


Idols and Rockstars(K/DA x OC)

by Terminatr458



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Alternate Universe - K/DA (League of Legends), F/M, Military, Multi, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Rock Stars
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:02:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 26
Words: 62,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22192234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Terminatr458/pseuds/Terminatr458
Summary: High school, two graduates. One, the maknae of K/DA, Akali. The other, her silver-tipped haired best friend, Lanza Del Relampago. Decently popular, Akali being the teenage girl she is confesses her hidden feelings to her best friend, who also felt the same. But after a date, he practically vanishes off the face of the earth. A few years later, he comes up again, completely different. Golden tipped hair mixed with a deep purple, he's making himself known with rock songs. Once more, the ninja and the nephalem cross paths again, reconciling with each other and getting their relationship back on track. On the other hand however, it seems K/DA also wants something from Lanza...
Relationships: Ahri/OC, Akali/OC, Evelynn/OC, Kai'Sa/OC
Kudos: 20





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hello readers, welcome to this story. Since I have an account here anyway, I thought I should post some stories from another writing account. So here's one of many I'll either port over or write. Now, I'm still getting used to how AO3 works, so there's a disclaimer. Once I'm more confident in my ability to work on here, chapters will come fast if I have ideas. If you have any bonus non-canon chapter ideas you'd like, I'll try my best to write them, so leave your suggestions in the comments. That's all, see you in the next chapter.
> 
> One more thing, I'm mixing a lot of shit into this, so expect some of the real world to be thrown in as well as League lore.

Akali POV:

*a few years ago*

Finally, graduation day. Now I can get out into the world. I was called up, my excitement bubbling and itching to get my body moving. I took my diploma and shook the presenter's hand, then took my spot. I looked to my right to try and spot my best friend, easily setting my eyes on him thanks to his silver tipped hair. He caught my gaze and nodded with a small smile, which turned back to a neutral expression as I composed myself too. The last students were called up for their diploma, as the principal gave his final sentence.

"Ladies and gentlemen, your graduates!" At that, we all tossed our caps into the air before retrieving them and putting the tassel on the other side. A photographer came up and had us get together for a group photo. I stood right next to my best friend, who had this big smile on his face.

"Alright, say mocha!"

"Mocha!" Once the picture was taken, I looked over at my friend, who stared at me. I put on a big, dumb smile, the kind I could make him laugh at. And he laughed, heartily.

"So, what's next for you?"

"Well, considering the fact I got the music diploma as well, might as well start making music. What about you, Akali?"

"You know I love rapping."

"Gonna post some rap battles?"

"You know it."

"Never change, Aki. Never change."

"There you go again with that nickname, where'd you even come up with it?"

"Just to make your name shorter when I'm tired in the mornings, and... it sounds cuter." Wha?! Cute?!

"Wha-whaddya mean, cute?!" I felt the heat rush to my cheeks as he chuckled. "Hey! Don't laugh!" I pouted at him, which only ended up making my blush worse once he did what he was going to do.

"Sorry, it's just... I wanna see how red and embarrassed you could get before I do this." His lips then planted themselves on my cheek for a few seconds before he pulled away. "じゃねーよ, Akali." He tugged my cap over my eyes as I listened to his fading footsteps. My brain then started replaying what he did as the blood and heat rushed to my face again. I groaned in embarrassment as I pushed my cap back up so I could see. My parents were silently laughing to my dismay, my mom stifling her giggles while my dad gave me a thumbs up. I sighed and touched the cheek he kissed. I patted my pants as I felt a bump in one of the pockets. I snaked my hand in and pulled out a paper note folded up. I unfolded the note to see familiar handwriting. Lanza's custom, self-taught cursive writing. On it, the note said 'Keep rapping, and I might just let myself get roasted to hear that super sweet, silky smooth voice. Love ya, Aki, with all my heart.' I read it over a few more times before my brain registered the words, then a smile came to my lips as I folded the note.

"You really know how to capture a girl's heart, Lanza..." I walked over to my parents, who were curious as to why I had yet another big dumb smile on my face. I showed them the note, and they practically exploded with happiness. I listened as they ranted on about my best friend being perfect for me, when my dad suddenly said that Lanza and I should get married in the future. I started blushing as I yelled at him in embarrassment. He merely chuckled as I huffed at him. After leaving the school for the final time and entering home, I changed into more comfortable clothes, pulled up my phone and called Lanza. It took three rings before he picked up.

_"Hey, Aki."_

"Hey. That was sweet of you earlier, with the note."

_"Well, it's the truth. Every time I hear that voice, I wanna hear more of it."_

"Hey, when you said 'Love ya', did you really mean it?" I asked him this because I wanted to tell him something I've been wanting to say for a while, but never got the chance to.

_"Of course. There is no other girl on this planet that stole my heart the day we met. Why?"_

"Because... the truth is... I love you too. Every day went by with you in my thoughts, pushing me to be at my best. Your encouragement, your support for me, never failed to send my spirits into space. I can't help but smile at you every time."

_"Oh, Aki. You're making me blush. I love you more."_

"Not true. I love you most."

_"Okay, you win. I saw it in your eyes every day. Well, you up for a lunch date tomorrow?"_

"Sure. Pick me up around ten tomorrow morning?"

_"Okay. Gotta go, Mom's calling me for dinner."_

"Bye. Love you~"

 _"Love you too, baby."_ He hung up as I put my phone on my bedside table. I then shoved my face in my pillow and squealed in excitement as my legs repeatedly kicked the mattress. I got a date with him!

Lanza POV:

I sat down at the table with a small grin on my face as Mom set the food down. We said our prayers and started digging in. The grin on my face unconsciously grew, prompting my sisters to ask me why I was grinning so much.

"Well, to answer why..." I pulled out my phone, dialed Akali, and put her on speaker.

_"Hey, done with dinner, babe?"_

"Mm, almost. I'm just savoring the ramen Mom cooked up. I can't believe I didn't invite you."

_"Always next time. Finish eating, so we can talk more."_

"Solid copy, hun."

_"Kay, bye."_

"Love ya."

 _"Love you, too."_ She hung up, as I stared at my sisters with a shit-eating grin. Needless to say, the whole family had their jaws dropped. I finished up my dinner and excused myself, washing up and changing into my shorts. Reason I didn't put a shirt on? It's summer, and it's hot as fuck, even at night. And a way to tease Aki. I locked up my door beforehand because I was going to sleep anyways before starting to clean up the mess I left in here a few days ago from being sleep-deprived. I heard my phone vibrate as Akali's contact came in wanting a video call. I answered, my phone's camera showing off my build after three and a half years of going to the gym and switching up my diet. I took a quick glance at my phone to see Akali was blushing seeing my bare torso while she was laying on her bed.

"Heh, like what you see, honey?"

_"Shut up, you're teasing me on purpose!"_

"Oh, come on. Don't think I don't catch your hands roaming my body when you hug me. You love this body as much as you love me." I put one of my decorative chokuto blades back up on top of my headboard shelf on a separate stand from my katana, custom built with a pitch-black blade and white hamon, sheathed in a white sheath bearing a golden dragon.

 _"N-not true..."_ She pouted and looked away the second I picked up my phone as I laid down in my bed.

"If it's any compromise, I can put on a shirt-"

 _"No. No shirt tonight."_ Oh? When did she change her mind so fast?

"What changed your mind all of a sudden, baby?"

_"Just... shut up and let me stare..."_

"Okay..." I tilted my phone and made sure the camera was projecting my torso as Akali hesitantly but forcefully turned her eyes to the screen of her phone as she stared. I could've sworn I saw one of her arms try to sneak its way down her pants. "Babe, are you seriously going to put your hand in your pants?!" She snapped her arm back up, her eyes filled with discomfort, in the sexual tension sort of way.

 _"Sorry..."_ I let out a sigh as I tilted my phone back to my face.

"Okay... let's set a few rules here. One, no masturbating, absolutely no masturbating from either of us. Two, no dirty thoughts about each other when we're by ourselves in other places. Three, no trying to be sneaky when we video chat. And finally..."

_"Finally?"_

"If you want to get rid of any arousal, call me and I'll come right over." She sat back and thought about it for a few minutes before she responded.

 _"Okay. As much as it'll torture me, I understand."_ I nodded in acknowledgement, letting out an exhausted yawn as I slowly let myself sink into the comfort of my bed.

"You feeling sleepy?"

 _"A little..."_ She let out a yawn as well as her eyes started drooping.

"I think we both need sleep. It's been a long day."

_"Yeah... Night, Lanza."_

"Sleep tight, Aki dearest." She smiled as she sent me a kiss through the phone, and I sent one back before she ended the call. I turned off the alarm on my phone set for school temporarily off, since I was accepted into a college late in our last semester so I could pursue my dream of becoming a music artist. Akali had inspired me to add some exotic and unique spins to music I create, and at the same time, keep to the music I usually write. I usually freestyle my music, experiment with various notes and beats on my instruments, specifically an electric and acoustic guitar, along with a drum set in the corner of my room in a small recording studio I built into it, considering how ridiculously large the whole space itself was. Usually, my brothers are the ones in here besides me making music, and with my older brother already graduated with a music degree, he's basically experienced. I don't know how, but I managed to go and follow in his footsteps, striving for a music degree. While I was swimming in my thoughts, I heard a knock on my door, then my sister's voice.

"Nii-chan?" I went to the door and opened it to see my twin sister Yumi standing there with one of her magazines. "I have a photo shoot tomorrow evening, so I wanted to see if it wasn't too much trouble for you to come." I sighed before asking her.

"What time?"

"Six. Six-thirty if we're delaying it a bit."

"Fine. Do you need a ride there?"

"In your car, if possible? I know how much you want to keep that thing from any accident on the road, but please?" I haven't really driven my car in a while. Might as well stretch its legs again.

"Alright. Six or six-thirty tomorrow evening, right?"

"Mhm! Thank you, Nii-chan!" She gave me a hug as I hugged back.

"Now, go sleep. You have a big day tomorrow at the studio."

"Kay!"

"Mm, g'night." I turned her down the hallway as she practically skipped down to her room. I shut my door and locked it again, turning to jump into bed. Landing on my bed, I dug my head into the pillow and shut my eyes, wanting some rest before the next day, so I could stay awake long enough for the sake of Aki and Yumi.

*The next day*

Akali POV:

I opened my eyes to check my clock, showing eight-thirty. I groaned, forcing my spine to help roll my body off my bed. Looking inside my closet, I went for a black crop top with some jean shorts, tying my hair in a ponytail, even though my hair likes to be wild and all over the place. After I dressed up, I headed downstairs to see my parents eating breakfast.

"Good morning, Akali."

"Morning, mom. Dad."

"Why are you dressed up so early?"

"Lanza's picking me up for a lunch date. He's coming at ten."

"Ah, I see. Well, eat something small before you go out. I don't want you to embarrass yourself with an empty growling stomach in front of him."

"Sure." I looked in the cupboard, grabbing a small plate before getting some leftover sashimi from last night. I ate slow, since I still had time before he comes to pick me up. Between the three of us, there was just small talk until I finished, and by then it was already an hour after I woke up. So I left my plate in the sink before going to brush my teeth. After I finished, I went to my room to grab my phone, then headed to the front door.

"Bye, see you later!"

"Bye, dear! Be careful, the both of you!"

"I know!" I shut the door, heading to the sidewalk to wait. Watching the clock on my phone hit ten, I heard a motorcycle engine echo through the street. I looked up to try and see which side of the street it was coming from. I noticed a bike coming in from the left before slowing down in front of me. The engine shut off, then the rider took off their helmet to reveal Lanza.

"Hey, baby."

"Hey. Where did this thing come from?"

"Oh. I bought it last week after earning enough cash to pay for it. Ya like it?"

"I love it. Come on, let's go." He tossed me a helmet, and I secured it on my head before sitting behind him, putting my arms around his waist.

"Ready to go?"

"Hit it." He then took off, heading to wherever we're going. Eventually, we ended up at an outlet on the outskirts of the city, and it was massive. "Wow. I didn't think you'd take me here, babe."

"You get special treatment today, Aki." He parked up near a food court, shutting off the engine and putting the kickstand down. Taking off our helmets, we set them on the seats, as Lanza shook his helmet hair back to its usual bounce. He took his hand in mine as we walked down to the outlet entrance. "Wanna shop for a bit? I wanna check out something."

"Of course. Come on, let's go." And so, for the next hour, we looked around our favorite shops, buying some stuff we liked. We later found ourselves at a jewelry store, much to my confusion. He told me to wait outside, so I sat down on a bench and took out my phone, looking through texts from classmates and friends, until I felt a pair of lips kiss my cheek.

"I'm back. Come on, let's go eat." I nodded, hearing Lanza's voice. Once we got to the food court, we went to a ramen booth.

"Hello, how can I help you?"

"Hi, can I have a... regular shrimp ramen bowl?" The cashier put in his order then spoke to me.

"And you, miss?"

"A bowl of spicy ramyun, please." Once my order was in, he took a ticket and hung it on a rack next to some other orders as he put together the order.

"Your total will be $17.52." Lanza took his wallet out and gave a twenty bill, and we got our change. "Your number is 43."

"Thank you very much." The cashier nodded as we left to find a table. We found one near the booth, so we sat down and talked.

"So, any plans?"

"For now, enjoy the presence of my cute girlfriend in front of me." I giggled as he chuckled, holding our hands. "I never realized how soft your skin was. Feels like the softest pillow I could just lay my head on."

"Well, I'm flattered. Although I can't say the same about your hands. You weren't pushing yourself, were you?" I was referring to the injuries on his knuckles, probably a result from his training.

"Maybe..." I glared at him with an unimpressed look.

"Babe..."

"I know, it's just difficult. There's a lot going on."

"Well... why don't you relax for now? Put all that to the back of your mind."

"Sure." His eyes looked like they were wanting to tell me something.

"Baby, is there something wrong?"

"Yumi has a photo shoot tonight at six. Six-thirty if they have to delay it."

"Order 43!"

"I'll get it. Stay." I let go of his hands, going to grab our orders.

"Anything else, miss?"

"No, thanks. This is fine."

"Enjoy." Taking the trays with our noodles, I brought them back to our table, seeing Lanza on the phone.

"...yeah, sis, I know. So they're delaying it? Six-thirty for sure? Okay. I won't forget to bring the camera. Okay. See you later, sis." He hung up, sighing heavily.

"Stressed?"

"She came to talk about it last night. So later, I have to shower, dress in job clothing, then drive her to the photo shoot."

"I know how fiercely she depends on you. You've always been there for her." I held his hand, squeezing it reassuringly. "Don't abandon your family, Lanza. They love you because you are their brother, their son. So you show them love."

"Thanks. I guess I needed that." I kissed his cheek, sweeping some noodles from his bowl in the chopsticks next to it. "Come on, open up."

"What do you think I am? A child?"

"No. I just wanna feed you."

"Fair enough." He opened his mouth and I gradually packed the noodles in his mouth. I started eating as he took his chopsticks from my hand. "Aki?"

"Hmm?" I had noodles to slurp up into my mouth, so I was curious as to why he called my name.

"Close your eyes for a sec." I slurped the last noodles into my mouth as I closed my eyes. I heard a bit of jingling before something traced my collarbone. "You can open them now." I did what he said, looking down at my collar to see an azurite necklace, the gem styled like a healing point.

"This is what you bought at the jewelry shop?"

"Yeah. My gift to you." I scooped the gem into my hand and watched the azurite shine in the light.

"Oh... I love it. Thanks."

"Anything for you, Aki. Love you."

"Love you too." We faced each other and traded a slow kiss on the lips before finishing our lunch, heading back to his bike. He took me home, letting me keep the helmet he let me use today. After that, that was the last time I heard from him.


	2. Chapter 1: New Band in Town

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akali runs into an old face she loves. Lanza. Oh-hohoho.....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back to Idols and Rockstars, readers. Let's get this party started.

Akali POV:

*A few years later*

Back after Lanza dropped me off at my house all those years ago, I got the news from his parents that he was going to college to pursue a music degree, and that it was his last week before he'd have to move to the campus dorms. I was upset, don't get me wrong, but he's always wanted to make the big time in the music industry. So I let it slip, despite his inability to call me from his college. As for me, I ended up in K/DA thanks to Ahri, who found me after a social media post involving one of my rap battles and a lot of searching the web. She introduced me to Evelynn and Kai'sa, and together, we made some killer music, with all our talents involved. This morning in the penthouse was a somewhat typical day. We had a morning stream for our fans, but today was quite different.

"Morning, guys."

"Hey, Akali!" I turned to Ahri, facing the camera to me as I gave a lazy wave to the fans watching, trying to fix my bed head. "Well, we have some interesting comments from our fans... Huh? A new band on the scene?" That got my curiosity, so we asked the fans what they meant, and their answer was a link to a video of some kind.

(https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=b3xx3y-E7d4)

We all listened to the song, the vocals standing out to me. There's only one guy I know who can manipulate his voice to sing in different tones and make it sound like it's not his own voice, but it can't be him. He's probably still getting his master's degree. While I was swimming in these thoughts, the rest of the band had to snap me out of my trance.

"...Kali!"

"Wha?"

"You were spacing out. Are you okay?"

"Y-yeah, totally fine. Just thinking..." I rolled my necklace in my fingers, thinking back to when Lanza first put this around my neck.

"About what, darling?"

"Just someone really close to me..." Crap, I shouldn't have said that!

"Oh? Does that someone involve that necklace?" Well, too late now. Might as well tell them about Lanza.

"Yeah. It was back in high school. One of my best friends who I had known for a long time, his name was Lanza. He and I had each others' backs throughout our school years. After graduation day, we confessed our feelings to each other, making our relationship official. Unfortunately, life happened and he had to go to college to pursue his dream of making music. After that, it was like he disappeared off the face of the earth. I never saw or heard from him since."

"Oh my..."

"I've managed, but I really miss him now. Argh, I promised myself I wouldn't get sappy if I told you guys." I blinked back a few tears before deciding to change my clothes. "I'll be going out for breakfast."

"Are you sure?"

"I can defend myself, you guys." I took out my kunai and showed them that I was prepared.

"Alright..."

"Later." I left the penthouse, taking the elevator down to the garage. I went to my motorbike, putting on my helmet. Driving out of the garage, I headed to a ramen restaurant for breakfast. But first, a cruise around to work up my appetite a bit. Maybe I'll stop by the manager's office. Yeah, I'll stop by. So I high-tailed it to the office, coming up on the stoplight right before it. Before I could even move when the green light flashed, a black blur flew by, stopping at the valet parking at the office. I parked up at the sidewalk, putting the kickstand out. Getting a closer look at the rider, they rode a bike very similar to my best friend's. But... he couldn't have sold it, right? That thing was precious to him. I caught the custom plate on the back of the bike, numbers and letters combined to read: D3M0N. Demon? Now that I think about it, I never checked the plate of his bike back on our date. I watched the rider walk in the building, then I followed behind them to do what I was gonna do. Drop by the manager and talk. I tuned in to the conversation happening between the rider and the receptionist.

"Morning, sir. I take it you're here about the new manager you guys will have?"

"That's right." Wait a minute, that voice seems familiar... "Well, I won't hold up the line any further. What floor?"

"Floor forty." He nodded, heading to the elevator. I went up to the receptionist to talk.

"Morning, Akali. Here to speak with the manager?"

"Yeah. I wanna talk with him about the path ahead for the band."

"You know what floor he'll be on." I headed to the same elevator as the rider, putting down my mask.

"You seem agitated." I looked to the rider, who still had his helmet on, but the visor was up. Maybe my eyes are tricking me, but I swear I see bright red eyes.

"Yeah. Just a crap morning."

"Hm, I can relate. Me and my brothers are working non-stop to get our music done and published for the world to listen to. It cuts my sleep in half. We need rest so we don't make shit music in the future. We couldn't get that with our old manager." I watched him move the helmet, letting waist-length hair fall out, golden-tipped with the rest a very deep but subtle purple. I kept staring at the strange color combo as I spoke again.

"Hey, who are you?"

"You could say... someone dear to you. Someone you love. **_Aki._** " What? It can't be! I looked at his face, uncovered. Sure enough, it's my boyfriend.

"Babe!"

"Hey. Sorry I never called. I figured you got a new phone after you joined K/DA."

"How could you know that?"

"One, you joined K/DA, obviously. Two, when I called your old number a year ago, it said that number was no longer in service. So I figured you got a new phone."

"Well... you're not wrong..."

"Come here." He pulled me into a hug, which I returned as I nuzzled into his chest, although I could feel he lost some firmness in his muscle.

"Is it just me, or have you been slacking on your workout?"

"I didn't slack. Our old manager."

"Our...?" His phone rang, as he pulled it out to answer.

"Yeah. I'm coming, I'm comin'. This elevator's just slow as shit today. Okay. Don't worry, Shiro. I'll be in the office, just wait. 'Kay, later." He hung up, sighing. "Sorry, work." I kissed his cheek before speaking.

"I know. It was hard for me when I started out in K/DA. But you eventually ignore the stress and just make things happen."

"Have you kept by our rules?"

"Who do you take me for? I would never break our rules."

"Good. I wouldn't want to hear that you broke one of those rules, accidentally or not. Otherwise... _I'd have to punish you._ " I shuddered at his whisper. Since when was he this aggressive?

"Baby, when did you get this aggressive?"

"Oh, it's an act. I'm still the devil-may-care guy you fell in love with. The aggressiveness is just a side effect of the stress..." His expression dropped as I gripped his hand.

"Hey, come here." I quickly hugged him as I fixed his disheveled clothes. A closer look makes it obvious he's been sleeping in these clothes for the past few days. "Did you fire that old manager?"

"Yeah. He was a dick. Basically the personification of a salty old geezer who decided to make a living yelling and nitpicking at the younger generation for day to day things." Well, that's very specific. And very generic in a stereotype.

"You're not getting stereotypical, are you?"

"No, it's the truth. Want proof?" He pulled up his phone, scrolling through his photo gallery, I'd assume. Eventually, he tapped on something and showed me his old manager, berating his brothers for shit lyrics, backing track, the works, despite them arguing it was fine. The manager turned to Lanza.

_"What do you say about this, kid?"_

_"Don't drag me into this, it's my brothers you're harassing! Just because I'm lead singer and the band's founder doesn't mean you can drag me into arguments between you and these two!"_

_"Well, perhaps you should find better band members!"_ At that, the phone fell, landing again to show my boyfriend with a wakizashi in his hand, the tip on his manager's Adam's apple.

_"I won't make music without my brothers. So this is one-sided. We can either leave, or I can fire you. This is my band. And in my band, I don't tolerate bullshit, or old geezers like you! You know what? I made up my mind. You're fired."_

_"You're making a mistake, kid. I can use what you're doing to me as evidence to put you in jail."_ Lanza started chuckling, as his free hand fell over half his face.

_"And who's gonna believe you over rising rock stars? Ones who have connections?"_ Then the security came in, and surprisingly it was Caitlyn and Vi, reading his rights, the usual things a cop would do.

_"Thanks, guys."_

_"No prob, but get a better manager. This old geezer won't cut it."_

_"I'll get to work on that, Vi. Thanks."_

_"Well, we'll be taking our leave. Until next time, Lanza."_

_"Sure, Caitlyn. You owe me a drink."_

_"When I get a break from cases. Then we'll discuss things."_ The video stopped there, as he pocketed his phone.

"So yeah, we got a new manager."

"Floor forty?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Same floor."

"Well, convenient."

"Oh, just so you don't have to come find me..." I swiped his phone out of his pocket, which was still unlocked, and put my number in his contacts. "There. Now you don't have to worry."

"Thanks. I was just about to ask you."

"Anytime." The elevator finally dinged, then the doors opened. "See you later. I'm getting breakfast after this."

"Well, I'll just leave a quick text so you can save my number and call me when you're done here." I playfully slapped his shoulder before kissing him, and giving him a much needed reminder about his state of clothing.

"And take a shower when you get home. You're probably going to do the laundry anyway, right?"

"Yeah. It's Kiro's turn to do the laundry this week. We have a lot of clothes to wash after moving."

"Wait, you're moving?"

"Here, in the city. Why?"

"Where in the city?"

"High-end district. You'll see for yourself in the coming days." With that, he pecked my forehead before sneaking a slap on my ass. "Love ya." I rolled my eyes playfully, smirking at him.

"Love you, too." He smiled before making his way to his office. So I went to our band manager.

Lanza POV:

Fuck, I'm exhausted. And I stink really bad. Akali's right, I need to shower. Entering the office and quickly shooting Aki a text so she can save my number, Shiro was sitting with our new manager, going through the paperwork.

"Oh, there you are. Get any sleep?"

"Somewhat. We spent all night looking through those applications to come up with him."

"Nice to meet you, Mr. Relampago."

"You too, Mr..."

"Robinson. But I'm known mostly as Lucas."

"Lucas. So, do you think this role is good for you?"

"Of course. After I heard you needed a new manager, I decided to apply on the grounds you need someone around your age group running the management of the band."

"Well, Lucas. You certainly know what we needed."

"Well, I am around your guys' age. A few years older if I remember correctly."

"Well, Lucas... I can say... Welcome to the family." I held out my hand for him to shake, which he did. "Just sign the last few pages, the rest are just irrelevant jabber."

"Copy that." He signed the pages indicated, turning it over to me. I noticed Shiro and Kiro's signatures were approving, so I wrote my signature, finally giving the go-ahead for Lucas to become our manager.

"Now, I'll let you and Shiro discuss our whole shtick. I gotta eat breakfast..."

"Go ahead, bro. Get some food and rest. I'll bring Lucas around later to the penthouse." I nodded, patting my little brother's shoulder. Pulling out my phone, I noticed a text from Aki in my notifications.

_'done with your manager?'_

_'yeah wanna get breakfast?'_

_'waiting in the lobby 4 u <3'_

Locking my phone, I took the elevator back down to the lobby, spotting Akali sitting on a bench waiting on her phone because why not? Sneaking beside her, I snatched her phone and her kunai, earning a cute surprised yelp from her.

"Oh, God! Babe, don't scare me like that!"

"Y'know, I thought you were a sneaky ninja. But I guess this phone distracted you. I officially confiscate it, and you won't get it back until we have breakfast, because I'm starving." My point was further proved by my rumbling stomach.

"I'm hungry, too. Let's go?" I nodded, heading to the valet to get my bike. Plopping my helmet on my head, I turned the key to start the engine, giving it a few quick revs before shifting into first and pulling out to the street. I saw Akali sitting on her bike, waiting. Once she spotted my bike, I turned to the street, watching my mirrors for traffic and to make sure she was keeping up. Making sure she was in my mirrors, I twisted the throttle for a burst of full power, since the engine was starting to bitch about.

"This goddamn engine... I need to get the issue sorted. First, breakfast." So after cruising around, I found my favorite high-end restaurant, parking my bike at the entrance. Akali parked next to me, setting her helmet on the backseat of her bike.

"This place? I didn't know you could afford breakfast here."

"Babe, I made bank when I vanished. Year I graduated college with my masters, we released a song that instantly got people hooked. Trust me, I got it." Opening the door, I ushered her in, following behind as we sat down in a booth. I let her browse the menu, eventually pointing her finger on what she wanted. I waved a waiter over so we could get breakfast.

"Well, hello again, Lanza. Here with company?"

"Yes, thank you for asking, Jackson. How are Sophie and Sarah?"

"Oh, they're getting on just fine. Sophie's getting really worked up with her job lately, and her boss is making her do extra overtime. Sarah's just peachy." I know sarcasm when I hear it, and it was mostly directed with Sophie's boss and job.

"Damn. Shame I can't help."

"She says she can handle it, but I doubt it. If I know my twin sister, she needs serious help with her job."

"Well, we'll figure it out. Anyway, I'll have my usual, and Akali will have the..." I looked over to what she had pointed to, turning back to Jackson to give the other part of our order. "Spicy tofu kimchi. Add a bit more spice, I have a feeling it'll wake her up."

"Thai tea for your your drink, right?"

"With boba, please."

"And your drink, Akali?"

"Um... just water."

"Right away." He left for the kitchen, leaving me and Akali to our devices.

"So, who are Sophie and Sarah?"

"Friends from college. Sarah's still finishing her masters in law enforcement. I spoke to Jackson, Sophie's twin brother and Sarah's father."

"Who's the oldest between the twins?"

"Technically, Sophie was the firstborn, and Jack was born a few seconds after. Between them to this day, they are still debating who is the elder twin. It's sitting in the back of their minds, but I know the dilemma is quite complicated. But hearing Sophie's getting more overtime for her job, that concerns me."

"Are you going to check on her?"

"If her mental state is dwindling, I need to make sure she can survive another night without blowing her brains out. She nearly did it once. I stole the gun from her desk drawer the next day, and it's still sitting in my drawer in my desk. I won't let someone lose their mind. If you need help, just say it. There will be no shame in asking for help when you desperately need it. You can't force all the weight onto yourself. It'll overwhelm you and make you give up." She nodded in agreement, as Jack cleared his throat.

"Breakfast is served. Enjoy." He gave us our plates and drinks, as we started digging in. Akali was definitely enjoying her breakfast, since her eyes lit up the second she took a bite out of the tofu. I casually took bites, focusing myself on both my girlfriend and my work-stressed friend. Sophie did have a gun, and I did steal it from her to prevent any suicide attempt. But knowing how connected she is, she probably got another one off her dealers. Worst thing is, she's running a gang in the alleys of the city, much to Sarah and Jack's disdain. But even worse, I'm letting this happen with my own gang. That's right. The rock star in this very restaurant is a certified gang leader, and a killer. My brothers understand why I'm doing it, but Sophie doesn't. She thinks my gang is interfering with her business, when in reality, I'm trying to get her to think rationally. She has a legit image as a hard worker, over the rough and brutal illegal image as a gang leader. While I was thinking, Aki tapped my plate to get my attention.

"Hm?"

"You okay? You looked pretty stressed for a minute."

"It's Sophie. Her brother's worrying. I gotta check on her."

"Pray she doesn't do something stupid. Hurry up." Her plate was empty, and mine was around three-quarters done, so I just pulled out a hundred bill and slapped it down with a five dollar tip along with her phone and kunai, kissing Aki before bolting to my bike. Revving up the engine, I ripped it to Sophie's office, parking on the sidewalk in front of the entrance. I went to the receptionist, who let me take the elevator to her office. Reaching the floor it was on, I searched for the Carter office, finding the nameplate on one of the doors and knocked.

"Come in." I opened the door, slowly closing it once I walked inside.

"Sofia." Her head moved up at the sound of my voice, a glare shining in her eyes.

"What? Come to kill me? Disrupt my gang, make them despair?"

"Soph, why the hell can't you fucking listen to me?"

"Because you are a traitorous son of a bitch who should've been shot on sight!" I watched her hand whip out a high-caliber pistol from the back of her pants, aiming between my eyes. I didn't flinch, slowly walking to her and drawing my wakizashi, holding it neutrally. "You... are looking to ruin who I am. The family Jack and I work so hard to support. Sarah is nearly done with her degree! I have to hold out, for my niece's sake..."

"Is it really for Sarah's, or yours?" She tightened her grip on the pistol, her index finger slowly pulling back the trigger.

"Fuck you! You abandoned the girl you loved for a goddamn music career! Is that so much more important than the girl you love?!"

"Sophie, you listen to me-"

"No! I have had enough of you fucking around with me. Time to die." I sighed, dashing to her with unmatched speed, plucking the gun out from her hands. Now that I have a closer look at her, she's on the verge of crying. Putting the gun on safe, I set it down on her desk along with my blade, pulling her into a tight hug.

"Why don't you ask for help? Are you afraid people will think less of you? Scared your reputation might be ruined?" I heard her begin to cry, hugging me back. "Sophie, think about this. People need an extra hand from time to time. If the workload is too much, you're going to lose the people closest to you, people you befriended, and most importantly, yourself. You are a hardworking woman, I know, but we all ask for help when some things are too big for us to handle alone. So please, stop. For now, I'll go... talk with your boss." She slowly nodded, as I grabbed my blade and her gun. I sat her down in her chair as I rubbed her head. "You, Jack, and Sarah are like family to me. You three were the ones who let me in your lives, and treated me like a big brother and uncle. You all know I'd risk it all to keep you all out of harm. Even if Sarah is going to be a cop, I will still take the bullet head on, alright? So don't beat yourself up over this. I'll take care of it." She nodded, hugging my arm.

"I'm sorry..."

"It's okay, Sophie. Now, I'm gonna go talk with your boss." She sighed, brushing the gun with her hand.

"Keep this. I want my old one back."

"You sure? That thing's been sitting in my drawer for a while."

"I'll feel better having it back. Even though you stole it from me."

"I didn't want you blowing your brains all over the office, now. Your brother and niece look up to you, so don't make them upset by leaving them alone." I rubbed her head, sweeping her hair back. "I'm going."

"Go talk some sense in him." I gave a two-fingered salute, putting the gun off safety.


	3. Chapter 2: New Ride

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lanza buys an 80s classic. I know, how original.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back, readers. Hope you enjoy this next chapter.

Lanza POV:

*a few minutes later*

Seems her boss and I are on the same page. If you call five bullet holes through the window same page. Scared him shitless, and got him to give Sophie her regular hours back. Mission passed. Might as well head to the bank and check on my cash. There's a car that caught my attention a while back. Still fresh as the day it rolled off the showroom. I knocked on Sophie's door, opening it.

"I'm done here."

"Thanks, bro. I'll try and disband my gang."

"You better. I may have my gang, but we're not taking this thing seriously. Sometimes we do, but that was when shit nearly hit the fan."

"I got it, I got it. Go, I'll be fine now. But you better give my gun back."

"Meet me at my penthouse later on. I'll pass it off there."

"Got it." I left the building, getting on my bike and blasting off to the bank. I noticed a text from my brothers and our group chat, but I had to check it later. This engine's really getting on my nerves. Reaching the bank, I parked and headed inside, finally checking the message.

 _'hey there's enough cash in your account for that Ferrari you wanted so go nuts! you know where the guy is'_ I smirked, sending a thanks back, before pocketing my phone and going to a teller booth.

"Morning, Lanza. Here to make a withdrawal?"

"Yeah. The guy's asking for 800 grand."

"Right away." I pulled out my phone, texting the guy I wanted to buy the car off of.

_'morning! is the car ready?'_

_'shes waiting for ya so hurry up'_

_'roger that'_

Closing my phone, the teller slid the money in an envelope, as I took it and slipped it in my pocket. Getting on my bike, I raced over to the guy, seeing the car under a protective tarp. I parked my bike, shaking the guy's hand.

"Good to see you, kid. When you're ready, pull off that tarp." I turned to the car and grabbed one end of the tarp, slowly uncovering the glossy red paint. Setting the tarp on the ground, I stepped back to marvel at the sight.

"I still can't believe I'm actually buying this from you." He walked to the car, pushing a hidden handle under the doors to open them up.

"Believe it, because this baby is officially yours. I'll walk you through how to start it." He sat down in the car, presenting the key. "Here's the key. Just do it like how you'd start any typical car." I nodded, mentally noting the simple process. "Remember, these doors aren't electric, so you'll have to use the key to manually unlock it." He got out and gestured for me to sit down in the seat, which I did. He opened the door to the passenger side and sat down to show the dial. "Clutch in real quick." I pressed the clutch all the way in as he continued. "Hold, then go ahead and turn the key to unleash the beast." I turned the key as the engine cranked and roared to life. I sat shocked at the monstrous engine growling behind me. "That's a well-built Flat 12, built by Ferrari themselves. The engine is naturally aspirated, so you'll get that smooth power delivery as well when you get to the high revs." I turned the key back to accessory mode, silencing the beastly engine.

"Wow. This car is just absurdly incredible. I can't fathom that engine sound."

"Well, kid? Still interested?"

"You, good sir, have made me fall in love with this girl. Here's the money for the car." I pulled out the envelope, handing it to him.

"Well, I'm glad. This baby is officially yours to drive. Go on, give 'er a full send and peel outta here." I grinned, starting the engine, putting it into first gear, which was awkwardly where second gear would be in a typical manual. This is going to take some getting used to. I revved up to make the engine roar, keeping a foot on the clutch. Getting up to my estimate rev zone for a launch, I dumped the clutch and lightly held the brake, leaving a massive burnout before slowing down and leaving the guy's house, parking next to my bike. I shifted into neutral, pulling the handbrake up before getting out to go back and ask him something.

"Hey, I need a favor."

"What's up?"

"The engine on my bike's been acting up lately, so I wanted ask if you could check it out? If it doesn't get in the way of what you're doing!"

"No problem. I'll give you a call once I find the issue, then I'll get to fixing it."

"Thank you so much. That bike was a birthday present for myself when I bought it, I don't wanna send it off to a junkyard or something."

"Kid, I can save that bike. Leave it here, and I'll get in touch when I find the problem."

"Alright. Thanks again!"

"Take care!" I snatched my helmet from my bike's seat, heading back to my new toy. I put my helmet on the passenger seat as I put the handbrake down, heading to the penthouse.

Akali POV:

*later*

I was eating some ramyun in a bowl when a loud roar echoed through the buildings. I looked out the window to see a car pulling into a new apartment complex on the opposite side of the street we live on. I could tell the car had value like Eve's Lamborghinis. Although, the car stopped next to the front door of the complex, as a moving truck pulled up behind the car. The driver of the car got out, and I saw the purple and gold hair. I nearly spit out the noodles in my mouth from the shock. When in the hell did he get that?! And where's his bike? As I kept watching, I noticed Evelynn's Lamborghini pull up at the sidewalk, the girls getting out and walking over to Lanza, talking to him. He had this friendly grin, the exact same one that he always flashed me in high school. After a bit, they waved goodbye to him and walked back inside our building, as I went back to eating. I listened as his car growled and echoed, slowly fading as I assumed he was pulling into the garage. The door opened as I gave them a salute, as they sat down on the couch. I finished my ramyun and left the bowl in the sink, going to my room before Eve's voice stopped me.

"Darling, you never told me your boyfriend was going to be our neighbor."

"I didn't? Must've forgotten to let you know..." The answer he gave me earlier was pretty vague, so what's going on?

"Apparently, considering the fact he told us he was going to live in the penthouse of that apartment!" Ahri's sudden shout made me jump a bit, with my own surprise plastered on my face.

"Hmm... I'll go call him." I left for my room, taking off my jacket as I opened the door. Tossing my jacket on my bed, I grabbed my phone and called his number, waiting for him to pick up. Eventually, he did.

_"Hey, babe."_

"Don't 'Hey, babe.' me. Why didn't you say you were moving into that new complex? More specifically, the penthouse?"

_"I wanted to surprise you. But I guess the rest of your bandmates figured it out."_

"Well, you'd be right."

_"I bet you noticed my new toy."_

"You didn't sell your bike, did you?"

_"Wha-?! No! God, no! I'd rather shoot myself than give away that bike! You know how much that thing means to me."_

"It's basically your trademark these days, right? Besides, I'd hate it too if you sold that bike. What'd you do with it?"

_"I cashed in a favor. You did hear the engine earlier?"_

"I noticed you had to rev it a few times."

_"The engine was acting up. But the guy I bought my car off of is going to go through the engine. Hopefully it's nothing serious."_

"Hope so. Well, I'll swing by later, I guess. Love you."

_"Love you, babe. Maybe I'll give you a ride if you want."_

"Sure. Bye." I hung up, tossing my phone next to my clock. I sighed, trying to contain my frustration. Why is he keeping so many secrets right now? I'm not sure if my ears were hearing his voice right, but he sounded kinda down. What the hell is wrong with him?

Lanza POV:

Damn. I let my emotions slip up. I'm starting to regret trying to keep secrets from my girlfriend. But how the hell am I gonna come clean with the fact that Dad passed away? Aki loved my old man as much as her own. She saw him as a second father figure. Dammit pops, what do I do? I shook my head, shoving those thoughts to the back of my mind and grabbing my keys and an alcohol flask.

"Oi, I'm going out!"

"Don't wreck your car."

"I know. Later." I left the penthouse, putting the flask in my pocket and going down to the garage. Reaching my car, I opened the door, turning it to accessory mode before starting up the engine. Shutting the door, I disengaged the handbrake and put it in gear. I pulled out of my parking spot and drove to the garage entrance, then pulling onto the road. I drove out to the mountain roads, wanting to push the car a bit. So I downshifted from third into second coming up to a corner, turning in and pumping the throttle to get the rear end slipping as I counter-steered and drifted, repeating this through six continuous hairpins. I straightened out and slowed down after the last hairpin, turning back around to head back to the penthouse. My phone started ringing as I took it out to see Yumi calling.

"Yumi?"

 _"_ _Nii-chan_ _? Can you meet me at the sashimi restaurant I go to for lunch after work?"_

"Sure. I'll be right over."

 _"Thanks."_ She hung up as I gunned it. After a few minutes of stoplights and light traffic, I parked at the place where my sister was, seeing her at a patio table. I went to her, pulling up a chair for me to sit in.

"What's up?"

"I... might've met someone and fell for them."

"How long has it been since these feelings appeared?"

"Five weeks."

"Who's the guy?"

"His name is... Noah."

"Noah..?"

"Sanchez..."

"Has he looked at you?"

"A few times. He was a substitute photographer when our main one is out sick. But our old one retired, so Noah took his place. We've made small talk, but that's it right now."

"I see... So it's been more than a few times he's looked at you now?"

"I guess you could say that... you know from experience. How was it when you first met Akali?"

"Mm... how was it? At first, we just got to be friends. As we spent more time around each other, it kept going and going, until where we were in high school, confessing to each other. And the rest is history."

"What I mean is, what emotions were running in your head?"

"Happiness. Nervousness. A whole shit storm of emotions. I just let time decide for itself what to do. Give it time."

"I know, but every time I look at him, my heart starts racing a million miles an hour, and I can't work like that!"

"I know. So here's what I say. Give yourself a month of work with him. If you feel like you fell for him even harder than before, then try to 'fess up. If it doesn't work out, let it go. This'll come and go if it doesn't work. Okay?"

"'Kay." I stood up, ruffling her hair as I left for my car. "Hey, Nii-chan?"

"Yeah?" I turned back to look at her.

"Can you drive me back to my apartment? I took a taxi here..." I gestured for her to follow, leading her to my car. I know she was surprised, because she stopped dead in her tracks as I opened up the driver door.

"You gonna stand there or are you getting in?" She snapped out of her trance, running to the door before she stopped in confusion.

"Where's the door handle?"

"Handle's under the door." She did what I instructed, finally figuring out the door. She slipped into the passenger seat, pulling the door shut. "Come on, belt on." I started the engine, waiting for Yumi to give the go-ahead.

"Okay, I'm buckled. I'll put my address in the GPS on your phone." After a minute of stealing my phone from my pocket, she handed it back, as I looked at the route. Burning the fastest one into my brain, I put the car in gear and pulled a U-turn, flooring it. She was hanging on to the handles since the sense of speed was adjusting for her. Once I eventually saw her apartment, I slowed down as she directed me to the front gate. I stopped at the gate as Yumi unbuckled her seatbelt in a hurry. "Thanks, big bro! Bye!"

"Be careful, I don't want you banging your head on the roof of this thing."

"Okay, Da-!" She stopped herself, knowing what she was about to say. I got out, slowly leading her out of the car.

"Come here." I pulled her into a hug, as she hugged me back. "It's gonna be hard, on all of us. I know Mom's struggling the most, but I promise I'll go and bring her into the city."

"Promise?"

"For sure."

"Okay. When you do, can I come see her?"

"Yumi, she's your mother, too. Of course you can. She gave birth to you, my twin sister. Just cause _I'm_ going to bring her doesn't mean _you_ can't come see her. She'd be heartbroken if you never came around." She looked at me, smiling the brightest smile I've seen in a while.

"'Kay! Love you, Nii-chan!"

"Love you too. Come on, let's get you inside." I brought her to her apartment door, as she opened it with her key.

"Well, this is my place. It's not as fancy as your guys' penthouse, but it's home." I looked around to inspect her living conditions. In her living room she had a three seat sofa, her TV, a leather coffee table ottoman, and her gaming console. Surprised she still uses it, despite technically outgrowing her young gamer days. Her kitchen was not too over-the-top, but not too simple. Obviously, there's a stove and oven, microwave, cabinets with food, and cookware. I checked the bedrooms, finding hers filled with posters from her old room in our old house. Can't believe she still fangirls over this... After fully inspecting her apartment, I returned to her and pet her head.

"You made a decent living out of your work. I'm proud."

"Thanks." I continued to pet her head, which she nuzzled into as she let out a sigh of relief.

"Remember what I told you."

"I got it. I'll let you know in a month."

"See you later."

"Later, Lanza." I kissed her forehead as I walked out and closed her door behind me, getting back in my car and driving back to the penthouse. Once I got there, I pulled into the garage and parked in my spot, putting it in neutral and pulling the handbrake up, taking a sip out of the flask I grabbed from earlier. Shutting down my car, I got out and locked it, taking a short swig to wash my sudden dry throat. Once I got back inside the penthouse, I left my keys and the flask on the table near the front door, heading up to my room. I got in, falling onto my soft bed as I took off my shirt. I started looking through my social media and our band's fanbase, seeing positive feedback on our recent song, _Killing Our Memories_.

**_Anonymous: love it! rocked out to this when it dropped, thx for the great music you guys make!_ **

**_D13h4rd_D3v1l: can't wait for the next banger! give it ur all, boys!_ **

**_Guest User: Sry was offshore when this was published but loved the song regardless! keep the masterpieces coming!_ **

I scrolled though, getting a few comments about what the song's meaning was, so I sent out a little teaser for the song's true meaning, along with a sinister picture of our work in progress album's cover art.

**_N3PH1L1M: Killing Our Memories: The feeling of losing time, waiting for something you want to change, but it never happens._ **

Once I finished, I sent it to the fanbase and my account, leaving my phone on my table as I went into my bathroom to get a quick shower in.

Kiro POV:

Shiro and I got back to the penthouse after a quick grocery run, but I spotted Lanza's keys and the flask he took earlier, meaning he's already back. Just in time for lunch. I checked the first place I bet he'd usually be in, and I can hear the shower quietly running in his room. I knocked on his door, hearing a shout from him.

"Yeah?"

"Lanza, me and Shiro are gonna cook lunch! Hurry up!"

"Give me a few minutes!"

"Just make it quick!" I left his door, checking our fanbase. Seems they're going wild about something. Wonder what it is? I checked in, noticing a recent post from my brother's account. The fans are running wild with speculation on the meaning behind the post, especially since the picture adds the mystery factor. Wanna know what the picture was? My little brothers standing in darkness, a devil and angel wing tattooed on their necks. To add on from that, the spectral wings they can manifest gave off the aura of intimidation. Shiro bears a pure white angelic wing while Lanza bears a dark purple demonic wing, both of them staring dead on into the camera. We had a concept title for the album, Nephilim Purge, but the title has yet to be approved by Lucas. I felt my phone buzz in my pocket as I checked it, finding a message from my love.

_'hey love! just flew back in, waiting to get off the plane'_

_'ill come pick u up'_

_'thx luv! c u soon <3'_

"Shiro, can I trust you with cooking by yourself for now?"

"Is it Julia?"

"She flew back in, so I'm picking her up. Call Lanza down when you're finished."

"Got it. Go, she's waiting on you." I headed down to the garage with my car keys in my pocket, unlocking the door to my Lamborghini Murcielago with a gated six-speed manual. Starting the engine, I put it in gear and left for the airport.


	4. Chapter 3: Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lanza is left to his devices in his room, not checked on by his brothers. This proves to be a grave mistake on their part.
> 
> (Quick little note, I will have content warnings on some chapters, so these kinds of chapters will be darker than other chapters. If you like this kind of thing, then go read.)
> 
> Content Warning: Drug and Alcohol Abuse, Implied Attempted Suicide, Mentions of PTSD

Kiro POV:

Julie said she'd be at Terminal 4 when she came out of the plane, so I pulled up at the arrivals to spot my girlfriend with her duffel bag slung over her shoulder. I slowly pulled beside her, getting out to greet her.

"Hey, Julie."

"Kiro, I missed you!" She dove into my arms as we hugged, kissing shortly after.

"Welcome home, my love. May I escort you home?"

"Of course." She got inside as I shut the door for her, then I went back to the driver seat and did the same as I pulled out to the road and left for home.

"So, how was work overseas?"

"Ugh, it was so boring without you there. My temples were just about to explode!" Her point was further enforced by the headache she suddenly had as she quietly groaned in pain.

"I'll give you a massage later. How's that sound?"

"I need one very bad..."

"Rest for now, we have a bit before we get home." She nodded, putting her jaw on her fist as she relaxed and went to sleep. I focused on driving, but something was nagging at the back of my head. Akali. Lately, Lanza's been hiding so much from her, I think it's taking a massive toll on their relationship. Especially Dad's death. Then again, it was hard for me to come clean with it when I literally stopped texting J.C. for three months when I heard he died. I eventually arrived at the penthouse as I pulled into the garage, parking and shutting off my car as I nudged Julia awake. "Julie, we're home."

"Hmm...? Oh, okay..." She yawned and snapped out of her sleepy daze as I took her bag, slinging it over my shoulder as I helped her out and closed the door of my car. Locking it, I led her to the elevator and hit the penthouse button as we settled down.

"So... how have you been since... you know...?"

"Lanza took it the hardest. I have a bad feeling it'll wreck his relationship with Akali."

"Akali, K/DA's rapper?"

"That's the one. I have a feeling Lanza's on the verge of a mental breakdown..."

"Why? What happened?"

"You know how I said he got drafted into the military? There was a small terrorist situation at the time, and he killed and watched comrades die. That was about... three or four years ago. Ever since that, he's had more frequent nightmares along with his mild PTSD. But when pops passed, it was like we had lost him for good. Hell, I had to bring him to a professional therapist to snap him out of his PTSD-induced trance. We got him back, but I feel like a part of him still died with Dad."

"No way... has he tried-?"

"He stole Sophie's gun, but it's locked up tight in that drawer in his desk. Hasn't touched that thing since he stole it from her. I'm not so sure if there's anything else dangerous in his room..." The elevator dinged as the fancy doors came into view. I heard a few quick sniffs from J.C. as her mouth slowly started to water.

"I smell food..."

"Come in." I unlocked the door as we walked in, hearing sizzling from the kitchen. I put Julie's bag on the massive couch as I walked into the kitchen to see Shiro working on dinner.

"Hey, almost done?"

"Just a few plates to go. Then we can-" Suddenly, a loud thud echoed through the penthouse, as I rushed upstairs to check on Lanza, not sure what I'd find.

"Lanza?!" I knocked on his door, getting no response. I turned the knob, finding it unlocked. I nearly collapsed from what I saw. My little brother holding a bottle of tequila and pills for his PTSD, his lower body limp across his bed, and his torso sprawled on the floor. "Oh, God... Lanza, wake up! Lanza?! Can you hear me?!" I pressed a finger to his neck, feeling a faint pulse. "Shit..." I picked him up and ran down to the elevator, going back to the garage. Rushing to my car, I buckled him into the passenger seat and raced out of the garage and to the hospital.

Akali POV:

I heard a Lamborghini engine roar as I looked out to see Lanza's brother's car rushing out in a hurry. I suddenly had a sinking feeling in my stomach as I called my boyfriend's phone, only for it to go to voicemail. I tried again, hoping he'd answer.

"Come on, babe... pick up..."

_"Hey, Lanza here! Can't come to the phone right now, so leave a message and I'll call you back, soon as I can. Later!"_ I hung up, calling his mom. After four rings, she answered.

_"Akali? What's wrong?"_

"Has Shiro or anybody called you?!"

_"My dear, calm down. What's happening?"_

"I think it's Lanza. I think he's in the hospital..."

_"Oh, no..."_

"Kira?"

_"You need to get to the hospital. I'll text Kiro."_

"Okay." I hung up, grabbing my bike's keys and running out to the garage. I didn't bother getting my helmet as I turned over the engine, roaring out to the road and passing Eve's car. I paid no attention as I got to the hospital, noticing Kiro's car parked at the emergency entrance. I parked next to his car, shutting off my bike and walking in to find Kiro pacing back and forth before he noticed me walking up.

"Akali..."

"Kiro? What happened to him? What happened to Lanza?"

"I found him unconscious and draped off his bed with a bottle of tequila."

"Oh, god..."

"That's not all. He had his medication for his PTSD nearly empty..." Wait, what?!

"He has PTSD?! Why didn't he tell me?!"

"Akali, calm yourself-"

"HOW CAN I BE CALM?! MY BOYFRIEND IS IN THERE, NEAR DEATH!! YOU TELL ME, KIRO! HOW?!" I suddenly fell short of breath, feeling Eve's charm taking effect.

"Calm yourself, darling. We don't want a scene, do we?"

"N-no..." I could barely speak, as I kept watching Kiro, who let out a sigh.

"He was drafted into the military a few years ago. There were terrorists at the time, I'm sure you had heard the news."

"We did."

"He was the one to receive credit for shutting down a massive terrorist base, killing nearly everyone in one fell swoop. But it cost him nearly a whole platoon in a last-ditch attempt by those fuckers to regain some control over the war." He pulled out his phone and showed us the newspaper article, Lanza saluting the commander for his bravery, but I noticed his eyes looked almost lifeless. I heard the door open as a nurse came in the room.

"Mr. Relampago?"

"Is he awake?"

"He's still unconscious, but he is stable. He ingested quite a lot of pills into his system. How was the bottle?"

"Nearly empty. Last time I checked, it was one or two stacks higher."

"Well, you can check in with him, but he needs to stay overnight so we can flush out the chemicals from the pills in his system."

"Understood."

"If you'd follow me, please." The nurse left as I looked at Kiro hopefully.

"Come. You three can wait out here."

"No problem. Watch over our maknae, now."

"Don't worry. I've got experience handling younger siblings." I steeled myself, preparing myself to see him.

"Ma'am, sir, through this door." The nurse opened the door, and we walked in. I saw Lanza on the hospital bed, an oxygen mask over his mouth as the monitors were showing his pulse. I noticed his hair was back to black and silver, as I brushed a few stray hairs away from his face.

"Babe... why did you do this?"

"I don't think he told you, did he?"

"About what?"

"You'll have to find out. And it concerns our family." Their family? What happened?

"Mr. Relampago." I glanced at him, seeing a doctor talking to him. Refocusing on Lanza, I squeezed his hand and watched his sleeping form, trying to hold back the rush of emotions running through my body.

"Akali, do you wanna stay the night here?"

"Yeah. Tell them I'm staying."

"Got it. I'll be going, doc."

"Have a good day." Kiro's footsteps started fading as I grabbed a chair to sit in.

"Please wake up soon..." I pecked his cheek as I silently prayed for him to be alright.

Lanza POV:

*a few days later*

Ow... my head hurts like a fucking bitch. God, the fuck was I thinking? I stared at the ceiling, thinking back to my time in the military. Due to my natural cunning, I was sent behind enemy lines and secretly killed the major terrorist powers. But our last raid nearly cost me my life. My platoon was wiped out in an all but deterring move by the enemy. I killed the last power, effectively destroying the terrorist organization, gaining a few scars from a stray grenade on my back, bullet wounds through my shoulder and a deep gash from a Bowie knife across my chest. I still hear that fuckers' last words echoing in my head.

_"You are not a hero. Just a killer like the rest of them. Nobody will know the words I've spoken to you except yourself. We are all cursed, blessed, damned, and graced. But what good is that if you think you know what you are? People say we are like ghosts, but you know what we really are. Foxes and wolves. Animals who kill to survive. Tell me, are you the silent wolf, or the cunning fox?"_

"A fox." I scoffed in amusement. "It's funny how I agree with my enemy's last words..." I looked around, noticing my sleeping girlfriend laying her head on my leg. I nudged her awake as she yawned, taking in her surroundings. But the condition I saw her in nearly shattered my heart. There were bags under her eyes and her eyes themselves were tired and drained of energy, while her hair was even more disheveled than usual. By the time I guiltily acknowledged what my overdose did to her, she was already dumbstruck in realization that I was awake.

"Babe!" She jumped into my arms as I caught her. She dug her head into my shoulder while crying. "Baby..."

"I'm so sorry, Aki... I'm sorry I didn't tell you."

"How come? What happened to you to make you do this shit?"

"I'm sure Kiro mentioned I had PTSD. That, and..." I steeled myself, ready to face the pain of the truth head on. "Our old man died a while back." Her face had shock plastered all over it when I let the truth out.

"Pa's dead?"

"He came down with a disease that rendered him bedridden. One night, we were just checking his things when he called me and the rest of us. With his last breaths, he told us this..."

_"Don't weep for me. Don't chain yourself to a painful past. Live your lives how you wanted to live them. This is but the first stage to ascension, away from the hurt and sadness. Someday, I will see you again. But for now, I will always watch over all of you. I'm happy to have raised a happy family with your mother. But life does not last forever. Go, and live your lives to the fullest, reach the goals you set for yourselves."_

"He said that?"

"Words of wisdom I'll take forever to heart. But... I'm sorry, Akali..."

"Don't apologize. I just wish we were as open as when we were back in high school."

"Yeah. Let's make a vow." She volunteered to start the vow between us.

"From this day forth, I, Akali Jhomen Tethi, swear to let my boyfriend Lanza Del Relampago know about any struggles I'm having, no matter how difficult they are."

"From this day forth, I, Lanza Del Relampago, swear to let my girlfriend Akali Jhomen Tethi know about any struggles I'm having, no matter how difficult they are." We stared at each other before leaning in, Akali taking off my oxygen mask as we connected in a kiss. Sure, we took it slow, but it was as loving as our kiss back at the outlet all those years ago. I ran my hand through her wild brown hair, gently pushing her head to me to deepen the kiss. We parted for air as she slipped her hand in mine.

"I love you so much, Lanza."

"I love you more, Aki."

"Just make sure you tell me what's going on. As your girlfriend, I want to help you out."

"Okay. I promise, no more secrets."

"Good. Now, I have a favor to cash in."

"Oh?" I think I know what she means...

"You have to make up for being gone for so long. There's only one way you'll pay me back."

"The fourth rule of our promise?"

"Exactly." Well... Naughty, naughty, Aki dear.

"Well, you've been a good girl. So this is your reward, babe. But wait for me at home."

"I'll be waiting on your bed~" She left a lingering kiss on my lips and left as I relaxed, the sound of ambient chatter outside dragging my brain into reality.

_"Well, I can't turn back now. Aki's waiting for me."_ I heard the door open as the doctor came in.

"Nice to see you up and well, Lanza."

"Thanks, doc. Sorry I made your people work overtime for my dumb move."

"We deal with overdoses a lot, my boy. Be glad it wasn't any sort of killer chemical that could destroy your brain for good."

"Yeah... I guess I'm good to go?"

"Just sign your discharge papers." He handed me a clipboard with said papers as I signed them. The doctor placed a bag next to me which I looked inside of. My clothes I was wearing before I OD'd. "Have a good day, Lanza."

"You too, doc." He left as I changed back into my clothes, calling Kiro. He picked up after four rings.

_"Hello...? Lanza?"_ Why's he sounding exhausted right now?

"Hey, bro. Think you can pick me up?"

_"Can't... had a steamy all-nighter with Julie..."_ Oh, that explains why.

"You know Akali's coming over?"

_"What for?"_

"She wanted me to make up for disappearing by banging her."

_"Oh, boy..."_

"Yeah... Think you guys can vacate the penthouse for a bit? I got a feeling Aki won't settle for just an hour of make-up sex."

_"Sure... I'll wake up Julie, then we'll wake Shiro and get out."_

"Thanks. I owe you."

_"Hey, she's your girl. Go nuts. But it's not our fault if she doesn't let you pull out."_

"Whatever you say. I'll call Yumi instead."

_"Alright. Hope she's awake."_ He hung up as I went ahead and called my twin sister.

_"Yeah, big bro?"_

"Think you can pick me up from the hospital?"

_"Did they not bring your car?"_

"Sis, didn't Kiro tell you?"

_"You OD'd, I know. You know, Mom'll be mad when she finds out."_

"Pretty sure she's mad already..."

_"Just wait, I'll be over in a few."_

"Thanks, sis. Hey, maybe we'll check in with Shino."

_"Yeah. She's been busy with work lately. Okay, I'm coming, sit tight."_

"Got it." I hung up, spotting a bench to sit on. I went through my text messages, finding a few unread ones from my big sister and Mom. I first went through Shino's messages, finding a typical worried and overprotective big sister.

_'what the hell?!?!? why didnt you say your PTSD was acting up >:('_

_'lanza pls answer im worried'_

I texted back before I checked Mom's texts, looking at what she sent to me.

_'young man, you are in trouble when i see you! expect me to bring the guilt trip!'_ Oh, God no... not the guilt trip. I don't want to have to beg Mom to forgive me for my actions... I was pulled out of my thoughts when I heard a horn honking.

"Hey, get in!" I put my phone away as I got in Yumi's car, leaving the hospital.

"Well, let's check in with Shino."

"Right."


	5. Chapter 4: Taming My Ninja(Lemon)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lanza and Akali have some fun in his penthouse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we are, the first lemon of many in this fucking thing. Enjoy, pervs and readers.

Lanza POV:

*one big sis check-in later*

Shino's doing well. Just hit a break in her work. She said we should do a hard rock collaboration soon, so we planned to do that after I finish whipping up some new lyrics for a song I've been working on. But I have to save that for later, Aki's waiting. Yumi dropped me off at the penthouse after I directed her to it, giving her a head pat. Always give the adorable bean of a sister a head pat. She drove off as I went up to the penthouse, unlocking the door. Heading up to my room, I opened the door to see Akali lying on my bed in a seductive manner in nothing but her bra and panties. Without a word, she pointed a finger at me, turning her hand and curling it back to her. I approached her, throwing off my shirt and jumping onto my bed, lying on my side to get a better look at her slim figure.

"Hey, there."

"Hello, handsome. Now... Let's get you riled up~" She dove into a kiss, immediately starting a fight for dominance. I fought back and eventually overpowered her as I ran my hands up and down her back and thighs, Akali slowly grinding against my crotch. Undoing her bra, she grabbed it and tossed it somewhere as I gently groped her right breast, earning a soft moan from her. I then rubbed my thumb over her nipple, breaking the kiss and taking her other breast in my mouth and slowly sucking on it as her moans slowly increased in volume. "Nn... Yeah, just like that, baby~" I let her breast out of my mouth as I switched to the other one, sucking on it a little harder, her hands supporting themselves on my chest. "Shit, yes... more..." I did what she asked, sucking harder and rolling my tongue around her hardening nipple. Her moans got louder as she started grinding faster. I felt her hands leave my chest as I heard my belt being unbuckled. "I wonder how big of a tent you've pitched since I started grinding on you..." She giggled a bit as she pulled my belt out of the loops, tossing it off to the side before undoing my pants as I let go of her breast. She pulled them down along with my boxers, letting my rod out of its confines, slapping her in the face. "Mm, I can have some fun with this...~" She licked her lips as she winked, taking hold of me. She slowly moved her hand, doing experimental strokes and pulling out groans from me. Slowly, but surely, she built up enough courage to speed up her strokes, eventually pumping me really fast before I signaled her to slow up with a brush of her hair. She slowed down as I put a finger under her chin, making her look at me.

"Why don't you use your mouth for a bit?" She raised an eyebrow in curiosity, glancing back at my crotch before taking a few kitten licks around my shaft, then taking her hand off and licking the tip, getting a hiss of pleasure from me. Quietly humming, she started sucking on said tip, getting a stifled groan from me. I watched as she dropped her head down slowly, her soft moaning bouncing around the room. As she kept moving, I noticed her head jerk a bit and she let out a gag before coming back up for a breath, turning into a fit of coughing. "Whoa, hey... you okay, Aki?"

"I'm fine... Let me try again..." She cleared her throat and took a breath, sinking back down to where she had stopped, taking a bit more before she settled on where her head was, slowly moving her head up and back down. Her moans were now more throaty, sending a feeling of paradise into my brain. I placed my hand on the back of her head and held it there, encouraging her to suck harder.

"Akali... shit..." She grabbed what leftover length she couldn't take and stroked it while she kept sucking, gradually speeding up again. I let out an unrestrained groan of pleasure and ran my hand through her hair, my breathing getting more ragged by the second. Eventually, I sensed my end about to burst out. "Shit, Aki, I need to-!" She responded by speeding up as I yelled out, driving myself down her throat as she let out a small surprised gasp before relaxing and popping my dick out of her mouth. She showed the result of my burst in her mouth as she swallowed my load, sighing contently.

"That was a lot to swallow... but tasty~" At that point, I was hard as a rock again from her little show, and she took note of that. "Not done yet? That's good. You still have a long way to go before you finally make it up." I growled a bit before pulling her close, bringing us face to face as I kicked my pants and boxers off my legs and the bed.

"You know what, Akali? I'm taking back what I said back in the elevator. I'll have to punish you. So if you want it in you now, be a good girl." I flipped us around, pinning her arms on the pillow as I tugged her panties off. Her eyes were now filled with pure unrestrained lust, as I used some of my natural demonic energy to further fuel that. "Will you promise to be a good girl?"

"Yes... I'll be a good girl. Please, fuck me stupid, babe..."

"Since you asked nicely, I'll indulge you." I gently rubbed her sopping wet folds before aligning myself with her, slowly pushing in. But I had my own reasons for fucking my own girlfriend today. Just for today, forget what killed me, and focus on the person I am now. A singer, a boyfriend to Akali, a brother, a son. As I kept pushing in, I heard Aki let out a few whines of pain, so I stopped to check with her. "What's wrong, Akali?"

"Why are you so big...? It didn't feel this big in my mouth..."

"Hey, look at me." She did, and I noticed a few tears pooling at the corners of her eyes. "If you can't take it right now, I'll stop."

"No, don't! Please..." She was begging for me to fuck her at this point.

"One last time, before I either fuck you stupid or stop here. Are you sure you can take it?"

"I can. Make it fast..." I kept pushing until I stopped at her barrier, the only sign she was still a virgin. She gave me a nod, then I broke through as she hugged me for comfort as she struggled to stifle her whimpers. I wiped her tears, gently kissing her forehead and brushing her hair out of her eyesight as I hushed her. About six or so minutes passed before she spoke again. "You can move now..." I nodded, slowly thrusting in and out of her as I left a trail of gentle kisses from her jaw to her neck, coming back up to gaze into the azure eyes I could get lost in. I saw the necklace that I gave her back then laced around her neck, slightly smiling that my gift to her was still here. "What are you looking at, baby?"

"I can't believe you still have this thing."

"It reminded me that you gave this to me as the first gift from my loving boyfriend. I took good care of it."

"You really did. But let's take it off so I don't break it."

"Agreed." I unclipped the necklace and placed it on the side table, looking back into my girlfriend's eyes. We clashed tongues in an intensely heated kiss as I slowly sped up my thrusts, earning a muffled moan from her. Breaking the kiss for air, she snaked one of her hands down to her pussy, rubbing her clit. "Ah...~! Shit, you're so big...!"

"God, you're tight... ready to be fucked stupid, babe?" She nodded frantically, ready for it. I took a breath before I let my desires to pound her take over.

Akali POV:

I stared into his eyes when they took on a yellow color like Ahri's, his pupils turning into slits as he started thrusting hard into me.

"AH~! Fuck, yes~!" I screamed in pleasure as he relentlessly pounded my insides, my body in his control. All that I _could_ register were my screams, Lanza's hips crashing against mine, and the purple haze in my vision as his yellow eyes watched my azure eyes.

"In the end, Aki... I love you." I watched his eyes fade slightly back to red, but it was still mostly yellow.

"I love you so much. Love me..."

"As you wish. But as of now, I'm the master of your body in bed. Understand?" I nodded, throwing my head back into the pillow, letting him pound me into paradise. I felt him kiss along my neck as he started sucking on a spot where I was super sensitive, before biting down. It didn't hurt at all, surprisingly. His thrusts were getting even faster and harder as I felt close to cumming.

"Babe... I need to... cum..." He blew a small breath into my ear before whispering in a husky voice.

"Then go ahead and cum for me, my kunoichi." Without any hesitation, my body started twitching, then I cried in ecstasy as I came, coating his cock in my juices. His thrusts then started getting easier to slip in and out of my pussy, my brain riding out my pleasurable release. I was panting hard, repeatedly whispering 'I love you' in Lanza's ear. "Shit... Akali, where do you want me to cum?"

"Do it outside... I don't think I'm ready for a kid yet..."

"I was thinking the same thing..." I saw his eyes return to their usual red color, his breathing as ragged as when I sucked him off. With a final grunt, he tore himself out of my pussy and started rapidly stroking his cock. I opened my mouth to catch any of his seed that might fly to my face. I probably had the sluttiest expression a girl could make in this situation. I heard him groan as his cock twitched before exploding with cum, coating my torso, chest, and my face with strands of his seed. He was panting heavily as he collapsed on his back next to me. Watching me, I drew small amounts onto my fingers, licking it off and repeating the process until I cleaned all his seed off my body and my face.

"All clean..." I laid next to him and snuggled up on his shoulder as he laid his arm over me. "Love you~"

"I love you too, Aki." He pulled up the now messy blanket under us and draped it over us as we calmed down from our high. He pecked my forehead as I brushed stray hair from his face. "That felt good to get out of my system."

"Yeah... All the tension was gone." I heard him take a few curious sniffs before talking again.

"Wait a minute... I think I smell food." I took a quick sniff, smelling food too.

"Me too..." We glanced at each other before getting out of bed and putting our clothes on, heading downstairs to see Shiro in the kitchen cooking something.

"Shiro?" He turned to see us, saluting.

"Hey. Just whipping up a quick dinner. Nothing extra tonight."

"You sure about that? You know Akali's here."

"I'm making Mom's special anyway. And some spice for Akali, I know."

"Ooh, Kira's special ramen?"

"That's right. Speaking of Mom, weren't you going to bring her over?" I watched Lanza's face take on a terrified expression as Shiro deadpanned. "You made a stupid decision overdosing on your meds. With tequila to boot, it's like you turned into an idiot sandwich for a day." Lanza chuckled nervously before remembering something.

"Wasn't Shino coming over as well? You know how extra she's gonna be with her bowl." At the mention of Shino's preferences, Shiro's expression just said: 'Fuck, you're right.' I giggled a bit since the family I'm close to was back to their usual shenanigans. "Oh! I gotta call Yumi. Be right back!" He dashed back up to the room, coming back a minute later with his phone dialing Yumi. He put a finger to his mouth to signal us to keep quiet. "Oi, Yumi. You wanna drop by for dinner tonight? Shiro's making Mom's special. Yeah, Shino will be here too. Okay. See you at the penthouse." He hung up, quietly humming in thought.

"Yumi's coming over?"

"Yeah. Family dinner, plus Aki." I hugged his arm, pecking his cheek.

"Alright, you two lovebirds, go wash up. You reek of sex." Lanza shrugged as I followed him back to the room. We went in the shower, washing each other clean. But it didn't go by without a small makeout session. Good thing we didn't get too into it, otherwise we'd be right back to where we were earlier.


	6. Chapter 5: Scars, Secrets, and Surprises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Del Relampago family and Akali have dinner and reveal secrets. But is there something else Lanza hides from Akali?

Lanza POV:

Once we had finished showering, we waited in the living room while Shiro finished cooking. I heard a knock at the door, so I walked over and opened it, revealing my sisters there.

"Hi! Are we late?"

"Nope, you're early. Come in, take a seat." Yumi skipped into the living room before I heard her squeal in excitement.

"Aki-nee! You're here!" I watched as she glomped Aki, the both of them giggling like they were gossiping in school about somebody.

"Good to see you, Yu-chan." Yumi released the hug before booping her on the nose.

"Aki, we aren't that much older! Just call me Yumi like the old days!" Shino walked up next to me with a puzzled look on her face.

"Was she like this before, Lanza?"

"Nope. Although you all are gonna be in for a secret from her!" Yumi stopped talking as a small blush painted her face.

"Oh? What has our adorable little sister been hiding from us?"

"Nii-chan...! No...!" She buried her face in her hands as she groaned in embarrassment.

"You'll have to find out. I think Kiro should hear this."

"You're right. I'd like to know what our baby sister is keeping so top secret."

"You promised you wouldn't say anything!" I leaned back, pretending to look offended.

"I made no such promise, little sister. All you told me was that you had a little cru-" She ran over and slapped her hand over my mouth to stop me from speaking.

"Shut up...! I can't have one secret kept between us without you running your mouth..." She removed her hand as I spoke again.

"You're stuck with this idiot brother of yours, Yumi. Deal with it." Shiro cleared his throat and announced his presence in the room.

"Dinner's ready. Just gotta wait on-" The knock on the door cut him off as I checked it, seeing my mom standing there.

"Oh... Hey, Mom..." Her expression was stern, but instantly turned to relief when she saw me.

"My baby boy..." She practically strangled me in a hug, getting a strained groan out of me.

"Mom, don't snap my spine in half, please... I like walking..." She let go, allowing me to breathe.

"Because it was once, I'll let it slide tonight. Anything else after this, you're getting the guilt trip, no exceptions." I sighed, knowing my fate would be sealed if I overdosed again.

"Yes, Mom. I understand." I scratched the back of my head as I heard everyone but Aki, Shino, and Kiro chuckle at my misfortune.

"Well, let's eat!" Aki stood up and vanished into the dining room, the rest following suit while I stayed with Mom at the door.

"Lanza, are you thinking of going back?" I looked at her dumbfounded. Why would she ask this out of the blue?

"Mom, what do you mean?"

"Going back to the battlefield. The very same one that cost you your comrades." I sighed before speaking with resolve in my voice.

"Mom, that is done. They fought their damnedest, and believed solely in the cause they fought for." She let out a small sigh and nodded, pulling me into a gentle hug.

"Lanza, you have a lot to live for. Don't toss it in the trash. I lost my husband, your father, but did I let that bring me down? No. Because I have you all. You and your brothers and sisters. I see your father in each of you. He's immensely proud of all of you. You wanted to be known and make a difference, and you did. Remember, when things try and bring you down, reject them and fight back. Eventually you will win. Understand, young man?"

"Yes, ma'am." I gave a small salute as she chuckled.

"Go, I'll just put my stuff down." She turned me to the dining room and patted my back as I walked over to the table.

"Hey, where's Mom?"

"She's putting her stuff down. She'll be here in a sec." As if on cue, she walked in and sat down on the last open chair next to Yumi. We said our graces, then started eating. We shared stories and jokes until I decided to put Yumi on the spot. "Everyone, I believe Yumi has something to say." She was horrified, obviously unprepared to tell anybody else.

"Yes, little sister, what have you been hiding from us?"

"I..." She glanced at me with an uncertain expression, until I gave her a small nod, giving her the go-ahead to let the secret out. "I have a work crush..." She muttered it, barely audible.

"Hm? What was that, sis?"

"A work crush..." She said it a little louder, but it wasn't enough.

"A what?"

"I said a work crush! I have a goddamn work crush!" She slapped her hands on the table out of embarrassment, sinking down in her chair as she let out a small whine. I let out a small sigh before addressing the family.

"She has a crush on her photographer, Noah Sanchez." Mom pet her head as both a consoling method and a congratulations for getting to the next step in her life. "Problem is, she can't control herself around him, so she's somewhat awkward. But I have a plan."

"What about the one where I let you know in a month?"

"Keep it going. I'm gonna tag along for the next shoot. See what he's got that's wrapped your heart around his finger." She bolted up, shock written all over her face.

"Wait, aren't you guys still making some new songs?!"

"We can postpone for a bit. Our fans are more patient than you think."

"I wish our fans were like that..." Akali had a mix of disgust and disappointment on her face.

"Well, three-quarters of your group screamed straight sex appeal when you first debuted, right?"

"Yeah, true... But anyway, let's not talk about that."

"Okay. Yumi, when your next shoot?"

"Tuesday." I checked my phone, seeing it was Sunday.

"I'll drive you there, then. Besides, I know you got in a small accident." She narrowed her eyes at my magical knowledge of it.

"How did you know?"

"News. Gotta keep up, little sis. I knew it was your car. It's gonna cost nearly three paychecks, right?" She deflated, letting out a sad sigh.

"Yeah... I should've just taken a taxi..."

"Don't worry. I'll get it fixed. Trust me." She nodded, giving a small smile.

"Thanks, big bro."

"No problem, Yumi." Dinner went by and everyone left for home. It was just me, my brothers, and Aki.

"Care to stay the night, Akali?"

"Sure. I'll just text the girls." She walked off to my room, pulling out her phone.

"I'm going to call it a day. See you in the morning, little brother."

"Night, Kiro." I went to the kitchen, staring at the piles of plates. "Guess I'll take care of the dishes tonight." Heading to the sink, I turned the faucet on and started cleaning all the grease and bits of food off. Dousing each one in dish soap, I scrubbed it off and gave the dishes a final rinse, placing them in the drying rack. I dried my hands and went up to my room, Akali already relaxing on my bed in one of my shirts a few sizes too big for her. I went to get a shower in to refresh myself.

Akali POV:

I let the girls know I was staying over at Lanza's place as I made myself comfortable on the pillow and the mattress. I heard the door to the bathroom open as my boyfriend came out in his boxers. He grabbed a pair of shorts and slipped them on, jumping into bed. I snuggled up into his chest as he wrapped his arms around me. As I ran my hand across his back, I felt something like a scar running all over his skin.

"Babe?"

"Mm...?"

"What's this?" I indicated the scar as he let out a suddenly shaky breath.

"I... Aki, promise you won't overreact?"

"Okay..."

"When I was back in the field, I took a grenade to the back. My biggest blind spot. I was out of the fight for a good while, so I hit back harder when I killed the last major power. It doesn't hurt as much now, but it was excruciating back when I first got it." I looked around his body, seeing a long scar from what looked like a knife across his chest. "Someone tried to stab me, but they only managed to cut me." I hummed quietly, tracing it with my index finger before lightly flicking his forehead.

"Baka. Always getting hurt."

"We all get hurt at one point. But we keep pushing through to get stronger."

"True. Just promise you won't get hurt unless it's out of your control."

"I promise. Do you guys have any upcoming tours I should know about?"

"There is one, but it's not for a few months."

"Interviews?"

"None."

"Then I have time to spend with my cute kunoichi girlfriend." I giggled as I snuggled further into his chest, sighing in satisfaction. "Hey, I need your opinion on a few lyrics I've whipped up lately."

"Lemme see them." He turned over, opening a drawer in the bedside table and pulled out a few sheets of paper, handing them over to me to look at. Two of them were titled 'Get Me Out' and 'Break', and another was a work in progress called 'Riot'. Honestly, I'd need more source material before I give my full opinion. "I'm gonna need more than the lyrics on paper, babe. Anything else?"

"Yeah, I have a short lyric run of Get Me Out. It's in the studio down in the hallway. Wanna take a listen?"

"'Course. Lead the way." He spun to the floor as I rolled onto my feet, following him to the studio. I saw his old guitar and piano sitting on the side next to the console for mixing the audio. He handed me a set of headphones as he put the track in the player.

"It's running from the start of the chorus to the second verse. Should be enough for an opinion, right?"

"Sure." He played the track as I listened, the chorus coming on strong, the power in Lanza's voice shaping the lyrics to his will. The feelings I caught were ones of distress, inferiority, and a range of negative feelings. Once the track stopped, I took off the headphones and glanced at Lanza, tuning his guitar. "Babe?"

"Mm?"

"Was this song talking about the war you were in?"

"Somewhat. But you'll hear the full song soon." I hummed in acknowledgment, before a sudden memory of him playing solos with his old guitar in high school came across my thoughts.

"Hey, can you play the solos you tabbed in school?"

"Sure, but I redid everything. It honestly sounds better than with this one."

"Where's the other guitar?"

"On the rack. Let me grab it." He went over to get it, pulling out his phone and tapping on a few things as he sat down. I noticed he had an app open that helped him tune the guitar for standard tuning. After a few minutes of adjusting, he gave it a strum across all strings, the sound smooth and clean. "Alright. Like I said, I honestly find these re-tabbed versions better. I don't know about you, though."

"We'll see. Go play."

(https://youtu.be/wvlfMkfoeI0)

H-Holy shit... they do sound better than before. Oh, thank my brain for making me record him doing all three solos on my phone. His techniques have improved and changed. The distortion one was new to me. Overall, his skills have evolved from high school.

"Well?"

"I... I have no words to even begin to describe how much better it sounds! Did you just come up with that distortion technique?"

"I've practiced. Really hard on the strumming hand, though. Ow..." He shook his arm and briefly massaged his hand as he put the guitar back on the rack. "Anyway, let's get some sleep."

"Mm." We went back to bed, cuddling up into each other as I held on to him like he was going to vanish the instant I blinked. "I love you, Lanza."

"I love you too, Aki." He pecked my forehead as we fell asleep.

*The next day*

I blinked my eyes open to find Lanza in front of his closet door, picking out a set of clothes to wear today. His phone was open on the bed as I saw a few texts from Yumi.

_"Right, he was going to check out why this Noah guy has got her heart racing like a cheetah."_ I slowly shuffled out of bed, stretching and yawning as I sleepily wrapped myself around his back.

"Morning, baby...~"

"Morning, babe." He kissed me as he took a grey shirt out with some black jeans and a familiar leather jacket from his time on the basketball varsity team.

"You still have that?"

"Coach let us keep them. Good memories with the team, y'know?"

"Yeah. I went to each game just to see how you would play."

"We always managed to outscore our opponents somehow. Then the national finals came around, and well..."

"You guys went for gold and got it. I was surprised then, still am now when I think about that."

"I was running the ball, but there was nearly no time to get to the net before the buzzer, so I took a crack shot. Somehow beat the buzzer by the time it fell through the net."

"I was jaw-dropped. I was thinking 'Holy shit, he did not just pull that off'."

"Well, I did. After that, we partied for hours and got drunk off our asses."

"So you did." His phone interrupted our conversation as the name Lucas came up. He picked it up and answered the call, putting it on speakerphone.

"Yeah, what's up?"

_"So, that title you guys came up with for the album? Good in my book, so go ahead."_

"Thanks, man."

_"Oh, you have an upcoming concert on Friday at the stadium. Might be a good time to let those new songs loose, then?"_

"Sure. Then we'll showcase Riot as the big finisher. We've got someone who can put chills down your spine with her vocals."

_"Who?"_

"My big sister. She's done a few songs, but this is the first collab between us."

_"Alright. Let her know about the concert, and you can get to work on finishing up the last songs for the album."_

"Got it. Later, Lucas. Maybe I'll introduce you two."

_"Perhaps. Well, I'll leave you three to that. Where's your bassist been lately?"_

"Oh, he's getting his bass fixed. He snapped the top string somehow."

_"I see. I'll update you if anything comes up."_

"Thanks again, Lucas."

_"No problem."_ He hung up and dropped the phone back onto the bed before going to the bathroom to change his clothes. I changed back into my clothes from yesterday, since I forgot to grab a change of clothes before going over here. When he came back out, he picked up his phone and put it in his pocket.

"Is that your new manager?"

"Yep. Helluva lot better than our old one."

"Why'd Yumi text you?"

"They needed her in today since they were coming up on a marketing deadline for her magazine cover."

"Hmm... Well, I won't keep you. Go, let me know what it is that has her heart around his finger." He pecked the tip of my nose before grabbing his keys and heading out. I went downstairs to smell something like pancakes cooking. I peeked in the kitchen, spotting Shiro flipping pancakes in a pan. I went over to the table and pulled up a seat, the sliding of the chair letting him know of my presence.

"Oh, morning, Akali."

"Morning. Those pancakes smell real good."

"You wanna try some? Trust me, it's way better than mix." He slid a plate over with a single large pancake laced with butter and syrup. He passed a knife and fork over as I cut a slice off. Taking a bite, I reveled in the taste, sighing in delight. "How is it?"

"So much better than the usual pancake mix. I gotta get the recipe, I bet the girls would love this. If you know Kai'sa, she's gonna cook this for sure."

"Lucky for you, I wrote an extra today. Consider it thanks for warning me about your plans with my brother." I chuckled sheepishly, as he took out a folded piece of paper, placing it next to my plate as he returned to cooking the rest of the batch. "I guess Lanza said he was going in today?"

"Yep. Wonder why the deadline for Yumi's magazine changed..."

"Beats me. She only let Lanza know, and that's it. Kinda weird that our sister is only letting him know."

"I mean, back then, he was the one to drive her to work and do the shoot sometimes, right?"

"That's true. I guess that makes more sense."

"It does, doesn't it?" I finished up the pancake, putting the piece of paper in my pocket and putting the plate in the sink. "See you guys on Friday."

"Hey, we sent four VIP tickets to your mailbox. If they haven't checked it, be sure to check, will ya?"

"Got it. Peace." I left their penthouse, walking back to the K/DA penthouse and checking the mail. Like he said, four VIP ticket to the Friday concert. Walking in with the tickets hidden away, I found Kai'sa on the couch, flipping through cooking channels. I sat down next to her as I took a breath.

"Hey, Akali. Had fun last night?" I lightly blushed, kicking her in the shin.

"Shut up... where are the others?"

"Eve's getting her beauty sleep, as usual. Ahri is bored out her mind. Same as me."

"I think I have a solution for your boredom."

"What's that?" I pulled out the recipe, placing it in her palm.

"Pancake recipe, courtesy of Mr. Del Relampago's little brother."

"What's special about this?"

"Not one mention of using mix. Straight from scratch." She unfolded the sheet, intently reading over the recipe before vanishing into the kitchen, the sound of drawers and cabinets opening filling the penthouse. I giggled a bit, taking the remote and turning off the TV, pulling out my phone and scrolling through social media, until an image caught my eye. I tapped on it, seeing Lanza and Shiro staring at the camera with their backs facing it, the mana tattoos of angel and demon wings glowing brightly as a manifestation of those wings were on their respective brothers. The account name was N3PH1L1M, so I checked on it, seeing the name of my boyfriend as the owner of the account. I decided to follow said account, seeing he had nearly 1.4 million followers and 4 he was following. I'm pretty sure I know who he's following. I scrolled through the images, mostly from recent days, but I found the first photo at the very bottom. It was me and him back in school, taking a selfie. I had my big dumb high school smile and he had a smug look mixed with amusement. I looked at it, finding it linked to a post. The post had the picture and the caption:

_'One of the best girlfriends in the world. Replacements? No thank you. Lysm babe!'_ I smiled at the caption, saving the picture to my account's library. Anyway, I'm going to plant the tickets where they can see it, then I'll let them know about the concert.


	7. Chapter 6: Now I Know Why... / A Concert to Remember

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lanza goes with his twin sister to her photo shoot to see how her heart was stolen, and gives the fans a rocking night.

Lanza POV:

I picked up Yumi and drove her to the shoot, parking my car where I'd usually park it back then. Getting out of the car, we went inside and went through security.

"Morning, Mr. and Ms. Relampago. Had a good morning so far?"

"So far, so good. Noticed anything strange with my sister lately?"

"Noah Sanchez. Her new photographer. Seems he caught her heart the second they met."

"Seems like it. Are we clear to go?"

"All clear. Go on in, you two."

"Thank you." We entered as Yumi's manager called her over to get dressed for the shoot. I decided to take a seat where she would be making her poses for the magazine cover, noticing a young man around Yumi's age setting up a camera. I sat down, scrolling through my phone when I noticed a notification that someone was following my account. I checked it and saw Aki's profile, the selfie from high school saved in her library. I smirked and followed her back, when I heard my sister clear her throat.

"What do you think?" I looked at her, dressed in a navy blue halter crop top and a wine red miniskirt, with a pair of sunglasses perched on the top of her head.

"Give me a spin real quick." So she spun, the clothing emphasizing her absolute adorableness despite being the same age as me. "Oh, no... I think I'm having a cuteness overload... Oh, God... my heart... What have you done, little sis?" She giggled and flashed me our signature smug smile before speaking.

"Consider that payback for putting me on the spot last night in front of the family." She lightly booped my nose before skipping off to prepare. I recovered from my mini heart seizure and relaxed, sitting down to watch the shoot. Her poses ranged from a subtle coyness to unexpected boldness, but each of them had one thing in common. Each time the photographer - who I identified as Mr. Sanchez himself - gave her positive feedback, a slight blush was evident on her face afterwards. He seems polite, not too extreme, but not too meek. Seems like a match created in heaven's deepest sanctuaries. Oh, yeah. He's the one for my sister. And it's about time she stopped being the single one along with Shiro. Now we can just tease him about that. The manager called a break as I tossed Yumi a nearby water bottle. She opened it and took a few gulps before closing it again and taking a breath.

"Not bad, sis. I didn't think you'd get this bold."

"I've grown up. I'm not the shy teenage schoolgirl I was back then. I'm a woman now, and you'd best believe it."

"Oh, I do. I'm just stunned you never got a boyfriend by now."

"I'm gonna save my love for that true special someone, bro. Hopefully it'll be Noah in the future..." She trailed off, a slight blush making itself present on her face. I cleared my throat to bring her back as I signaled the blush on her face. She got the message and fanned herself with her hand, starting to cool off from her quick fantasy. The manager then called my name as I approached him.

"What's up?"

"Think you and Yumi could do a duo shot? It'll help promote your band in the process."

"I don't see why not. Should I just stay in these, or swap into my rock star getup?"

"The rock star getup, if you can."

"Sure, I'll be right back." I walked to the parking lot and opened the hood of my car, bringing out my bag of spare concert clothes before heading back in. "Any stylists here who can do a recolor?"

"We have a few. What colors do you need?"

"Purple and gold. Re-tip the silver with gold, the rest of my hair a subtle purple."

"Got it. I'll call in our pro on that." I nodded, heading into the dressing room to change out. Once I finished, someone called me over. I saw a girl decked out in purple and some black, I remember her as Yumi's usual stylist. Morgana, I think her name was.

"Morning, Morgana."

"Good morning, Mr. Relampago. Gold for the tips and purple for the rest, correct?"

"Yep. Go on ahead."

"Of course." And so, she went to work on recoloring my hair, as I looked through my phone. I decided to text Aki, see what she was doing.

_'babe?'_

_'?'_

_'Anything new?'_

_'Shiro gave me the recipe for those pancakes he cooked earlier and kai'sa's making some'_

_'He wrote an extra?'_

_'Yep'_

_'Did you get the tickets?'_

_'They came in the mail thx bb'_

_'Np but let the rest of them know whats going down friday'_

_'I got it, c u on friday'_

_'Luv u'_

_'Luv u 2'_

I closed my phone as Morgana cleared her throat.

"And I'm done. Some of my finest detailing yet." I looked in the mirror, and my God, she did a bang-on job of bringing out the color scheme. It flowed with my jacket, and emphasized my facial structure. I smirked and stood up, shaking her hand.

"Thank you, Morgana. You should be my stylist as well."

"Well, I'll see when I'm available. I'll give your sister a call when I find out."

"Sure thing. Thanks again."

"This is what I do. If the boss says I'm a pro, believe it."

"I sure do. Peace." I left and returned to my sister, who was jaw-dropped at Morgana's work.

"Did Gana do this for you?"

"She sure did. Anyway, why don't we get on with the shoot?"

"Alright." We walked to the green screen, taking neutral positions.

"Okay, we'll do four shots. For the first one, lean against each other like you're punks." Yumi had changed back into her leather jacket and skinny jeans, so we could pull this off easy. We leaned on each other's shoulder blades as Noah readied the shot. "Hold..." The camera flashed as he signaled for us to relax. "Alright, that's first try. Now, Yumi, if you could sit on your brother's shoulders and rest your head against him, that would be much appreciated." She did what she was asked as I squatted for easier positioning. She sat down and planted her chest on the top of my head and made a cute expression. I gave the smug smirk as he took the picture. "Nice! Okay, Lanza, I want you to do something you'd do when Yumi's exhausted." I felt my sister flop onto my back as she grabbed my shoulders and hopped up. I looped my arms under her thighs as she draped her arms around my neck. Noah took the shot as he looked over the three pictures. "Okay, last one. Think of rainy day, and go from there." I took off my jacket and held it over my sister as she pretended to look cold under the rain. I put on a caring expression as the camera flashed. "Okay, we're done. Thanks, you two."

"No prob, Noah. Bye!"

"Bye, Yumi." She skipped off as I approached Noah.

"Noah Sanchez, right?"

"That's me. What can I do for you?"

"You seem to have taken an interest in photographing for my sister, correct?"

"I have, but it was because her old one had retired."

"I understand that. I have one question for you, though."

"Shoot."

"Would you take Yumi out on a date to get to know her better?" He was taken aback, surprise on his face.

"Yumi? Her? I... I'd need the permission of someone in her family, right?"

"You have mine. That's good enough, no? Ask her. I'm certain she'll accept."

"S-sure. Have a good day, Lanza."

"You too, Noah." I left for the car as I grabbed my bag and stuffed it inside the hood. Getting inside, we left the studio and I drove Yumi back to her apartment, then back to the penthouse. Along the way, I noticed a text, so I stopped at a red light next to the penthouse and opened it, and the contact was Sarah.

_'hi uncle L!'_

_'hey kiddo doing good in school?'_

_'yep! headmaster said im graduating early since ive been working hard!'_

_'good going Sarah! your pops must be proud'_

_'oh he is i told him earlier'_

_'when's the ceremony?'_

_'tomorrow afternoon i want you to be there with dad and auntie Sophie'_

_'i got you kid, and as a reward for being a hard worker ill give you three front row seat tickets for our concert on Friday, and you can bring a few of your friends, no need for them to have tickets'_

_'really?! sweet thx uncle L!'_

_'i got you sweetie now get back to work understood?'_

_'yes sir! love ya uncle!'_

_'love ya 2 kid'_

Closing my phone, I went back into the parking garage and went back up to the penthouse, heading into the studio to see Kiro putting the finishing touches on a few tracks for the concert.

"Hey, little bro. So Shino's going to star in Riot?"

"Yep. I let her know while I was heading to the studio for Yumi's shoot."

"Cool. I sent her the lyrics, you don't mind if she leads for the most part?"

"Nope, she needs to get her voice out there. There's that amount of grit and roughness when she sings that it's memorable. I'll join in at the chorus, besides, it'll be our last song of the set."

"Got it. So, how 'bout that Noah guy?"

"He's a good kid. Definitely the one for Yumi."

"You approve of this whole thing? You're certain he's the one for our baby sister?"

"Kiro, you were the same when I introduced Aki all those years ago. How is this any different?"

"I just don't want Yumi to have a broken heart later on. You know what I'd do to people who hurt my siblings."

"You'd break them. Look, just let me handle this. For now, worry about putting together the song set and the venue. I'll keep an eye on the both of them."

*Friday night, stadium*

Alright, tonight's the big one. Shino's on standby, getting herself done up by Morgana. The opener band we called had the crowd riled up and hyped, then we got the cue to make an entrance for the record books.

Akali POV:

We got the VIP booth next to the stage as the opening band hyped the crowd up. They walked back behind the stage as the lights went dark. Fog coated itself across the stage as the crowd cheered, ready for the greatest night of their lives. I was lightly bouncing in my seat, then Lanza's voice suddenly echoed through the fog.

"How are you guys tonight?!" They responded with cheering as he chuckled. "Now, who's ready to get heated up to the max, huh? If you're ready, then let's, get, ROCKING!!" Kiro was tapping the cymbal as Shiro got to work on his guitar.

(https://youtu.be/wOHOCBEVKOI)

_*intro riff*_   
_The good life is what I need_   
_Too many people steppin' over me_   
_The only thing that's been on my mind_   
_Is the one thing I need before I die!_

_All I want_   
_Is a little of the good life_   
_All I need_   
_Is to have a good time_   
_Oh-h-h-h-h_   
_The good life_   
_All I want_   
_Is a little of the good life_   
_All I need_   
_Is to have a good time (Oh-h-h-h-h)_   
_The good life_   
_(The good life)_

_I don't really know who I am_   
_It's time for me to take a stand_   
_I need a change and I need it fast_   
_I know that any day could be the last!_

_All I want_   
_Is a little of the good life_   
_All I need_   
_Is to have a good time_   
_The good life_   
_All I want_   
_Is a little of the good life_   
_All I need_   
_Is to have a good time (Oh-h-h-h-h)_   
_The good life_

_Hold on, hold on_   
_I always wanted it this way (You never wanted it this way_ _!_ _)_   
_Hold on, hold on_   
_I always wanted it this way (You didn't ask for it this way_ _!_ _)_   
_I always wanted it this way_ _..._

_*short solo*_

_(The good life)_   
_All I want_   
_Is a little of the good life_   
_All I need_   
_Is to have a good time_   
_Oh-h-h-h-h_   
_The good life_   
_All I want_   
_Is a little of the good life_   
_All I need_   
_Is to have a good time(Oh-h-h-h-h)_   
_The good life_   
_(Whoo!)_   
_(The good life)_

Shiro hit two more notes before sliding his hand across the guitar neck, the crowd screaming.

"Yeah, yeah! That's what we wanna hear! Alright! Now I gotta ask you guys something. Who here has had a relationship come crashing down on them?" Some of the crowd yelled. "For those who have, have you waited to see if your lover would change, and they never did?" More screams from the crowd. "This goes out to those who went through that hell!" The drumsticks clicked together as they played an intro tune I remember from that one morning.

(https://youtu.be/b3xx3y-E7d4)

_The sky is breaking me tonight_   
_I wish that you were by my side_   
_the world keeps falling under me_   
_I wish that you could see..._   
_Lines were crossed in my mind_   
_I know I should have seen the signs_   
_I might be lost on the way_   
_but I_ _'_ _m not afraid..._

_I wanted you to know_   
_wanted you to know_   
_wanted you to know I won't be waiting_   
_Burning as I_   
_needed you to know_   
_I have to let you go_   
_I've wasted all my time as you were changing_   
_killing all our memories..._

_Should have seen it from the start_   
_we all tend to fall apart_   
_If we believe that we can change_   
_t_ _hen_ _it's all in vain_   
_We could try and try again_   
_But we'd get closer to the end_   
_Crawling as we try to breathe_   
_We're not meant to be_

_I wanted you to know_   
_wanted you to know_   
_wanted you to know I won't be waiting_   
_Burning as I_   
_needed you to know_   
_I have to let you go_   
_I've wasted all my time as you were changing_   
_killing our memories..._

_*instrumental*_

_..._ _I wanted you to know_   
_wanted you to know_   
_wanted you to know I won't be waiting_   
_Burning as I_   
_needed you to know_   
_I have to let you go_   
_I've wasted all my time as you were changing_   
_killing our memories..._

With that final shred, the crowd screamed and cheered as the girls were sitting shocked at his performance so far. I sighed in amazement at my boyfriend as I listened to him.

"Whoo! It's good to sing here tonight! The energy, we can feel it, ladies and gentlemen. Thank you all for coming out tonight. Without any further ado, I have a few songs for you guys that'll shake you to the core. Here we go..." I noticed the bassist looked like Jackson, the guy from the restaurant Lanza took me to for breakfast. I won't pry into it, it's his band anyway. He picked the greatest to play with him. Kiro brought the sticks together again as the song started.

(https://youtu.be/doUNZn9a9xc)

_(Your skin, it's thin) x2_   
_The sky, is falling, on you, I know, what you're after_   
_My eyes, so cold and abused, I know what you're after_

_I feel the pain, wake up inside, I take the blame, so I can hide, all the scars_   
_You've stayed the same, so long I've tried, to break the chains, now I can find, all your scars_

_Get me out of here, so I can breathe, it's all become, so clear_   
_What lies beneath, your skin (your skin), it's thin (it's thin)_   
_You're never gonna keep me down, get me out, just get me out of here_   
_(Your skin, it's thin) x2_

_I've tried, for so long, for you, I know_ _what you're after_   
_Your lies, still unknown (unknown), the truth (the truth), I know what you're after_

_I feel the pain, wake up inside, I take the blame, so I can hide, all the scars_   
_You've stayed the same, so long I've tried, to break the chains, now I can find, all your scars_

_Get me out of here, so I can breathe, it's all become, so clear_   
_What lies beneath, your skin (your skin), it's thin (it's thin)_   
_You're never gonna keep me down, get me out, just get me out of here_

_(Whoa-whoa) x4_

_Life can not go, on this way, you're a walking, tragedy (tragedy)_   
_Stuck in here I, need to leave (need to leave), stuck in here I'm, breaking free, breaking free_

_Get me out of here, so I can breathe, it's all become, so clear_   
_What lies beneath, your skin (your skin), it's thin (it's thin)_   
_You're never gonna keep me down, get me out, just get me out of here_   
_I feel the pain, wake up inside, I take the blame, so I can hide, all the scars_   
_You've stayed the same, so long I've tried, to break the chains, now I can find, all your scars..._

The crowd cried out as he looked out across the stadium.

"That's only one, people. I gotta ask you all one thing. Have people told you your way of living is not up to their standards?" They yelled as he nodded. "You know what I say? Fuck 'em! Who gives a shit about how they live their lives? No one. Why should they care how we live? Because tonight's the night we break away from that part of society!"

(https://youtu.be/9tTOd282400)

_*intro riff*_

_(V1: Lanza)_   
_Tonight, my head is spinning_   
_I need something to pick me up_   
_I've tried but nothing is working_   
_I won't stop_   
_I won't say I've had enough_

_(Pre-chorus: Lanza/Kiro/Shiro)_   
_Tonight, I start the fire_   
_Tonight I break away,_

_(Chorus: Lanza)_   
_Break!_   
_Away from everybody_   
_Break!_   
_Away from everything_   
_If you can't stand the way this place is_   
_Take, yourself to higher places_

_Oh, oh_

_(V2 and on: L)_   
_At night I feel like a vampire_   
_It's not right_   
_I just can't give it up_   
_I'll try to get myself higher_   
_Let's go_   
_We're gonna light it up_

_Tonight we start the fire_   
_Tonight we break away_

_Break!_   
_Away from everybody_   
_Break!_   
_Away from everything_   
_If you can't stand the way this place is_   
_Take, yourself to higher places_

_*instrumental*_

_If you can't stand,_   
_The way this place is_   
_Take, yourself, to higher places_   
_Break!_   
_Away from everybody_   
_Break!_   
_Away from everything_   
_If you can't stand the way this place is_   
_Take, yourself to higher places_   
_Oh, oh,_   
_Higher places,_   
_Oh, oh,_   
_To higher places,_   
_Oh, oh,_   
_Higher places,_   
_Take yourself to higher places_

"I won't lie Akali, he's putting on a damn good show." I turned to Ahri, who was jaw-dropped at the performance.

"I wouldn't expect anything less."

"Alright! Man, you guys are getting so heated up! Let's get that out with a song I think will get your blood pumping that heat out 'til you're cooled down. I want everyone to join in at the chorus, got me?" They yelled again as the lights shifted to an icy blue, a seductive giggle ripping through a few seconds after.

"Well, well. What a big surprise. How rude that you didn't introduce me, little brother."

"Apologies, sis." He invited Shino-nee? Interesting. Kiro started the rhythm as Shiro started playing.

(https://youtu.be/_8y0m_4O4U4)

(Skip to 0:36, bold text means they're using their demonic-esque voice)

_*Intro riff*_

_(V1: Shino)_   
_If you feel so empty_   
_So used up, so let down_   
_If you feel so angry_   
_So ripped off, so stepped on_   
_You're not the only one_   
_Refusing to back down_   
_You're not the only one_   
_So get up_

_(C: Lanza/Shino)_   
**_Let's start a riot, a riot_ **   
**_Let's start a riot_ **   
**_Let's start a riot, a riot_ **   
**_Let's start a riot_ **

_(V2: S)_   
_If you feel so filthy_   
_So dirty, so fucked up_   
_If you feel so walked on_   
_So painful, so pissed off_   
_You're not the only one_   
_Refusing to go down_   
_You're not the only one_   
_So get up_

_(C: L/S)_   
**_Let's start a riot, a riot_ **   
**_Let's start a riot_ **   
**_Let's start a riot, a riot_ **   
**_Let's start a riot_ **

_(Shiro)_   
_*solo*_

_(C: L/S)_   
**_Let's start a riot, a riot_ **   
**_Let's start a riot_ **   
**_(Rah!)_ **   
**_Let's start a riot, a riot_ **   
**_Let's start a riot_ **   
**_Let's start a riot, a riot_ **   
**_Let's start a riot_ **   
**_Let's start a riot, a riot_ **   
**_Let's start a riot_ **   
**_Let's start a riot, a riot_ **   
**_Let's start a riot_ **   
**_(Rah...!)_ **

I glanced at the girls to see their faces in pure amazement, and I noticed Lanza and Shiro had manifested the wings from the picture I saw. The crowd cheered as the lights returned to white, a standing ovation received.

"Thank you guys! We love you! Rock on!" He dropped the mic as they walked backstage. I stood up and walked down to where they were, seeing my boyfriend chugging down a water bottle when I got there. I snuck up behind him and as he put the bottle down, I covered his eyes with my hands.

"Guess who~" I giggled and pecked his cheek as he kissed me back.

"Hey, babe. What did you think?"

"I _loved_ it. You fucking killed it tonight."

"Aww, thanks. We're heading to the bar, wanna join us?" The girls walked in as he said that, a look of interest on their faces.

"The bar, eh? Why not, we can relax."


	8. Chapter 7: Bad Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lanza tells K/DA about his time in the military, and what he saw on one mission with his squad.

Content Warning: Descriptions of Gore

Lanza POV:

Akali cashed in her need to ride in my car and was surprised at how comfy she was.

"Wow. It's comfier than I thought."

"You've ridden along with Evelynn, right?"

"In her Lamborghinis, yeah. Why?"

"Listen to this." So I went ahead and started the engine, giving it a couple of revs.

(Skip to 2:05-2:21. If you wanna watch the whole thing, be my guest.)

Her eyes widened as she looked behind her to see the engine.

"What kind of fucking engine is that?!"

"4.9 liter naturally aspirated Flat 12. It'll roar." I put the car in gear and started our trip to the bar, then I heard my phone ring. I fished it out of my pocket and answered it.

"Hello?"

_"Hey, kid. I found the issue."_

"What's wrong with the engine?"

_"Your transmission was running low on fluid. Luckily, I have a can somewhere in the garage. I'll get it filled again and deliver it, sound good?"_

"Sure. Thanks for the help."

_"No prob. She'll be good as new. See you later, kid."_

"Later." I hung up and told Akali. "He found the issue with my bike. Low fluids."

"That was it, huh? I top it off after a couple months to a year. Keeps it running smoothly. But I guess the stress made you forget?"

"I guess it did. Well, I can drink tonight and celebrate both of my babes." She giggled and kissed my cheek, pulling out her phone.

"That reminds me, how long did you have that selfie of us back in high school?"

"Kept it around until now. I moved it to my social media's private section." I went through my calendar on my phone and saw something for next Wednesday. An interview. "Oh, goddammit."

"What?"

"We have an interview scheduled next Wednesday..." I groaned and planted the back of my head into the headrest of the seat, slightly whining. Akali rolled her eyes in amusement as she stroked my hair.

"You're such a baby at times..."

"But I'm your baby."

"You are, smooth talker. Now, focus on the road." I sighed and relaxed, getting back to driving. After a good ten minutes, I pulled into the back parking lot at the bar and shut off the car.

"Here we are." We got out as Evelynn's purple Lamborghini parked next to us, then Kiro's Murcielago on the other side. We walked to the entrance and went inside, taking a seat in a booth. A staff member came up to our booth a few minutes later.

"Welcome. Order for the night?"

"Three silver vine sake glasses, on the rocks."

"Perhaps some bourbon for the rest of us."

"Right away." They left, and we just chatted and made conversation as I scrolled through my phone. Suddenly, a call came up from a friend I made in my time in the military. Phantom.

"Guys, I'll be back in a bit. Don't drink my damn glass."

"We promise, babe." I stood and went out to the parking lot, answering the call to my mysterious friend.

"Phantom. Good to hear from you again."

_"Same to you. How's your life as a rock star?"_

"Pretty good. We're out for drinks to wind down after a concert at the stadium."

_"I see. Well, the commander told me to deliver your rifle to where you live, so I'll fly to Ionia and find you."_

"Alright. What about my Manta Rays?" (This came from an idea my friend and I came up with for a modified pistol for my OC. If you want more info, you can follow and DM my friend Fiestaguy3 or just wait for me to create something for the ideas we came up with. And don't look up the actual version, that's not what's mentioned.)

_"Your pistols? Sure. I'll bring them as well."_

"Thanks, Phantom. I owe ya."

_"Anything for a friend. I'll call you when I arrive."_

"Copy that. Over and out."

 _"Over and out."_ I hung up and went back inside, my drink sitting next to Akali's glass of bourbon. I sat down and took a swig out of it and leaned back.

"So, who was that?"

"A friend we'll call Phantom."

"That's a peculiar name for a person."

"That was what his file called him back in our squadron."

"Ah, right. You served for a while to push back that terrorist threat."

"If it's not to much to ask, can you tell us what happened?" I glanced at Kiro who held my shoulder.

"Don't worry. If you need to stop, we'll wait." I nodded and took a deep breath to compose myself.

"Palms out. I'll feed you the visual information as well." They held their palms out and overlapped their free hands with each others' as I placed mine in Akali's and Evelynn's. "Three to four years ago, I was drafted into the Spec Ops regiment of the military. Transferred to the black ops and received our partners and call signs. "

3rd POV: (Narration will be in italics, any radio talk during flashback will be italicized and bold)

 _"I was partnered with Phantom. Our issued call sign was Black Hawk One and Two._ _Phantom had a reason to be called what he was. He was always there, but you don't know until it's too late."_

The scene cuts from the bar to the barracks as a younger Lanza is shown field-stripping his rifle.

"Hey, Phantom."

"Yes?" Lanza then puts a piece of his rifle down as he leans back.

"Why the hell are we getting custom-built rifles and pistols, and the other regiments have standard issue ones?"

"We have reasons to take challenges with these weapons, Lanza. You should be used to these."

"I am, but I'm curious as to why we're getting special treatment or something else."

_"I'd get my answer when we were deployed to our base of operations. Intel had pinpointed the most activity in a Noxian-controlled village nineteen kilometers west from where we were."_

An aerial view of a military camp is shown before switching to Lanza and Phantom entering the communications tent.

"Commander."

"Lieutenants." They salute each other before walking to a table with a map of the area.

"At 0450 hours, our scouts uncovered a hostage situation and the use of child soldiers in the village nineteen klicks west of our position. Two war crimes already accounted for. We can only deploy two-man teams according to the size of your squadron. Get those with the same call signs with each other and report back. I'll supply additional information before we send you there."

"Yes, sir." They leave the tent and return to their squadron, the other members chatting over lunch and cigarettes. "Guys, we got a problem."

"What's the dilemma?"

"The village nineteen klicks west of here has taken hostages and is utilizing child soldiers to force us to hesitate."

"Christ, that's two war crimes, right? They're insane..."

"We have to organize ourselves into two-man teams. Find who has the same call sign as you and pair up. I'll report once we're all teamed up."

"Got it." The members then stand up and find their battle buddy. Once that happened, they all stood shoulder-to-shoulder with their partner.

_"The teams were as followed: Vulture One and Two, known by Blackwood and O'Donnell. Gazelle Six and Nine, known as Carter and Mikhailov. Eagle Four and Five, Fujimaru and Fujimoto. Panther Three and Seven, sisters by the name of Katsu. Finally, Black Hawk One and Two. Phantom and I. We reported back to our commander and he gave us additional info."_

"Additional forces are coming in seven klicks east of the village. Which team is an expert in demolition?"

_"From what I remembered, Fujimaru and Fujimoto were the ones who were master trappers and demolitions experts, so they stepped up."_

"Call sign?"

"Eagle Four and Five, sir."

"I want you two to place I.E.D.s around the perimeter of the village, and ready a trap. Black Hawks?" Lanza and Phantom approach their commander as he speaks again. "You two are taking lead on this op. Gear up and get ready."

"Yes, sir." Leaving the tent, all five teams return to their own and ready their weapons.

"Alright, Eagle Four and Five, once you set the traps up, fall back to cover a good distance away from there. Phantom, O'Donnell, Mikhailov, Katsu, and I will be hiding out as sniper support. The snipers are Phantom, O'Donnell, and Rose. Rika, Mikhailov, and I will spot for them and be their CQB. Are we clear?"

"Lima Charlie, Relampago."

"Let's move out." Loading their weapons, they left their tent as a truck pulls up in front of them. Climbing in the back, the truck drives off to the village with the ten squad members in tow. The scene cuts back to the bar as Lanza takes a breath and a sip from his glass before cutting back to a seemingly deserted village.

_"Once we got to the village, Fujimaru and Fujimoto got to work on the I.E.D.s as we took sniping cover around rocky cliff forms."_

The scene then switches to a guard in the village before zooming out, the sight of the guard in the glass lens of a pair of binoculars. They lower to reveal Lanza.

"All teams, sitrep."

**_"Vulture One and Two, we got five tangos, over."_ **

**_"Gazelle Six and Nine, seven on our twelve o'clock."_ **

**_"Panther Three and Seven, nine."_ **

"Copy. We have four on our side."

**_"Orders?"_ **

"Hold fire. We wait for their reinforcements to arrive. When the explosives go off, we begin our assault."

 ** _"Roger._** "

_"We waited for a long while. As Phantom and I continued our recon, I heard a truck to my right and saw one that was not at all military standard. My initial suspicions were confirmed when I saw civilian-like people in the back holding rifles nobody uses in the military."_

"Phantom."

"I see them. Eagle One, stand by."

**_"Roger."_ **

_"There was a trap right at the entrance where we were. The second they reached it, all hell broke loose."_

An explosion booms and echoes as the village comes alive in gunfire from all directions. All that can be registered in that moment is attack, attack, attack. While the enemy panicked, the squadron remained calm under fire.

"Phantom, Andrew(O'Donnell), Rose, open fire."

**_"Lima Charlie. Firing."_ **

Retaliating gunshots are heard as the dust begins to kick up. Lanza puts his binoculars on his belt and grabs his rifle hanging from a rifle sling, pulling the bolt as he readies himself.

"Vlad(Mikhailov), Rika, initiate the Delta Trap."

**_"Copy. Moving in."_ **

**_"Let's tear them down, comrade."_ **

"Phantom, cover me."

"You got it." Nodding to his partner, he begins a sliding descent down a smooth slope as he aligns his eye with the custom CQB four-power hybrid scope attached to the top rail of his rifle. Once on flat ground at the bottom of the slope, the advance begins. Pulling the trigger in a rhythm, the rifle rapidly cracks in bursts as he slowly closes in on the enemy.

**_"Black Hawk Two, status?"_ **

"Laying down fire, Command! Could use a gunship if we got one!"

**_"Copy, we're preparing Harpy One for a run. Send the coordinates and we'll take care of the rest, over."_ **

"Copy, out! O'Donnell, Rose, one of you relay coordinates for a gunship."

**_"I got it O'Donnell, keep the pressure on!"_ **

**_"Roger."_ **

Zooming out from Lanza, the view flies to Rose as she rolls onto her back and retrieves a tablet from her backpack.

"Relampago, coordinates?"

**_"6CFJ12647698, over!"_ **

"Copy! And... relaying it now! Commander, who should we be ready for again?"

**_"Gunship call sign is Harpy One, Katsu."_ **

"Roger. Guys, listen for Harpy One!"

**_"Lima Charlie, over."_ **

"Let's get these motherfuckers." Rose returns to her rifle, pulling out a bullet made specifically for her gun. A special caliber dubbed .82 Tankbuster with a little surprise. Pulling the bolt back, she then slips the bullet into the chamber and locks the bolt back into place as she takes aim. "Guys, incendiary rounds going live, over."

**_"Roger. Raze them to the ground."_ **

Letting her breath out, the trigger is pulled, the boom of the powerful weapon in her hands rapidly sending a bullet made to burn. She hits her mark, a massive hole torn through her target's heart, blood flying everywhere along with sparks and flames. We cut back to Lanza, who has just planted a round through his enemy's head with his pistol.

"Mikhailov, Rika, status?"

**_"Clear. We're waiting on your signal."_ **

"Vlad?"

**_"Waiting for your call, comrade."_ **

"Copy. Move in, but be on guard." As he slowly walks into the village, a nearly nauseating scene is before his eyes.

_"What I saw when I walked into that village was nothing short of infuriating and nauseating. Bodies of civilians hanging from rooftops on ropes with their insides strewn all over the ground. It pissed me off and sickened me to the core."_

"Mikhailov, anything?"

**_"Bodies. Rika?"_ **

**_"Same here. This is fucked up."_ **

"No fucking kidding. Let's get these hostages away from this hellhole." The scene cuts back to the bar as Lanza takes a deep breath before continuing with the story...

_"There was a small building around the size of a two-story apartment here in the city. When we closed in, a machine gunner instantly pushed us back to cover."_

"Phantom, contact on the second floor. Middle window."

 ** _"Copy."_** Then a gunshot echoes in the distance as blood spatters on the window frame. **_"Clear, move in."_**

"Copy. Rose, be ready."

 ** _"Roger."_** All three have their rifles up as we get a closer look at it. A highly modified M4A1, using the stock and handguard from an M16, the handguard derived from the M203-attachment version, a vertical grip under the guard. The standard iron sights? Removed to make way for a holographic sight coupled with a long-range magnifier. The standard 30-round 5.56 NATO magazines are swapped for 20 rounds of potent, high-powered .458 SOCOM.

"Control."

**_"You're cleared hot. Weapons free, but check your shots, over."_ **

"Roger. Keeping that in mind." Lanza glances around him before heading to the door, Rika passing him a Halligan bar. "Remember, check your shots, ladies and gentlemen." They nod. "Mikhailov, take point." Lanza then pries the door open as Mikhailov and Rika walk inside the building, Lanza taking the rear. The first hallway splits three ways, two halls of rooms on both sides and a staircase directly in front.

"Lanza?"

"Both of you, clear the rooms, I'm heading up." Then they take their cautious steps down their assigned paths, Lanza slowly stalking up the stairs, and Mikhailov and Rika clearing each room. As Lanza reaches the second floor, he sees the dead machine gunner his partner put a bullet through.

"Phantom, anything?"

**_"Nothing in my scope. But don't hit any civvies."_ **

"Copy. Rika, Mikhailov, anything?"

**_"Just broken_ ** **_, dead_ ** **_hostages. How insane must you be to do this kind of shit?"_ **

**_"It doesn't take too much to do these sorts of things. My brother did it once. It never ended happily."_ **

"There's gotta be a few of these guys left. They certainly wouldn't turn tail in a place they obviously control."

**_"Breach and clear?"_ **

"Affirmative. Both of you get up here. Rika, on my six. Vlad, take the rear. Be ready for anything."

**_"Roger."_ **

_"But we only found dead hostages and expended child soldiers. A bullet put through the heads of every single one. So we had to clear out. The village was abandoned and we were sure nobody would even come close to what it would be."_

**_"All call signs, this is Harpy One coming in. Permission to go weapons free."_ **

"Harpy One, this is Black Hawk Two. You are cleared hot."

**_"Roger. Let's bring the rain."_ **

_"So, we razed the place to the ground. After that, we took a civilian truck close to the road nearby and returned to our base. A mission complete, so we were sent back to the barracks to rest and prepare."_

Lanza POV:

"And that's all for now. When I'm ready again, I'll tell you the hardest parts. This isn't an easy subject to talk about, I hope you know that."

"Don't worry. We understand. Take the time you need to compose yourself again, then you can finish this when you're ready." I nodded before I finished my sake, calling over a waiter for the check. I fished my wallet out and we got the check, which I paid in full. Then Akali brought up another tense subject.

"Babe, when can we visit Pa?"

"Aki-" She looked at me with a stare I can't turn down. "Aki, come on..."

"I want to see him. No buts." She started giving me puppy eyes on her stoic face, and eventually I gave in.

"Tomorrow. You three can come along if you want..."

"You'll need the comfort, little brother. We'll come with as well."

"Thanks, Kiro. I'll call Akali when I'm ready."

"Okay. We'll wait for that call." I nodded, Aki gripping my hand in sorrowful knowledge. O Life, how cruel you may be in your darkest days... O Life, O Life, O Life.


	9. Chapter 8: Where He Lies To Rest/Battle of Titans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lanza, Kiro, Shiro, K/DA, and the rest of the Del Relampago family visit a lost loved one Lanza cherished as a young teen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a tougher chapter to initially write since I had gone through a similar event, and it still lingers around and gets me at my lowest moments. But in any case, enjoy this and one big fighting movie reference.

Lanza POV:

*the next day*

I was in the studio, digging through lyric sheets until I found the one I could use for an emotional concert ending. The things that are **Still** **Worth Fighting For**. In a way, this is something my dad would probably sing in his younger years. And now there's something I'm fighting for. Aki. My family. My friends. They are the world to me. Nothing will come for them when I'm in the fray. Folding the sheet and placing it on the corner of a sheet stand, I walked back into my room and went into the bathroom to wash up and prepare for a heavy day. And how fitting that it's raining... Oh, the sarcasm is fucking real today. Finishing my morning routine, I checked my phone, which had a missed call from my mom. So I called her back as I grabbed a long sleeve shirt, a pair of jeans, and a thick hoodie from my closet.

_"Hello?"_

"Mom? You called?"

_"Kiro told me last night you'd be going to your father's grave. Bring him some red camellias, okay? He told me that was his favorite flower."_

"Okay. I'll try and find some. If you want to come, I'd appreciate if you were there with us."

_"I'll meet you at the cemetery. I love you, my baby boy."_

"I love you too, Mom. We'll see you there."

_"Be careful."_

"I know." She hung up as I finished changing, putting on some socks and heading downstairs to meet my brothers, who were putting their shoes on. I opted for some combat boots to deal with the rain a little better. Once I laced my boots up, I called Aki, who answered immediately.

_"You ready, babe?"_

"Yeah. You wanna ride with me?"

_"Sure."_

"We'll stop by a flower shop, Ma said to bring Dad some red camellias."

_"Okay. I'll be outside the door. Eve, Ahri, and Kai'sa are riding in one of Eve's cars."_

"'Kay. Love you."

 _"Love you."_ Hanging up, the three of us head down to the garage and start our cars. Shiro was going to ride along with Kiro since he's still looking for a car that interests him. Anyway, I got Aki into my car and Evelynn was waiting. I signaled for them to follow where I go, and Evelynn nodded behind the wheel. I put the car in gear and drove off to a flower shop across the street from the cemetery. After a few tense minutes, I parked at the shop and got out, hearing another car pull up. It was my mom's red sedan, specifically, a 2007 Honda Accord EX. But my sisters were also riding along with her. Guess she told them. I walked into the flower shop and asked for a bouquet of red camellias, the clerk picking a fresh set from a basketful of them. I paid for them and we crossed to the other side of the street, walked up the path of the cemetery, until I found his gravestone, which had a cross at the top. All it read was:

_Here lies Eiji Del Relampago_

_A loving husband, father, and friend taken too soon._

I placed the bouquet in front of the gravestone, pulling something from under my shirt. A rosary he gave me in my junior year. Unclipping it from around my neck, I gingerly put it around the gravestone's cross as I kneeled down to pray to him.

Akali POV:

I watched as he kneeled on the ground, as did Shino-nee, Kiro-nii, Shiro, and Yu-chan. Kira stood by with her head down as I walked over to my boyfriend and kneeled next to him. I saw a few tears start to roll down his cheek and as I wiped them off, his breathing started getting shaky. I pulled him into a gentle hug as he returned it and let his emotions pour themselves out, and the rest of our group joined in to give him the comfort and support he needs right now. I watched the girls give a glance of wanting to help him through this to me, and I subtly gestured to just comfort him. They joined in the comforting hug as Lanza slowly calmed down, Kiro-nii patting his back.

"Thanks, everyone. It's gonna be hard to come here each year. If you can come to support me, I'll forever thank you."

"We'll make time for this anytime you need it. Right, girls?"

"Of course. Do know you are not the only person in this world to lose a loved one."

"If I was in your place, I'd need all the support I can get. So yeah, we'll be here for you." I smiled and nodded to the girls as Lanza stood up on his feet.

"Thanks, you guys. I appreciate the support." Then he hugged all three of them, much to their surprise and _slight_ embarrassment. He turned back to the grave as his eyes suddenly widened. Curious, I turned around to see the spirit of Pa. I gasped in shock as Ma - out of the corner of my eye - covered her mouth with her hand in disbelief. Kiro-nii, Shino-nee, and Yu-chan were in disbelief as well as Lanza and Shiro slowly approached him. Pa held a hand up before his voice echoed out across the cemetery.

 _ **"Thank you for being here for my son. Kiro, Shino, promise me you'll keep watching over your siblings."**_ They nodded as he turned to me. _**"Akali, my dear. All Lanza could do back when you were best friends was gush about how amazing you are. Keep making memories with him."**_ I smiled and nodded as he looked at the girls. _**"Do be there for my son when he needs the support. Maybe you can help him in other ways."**_ The girls nodded as he looked at Lanza and Shiro. _**"My sons. I'm so proud of how far you've come. Don't abandon the work you're doing, not until you've reached the pinnacle of your music. I'll be at every concert, boys. I'm always going to be your number one fan."**_ They smiled as he actually became a physical being in a flash of red. He then hugged Lanza and Shiro as they hugged back. _**"I must be going. Kira, I love you."**_

"I love you, Eiji." Pa then faded away in a burst of red energy, sweeping over all of us. The sky started clearing up, the sun peeking in from its hiding spot in the clouds. Lanza looked up as he watched the sky until a screech crashed through, so I looked up to see a falcon flying over him. I heard a whistle as the falcon started to dive at a pretty damn high speed, before spreading its wings and landing on Lanza's arm. The bird nuzzled against his face as he pet it.

"Hey, isn't that the falcon Dad found two years ago?"

"Yeah. Can't believe he found his way to us again."

"Maybe he sensed his energy?"

"He did mention this falcon was special... It's possible. Alright, pal. Go find your way home." Lanza moved his arm up as the falcon took off in the direction of the penthouse. "So now what do we do, since we're out and about?"

"I got a call earlier. You gotta hit the ring up. Put your skills to the test once again. On a much, much tougher opponent..." I... do _not_ like the sound of that. Especially when it involves Lanza having to fight.

"Babe-"

"...How long?"

"The fight'll last until one of you breaks. Whoever breaks first forfeits by default."

"Hmm... let's get going then." He glanced at the girls. "You don't have to come along if you don't wanna."

"I think we will. Might as well watch a somewhat private sanctioned match." He nodded, gesturing to follow. Once we got in our rides, we drove off to the ring or whatever Kiro-nii said.

"Babe..."

"Aki, trust me. I'll make it. Although not without a few cuts and bruises. After this, I'm going to rest. Nothing more, nothing less." I felt him grip my hand tighter than usual, and it was trembling, like he was afraid. This was the first time in _years_ I felt the fear from him. The last time he felt this scared was when he nearly broke my back during a training match with a training bo in the dojo in my house. Was he afraid he's not going to make it?

"Just kick their ass. I believe in you." He looked at me and nodded, his eyes taking on a steely glare. We eventually stopped at a gym, which had guards at the front door. Lanza got out and walked to the door, as I followed close behind. The guards opened the doors and greeted Lanza.

"Raijin." He nodded to them.

"Gentlemen."

"Another tough match for ya. Reigning champ from Noxus. About the same as you, but I bet you can work them down."

"I'll try. Wish me luck." They nodded as he walked in, the rest of us following until he stopped at the locker room. "Find some seats. I'll be in the ring shortly." Kiro then led us to the ring, and we sat on the highest bleacher seat as the lights set themselves upon the ring. I watched as Lanza came out from our side, his exposed scars present to the crowd. He stepped into the ring and stood at the corner as his opponent emerged. To our surprise besides Kiro and the rest of the family, a Korean girl sauntered to the ring, with an aura of confidence surrounding her.

"Minji...? When the hell did she start fighting here?"

"Dunno, bro, but one thing's for sure." They nodded in understanding as Kiro spoke again.

"It's going to be a war. Two titans of many martial arts, in a fight to see who will be on top of the rest. The true battle Lanza's been seeking for years." True battle... This Minji girl is his true equal or something?

"Ladies and gentlemen! In this fight, 雷神 of Japan versus 번개 of Korea!"

Lanza rolled his shoulders and cracked his neck to relax and steel his nerves. The the referee made sure they were ready to fight before he let them go. Right from the start, he came in swinging hard and fast, but the girl kept up and countered with two light punches to his head. He went for a left roundhouse and a few punches, but he was hit again which made him stumble a bit. Minji threw a right hook, Lanza countering with a block and kick to her ribs, as they sized each other up. Minji faked a spin kick before closing in for a low to high kick with both legs, both kicks blocked as she sent a spinning right back kick as Lanza dodged under it, countering with the same kick combo to be blocked. They were going blow for blow in this fight. He parried a right left combo and swung a left hook, which Minji dodged under and swung a right hook, Lanza copying her dodge and increasing the distance a bit as they caught themselves. They got into fighting range again as Minji threw a jab, getting blocked and receiving a rising kick to her palm. Then trouble started. Minji threw three punches, the third one being a hook, knocking Lanza's head to the side. He retaliated with two body shots and a left hook, parrying Minji's low body chop and overhead chop and coming back with another left hook, getting slapped in the back of the head. He responded with a backhand across her face to a blocked overhead right to an open body shot, in return getting three quick body shots as he struck her in the solar plexus, stunning her attack spree, which gave him a free left hook. He tried to get a right hook in, but Minji ducked and hit him on the side of the head, putting him into a headlock as she fired a blocked knee, Lanza breaking out and getting hit in the face again, using the momentum to spin around and deliver a left kick with the back of his foot to her face. She went for two knees and a high kick to the head, all three getting blocked as Lanza retaliated, but got quickly countered with a slap to the face, which he used to lean right and launch a left roundhouse to a right hook, but he was grappled and rolled to the floor, getting slammed onto his back at the same time. He spun around, pulling her in as he wrapped his legs around her back as they turned, then Lanza dropped back down, sending Minji into a roll as she recovered and caught herself on the ropes. Lanza stood back up as she shook her head, refocusing on her opponent again. She switched her stance and spun, throwing two spinning right kicks before coming back with another right, Lanza dodging all of them. She sent a left as he jumped and spun in the air back onto his feet. Minji then started throwing rights and lefts before dodging a left hook and whiffing a right hook, getting her left arm caught and locked as she blocked two rising kicks to her chest and countered with a punch to Lanza's head and two rib shots, throwing him into the corner. He dodged a forward flying kick but missed the quick left slap as she used the corner padding as a wall to jump off and kick him with a right across the face. He backed up and shook his head to focus, his guard up. Minji leveled with him before snapping a low right roundhouse to an overhead right, blocked again by Lanza, dodging a left hook and right elbow from Lanza before getting hit in the stomach again, pulling her into a trapped position as he fired two knee shots which were quickly blocked, then she broke out as he launched a third one, missing his mark and getting his arm pulled back, his jaw meeting a powerful right hook as his mouth guard flew out with some blood as he caught himself on the ropes. I know when he's disoriented, but this was on another level I couldn't get. I noticed his eyes dart to me, and I shot him a look that told him he isn't done yet.

"Darling, surely he's not thinking about going again, is he?"

"I know him. He never gives up. He'll find a way."

"Let's hope he does... I'm not the one fighting yet I can feel how hard those punches and kicks hurt."

"You and me both, Ahri." I heard Lanza yell as he turned back to Minji who was closing in, forcing her back with a spinning overhead left, jumping around to send another left kick into her stomach, invading her defenses with a right-left punch to an overhead kick to flying knee, baiting her into blocking a low right and he sent a left cross to her jaw, jumping into a spinning overhead right roundhouse, but his leg was caught as he got yanked to the floor. Then she pulled a move we would see as dirty. She dropped his knee on her leg before she twisted it, causing him to yell out in pain.

"It ain't over yet. He's still got a lot of fight left." I watched Lanza kick Minji off him as he got up and stumbled back into the ropes. He hopped around, gripping his leg before focusing again, throwing a left hook and getting countered with a left-right punch and a right hand slap to his head before getting his busted knee kicked at. Minji kicked at it two more times as he spun around to his left leg stance. He swung another right hook as she parried it, planting a right jab to his face before kicking both his knees. He threw a right haymaker as it was blocked, before getting hit multiple times before getting stunned by a back fist as Minji spun sideways in the air, sending a powerful kick to his jaw as more blood flew out and he crashed onto the canvas on his back. Minji waited for him to get back up and get on his guard before countering his right cross with a left kick to the back of his bad knee and a right kick to his chest, then sent a left hook followed by a right before kicking him into the ropes which sent him forward as she caught his neck with a back spin kick, flipping him onto the canvas on his stomach. He spit out some extra blood falling from his mouth before pushing back up to his feet. Minji nodded her head at how he was still going, before kicking him into the ropes again and countering his left cross by grabbing his arm and kicking him in the face, then the back as he broke out of her grip to dodge her spinning right back kick, but then she backflipped in the air as Lanza had gone in for a lunge, coming back down to axe kick him once again onto the canvas. He got back up and on his guard as Minji kicked his bad knee again, throwing a right cross to his face again as her left kick was blocked by his arm before dodging under another overhead right and stunning him with another backhand, kicking his knee and chest again, hooking his jaw and landing three body shots and decking him across the face, left hooking him again and spinning again to deliver a blow to send him flying out of the ring and onto the floor. Minji watched him before turning back and standing at the crowd who was cheering for her. Obviously her fellow Noxians. The ref then started counting before he would be knocked out. I watched him stare at something, his face slowly starting to burn with resolve. He crawled over to where he was going, a mop. He started undoing the pad before wrapping and tying it around his bad knee, tapping the referee's arm when he counted eight. He climbed back into the ring, silencing the crowd as Minji turned around again, studying him. I saw the right side of Lanza's hair now acting a a curtain over his eye. She glanced at the pad, before looking at him eye to eye, impressed.

"Not bad, Raijin." She gestured to approach as Lanza limped to her, Minji walking to him to close the distance. "Come on-" He then swung a right hook, catching her off-guard before throwing a back hand and left hook to his face, Lanza holding his ground. She threw a fast right before she was elbowed in the stomach and smacked across the face. Lanza blocked a high kick before casually dodging another one swinging back at him, before dropping under another high kick and sweeping her grounded leg which landed her on the canvas. I heard everyone slowly chanting 'Raijin', even the girls. As Minji stood up, she bowed to Lanza as he did the same. He countered her sudden left-right punch before stunning her, using her arm as leverage to throw her onto her back as he started shattering her defense with hard head blows. She tried to take advantage, but the momentum just got her pinned to the canvas again as Lanza had two of his overhead rights blocked before getting kicked off, but as she lunged at him, he grabbed her waist and slammed her into the ground, punching her in the face and the stomach. He got his arm caught and locked as he rolled over, striking her ribs twice as she tried to lock his arm, but was hit with a left hook, disorienting her. As she stood up, Lanza went in for a right hook but was kicked in the knee, as he used his left to substitute the canceled right hook. They both hit each other with a right to the face as she grabbed his neck and pulled him up with her, getting another right hook to her jaw. She sent a right haymaker as he countered by hitting it with his head, then stunning her with a left hook that caused her to stumble into the ropes. She recovered, watching him move his bad leg. She went in for a sweep kick, but was countered by a jumping punch to the face as Lanza closed the gap and sent a right hook to a left-right body combo, slugging her jaw again and whipping back for a left hook that sent her now bloody mouth guard flying out of her mouth as he came back around for two lunging rights, dodging under a left haymaker and jumping to kick her in the face as he landed on his back, immediately going into a kip-up and getting his footing again as he spun up in the air, swinging his left leg to bait her out into a blindsided right kick into the ropes.

"This is it. The final blow to decide who is **champion**!" Minji faced Lanza again as they stared each other down before letting out battle cries and going for spinning kicks, Lanza beating her to the landing blow as he struck her across the face, sending her flying back to the corner out of breath and completely exhausted. The referee ran over to check on her, Lanza out of breath as well but still standing. The ref indicated Minji was okay as Lanza slowly raised his hand straight up before curling his hand into a fist. His arm dropped as he walked over to Minji, giving her his hand to get up.  
(Anyone guess what movie fight I wrote? Here's a few hints: Scott Adkins vs. Marko Zaror. Prison fights. BOYKA!)

Lanza POV:

She took my hand and lifted herself onto her feet, dusting herself off.

"You alright?"

"You pack a mean right spin. Damn, it hurt." She rubbed her jaw where I kicked it. "I can see why people consider you king of the ring."

"I can see why your people see you as queen of the ring. I had a blast fighting against you."

"Same here. Seems we were both looking for that perfect opponent to go blow for blow with, eh?"

"You could say that. Thanks for giving me a great fight. Though I could've done without a busted knee."

"Ah... Sorry about that... I'll pay to get it fixed."

"No, no, I wouldn't want to force you, Minji."

"I _insist_. I'll call you when I get a hold of my doctor. He knows how to fix up a knee as messed up as that." She held up her fist in front of her as I bumped mine with hers. Then I realized something.

"Wait, how _are_ you going to call me?"

"I have my ways. Later." She hopped out of the ring and flashed a peace sign at me before vanishing to her side of the locker room. I pulled myself under the ropes and limped to the locker room as well, using the locker showers before changing back into my clothes. I sat down on the bench in front of the locker, gently gripping my knee and rubbing it to ease the pain. Hopefully Minji will come through fast enough.


	10. Chapter 9: Injury? Gone./Interview Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lanza gets his knee patched up by a reliable doctor his friend cashed in a favor for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to another chapter of I&R. Enjoy.

A/N: (I'll just use the power of LoL healing magic and OC bullshit for the first half of this, cuz I can. A little additional info about Lanza and his siblings: They are nephalem like our edgy boi Donte.)  
(I'm sorry, that was the best example I could come up with off the top of me head, pls don't kill meh)

Lanza POV:

*the next day*

Thank God, Minji came through. Her doctor said he can get my knee fixed up if I come in today. It's a good thing she sent me the address of the place. Kiro drove me over and decided to stay so he could bring me back to the penthouse, since I won't be able to drive after this for a bit. I limped in with Kiro's help, as he told the receptionist I had an appointment with Minji's doctor. The receptionist confirmed my appointment, then called the doctor to reception. A few minutes later, he appeared and called me up.

"Lanza. I'm Dr. Hisagi. Minji told me she fractured your knee yesterday?"

"Yes. We were having a fight in the ring. No holds barred."

"I see. She didn't really explain it, said I had to get the story from you."

"Well, she's never been one for explanations. Shall we proceed with the operation?"

"Of course. Follow me." I limped behind him until we reached a small operating room. "Take a seat, please." So I pushed myself up onto the operating table as he went through the vitals check-up. After that was done, he instructed for me to lie down as he placed a lead apron over me, leaving the room to take the X-rays. "Just stay still, so I can get clear photos." I stayed as still as a statue as he used the X-ray, then came back in the room to retrieve the images. "From what the images present, Minji really messed up your knee. How'd she do it?"

"I was going for a high spinning roundhouse, but she caught my leg and dropped my knee hard on her leg. She twisted it too."

"Wow. You two were really going all out. Well, I've dealt with injuries like this before, so I'll have you back on your feet in no time."

"Thanks, doc. I guess I owe Minji one again. She's saved my ass a couple times before."

"Seems like you do. Be sure to thank her when you see her."

"Sure."

"Now, this may feel uncomfortable, but bear with it." He held his hands over my knee as a golden glow appeared, and what looked like runic symbols appearing on his palms. I felt my knee start to mend itself, like the bone was still in one piece. The symbols vanished with the glow, as I slowly moved my knee, which had the freedom to move as much as I wanted it to.

"Holy shit..."

"Impressive, huh?"

"I'll say. Thanks a lot, doc."

"My pleasure. But it's quite rare for a nephilim such as yourself to not instantly heal your injuries."

"Weird... Usually I subconsciously patch myself up with my abilities."

"Perhaps this time was because you were focused on fighting, not healing?"

"Maybe that was the case. Whatever the cause might be, at least I don't have to worry about using a cast, right?"

"You're free to walk, but do be cautious if you and Minji do fight. Doctor's orders." I chuckled at his subtle joke as we returned to reception. When Kiro noticed me walking about, he was surprised.

"Damn... He worked your knee back to normal, eh?"

"Sure did. He has impressive healing abilities."

"It's why I decided to be a doctor. But I still recommend he doesn't drive for a bit, until his knee is fully repaired by his abilities."

"Understood. Hear that? No driving for now."

"I know, I know. Thanks again doc, I appreciate this." We shook hands as he gave me a reassuring smile.

"It's all in a day's work, son. Come to me next time you have any serious injury, I'll fix it right up if your abilities aren't able to."

"Keeping that in mind."

"Here, take a business card. So you'll have a direct line to us here." He handed me a card with the number of his work number, so I stored it in my wallet.

"We'll see you later, then."

"Have a good day." We left the office as my phone started ringing. I took it out to see the name of Dad's sister. So I answered the call as we drove home.

"Auntie Hina?"

_"Lanza, how are you?"_

"Good. I had to get my knee fixed."

_"Oh, good Lord... What did you do this time, young man?"_

"I was in a match at the ring. Got my leg caught, knee got busted on my opponent's leg." I heard her sigh and click her tongue before she spoke.

_"At least your knee's fixed. Try and be less predictable next time..."_

"Eh... No promises, Auntie."

_"Well, I'm calling to let you know I'm coming over to visit. Bring my two favorite nieces in the world, okay?"_

"Auntie, they're your only nieces..."

 _"Doesn't mean they're not my favorite in the world. Oh! How's Akali?"_ Oh wait, shit. Should I tell her we did the naughty...? Eh, fuck it. What's the worst that could happen?

"Uh... Auntie?"

_"Hmm?"_

"Promise not to overreact."

_"Okay..."_

"Akali and I... did the naughty naughty."

_"Oh... Oh! So you two finally hooked up!"_

"Yeah."

_"Well, good on you! At least you and Kiro aren't going to die virgins, hehe!"_

"Not funny, even now."

_"I'm just poking fun at you. Have your siblings found anyone yet?"_

"Shiro's still single, no fucking surprise there. Shino... I may have someone for her. For Yumi, her heart's been stolen."

_"Oh? By who?"_

"Her new photographer. Noah Sanchez is his name."

_"Ah, I see. Was it love at first sight?"_

"From what I could tell, yeah." My phone buzzed again, so I checked to see a text from Yumi.

_'hey goin on a date with noah wish me luck!'_

"Well, seems Yumi's luck just struck gold, Auntie."

_"Really?"_

"She's on a date with Noah as we speak."

_"Oh, wonderful! Once I'm there, I'm going to ask her how it went!"_

"Just don't overwhelm her like last time, Auntie."

_"Heh, no promises, dear."_

"Anyway, I'll talk with you at the penthouse?"

_"Send me the address. Bye, dear!"_

"Love you too, Auntie." At that, she hung up. I heard Kiro snicker, so I turned my attention to him. "What's so funny?"

"It's just... Yumi."

"Eh?" He pointed out the window, and lo and behold, my twin sister is with Noah, having a good time in the restaurant I took Akali to. Kiro and I glanced at each other, a devious smirk pulling on both our faces. So he parked up at the front door, then we entered the restaurant as Jackson came up to us.

"Hey, you two. Yumi's having a grand time with her date."

"I'll say."

"So, you here for lunch, band things, or to spy on your sister?"

"Band things and spying on Yumi. Got some time?"

"I practically run this place. Come, sit." He led us to a table across from Yumi, as we all sat down. "First things first, the interview. There's a few rumors about you and K/DA, so they're probably going to ask about that."

"Well, Jack, you know me."

"I figured you and Akali were dating the first time you came around. I saw you kiss her cheek before running out. Where'd you go anyway?"

"Sophie." Jack tensed up, unsure about what I was going to say next. "Relax, she didn't blow her brains out. In fact, I got her normal hours back."

"Really?"

"Let's just say I had a 'talk' with her boss." I made a gun gesture, which made Jack snort in amusement.

"A very enthusiastic talk, it seems."

" _Very_ enthusiastic. At least your sister won't be so stressed out."

"In any case, thanks. Sarah loves her aunt to pieces, and she'd be devastated if she heard she died."

"Trust me, I know. Were you watching them at her graduation?"

"Oh, yeah. But... I'm scared. Y'know?"

"Yeah. You're scared Sarah might get hurt or killed on the job."

"Exactly. Not only will my wife scream at me, but Sophie would kill me if my only child died." I nodded in agreement, remembering the days when Sophie had a shorter temper. Those were bad days if you pissed her off.

"True that, brother. I remember when everyone used to call her a stuck-up raging bitch..."

"Dear God, don't remind me... she hated - no, despised being called that."

"Well, at least Sarah's going to get trained at the local academy. And if she wants to, I could teach her some martial arts."

"I think she'd love to have you teach her. You are her uncle."

"Yep. Well, give her a call later, right now we need to focus on the interview."

"Right, so aside from the rumors, they're just going to ask a few personal questions. We don't have to give a direct answer, but we can if we want to."

"I can roll with that. What about you, Kiro?"

"Sure. That works." I heard my twin sister laugh, so I looked over to see her laughing with Noah. He probably told her something funny that happened. But I did notice something off. They were both getting closer to each other, then I smirked in amusement as they latched lips, deepening it by the second. Kiro and Jack looked over and nodded, all three of us impressed she scored her man.

"Well, that's an achievement for Yumi."

"Yep. Think we should get outta here before she spots us?"

"Good idea, you two. Go on, shoo." Kiro and I left the restaurant, heading back to the penthouse to let Shiro know how we were going to let the interview play out.

*two days later, interview studio*

We were waiting to be called in, on our phones to alleviate our boredom. The interview was going to be live, so there's some pressure. Jack was talking with Sarah and his wife, Kiro and Shiro were updating our fanbase on what's going down, and me? I was looking back at a picture of my squadron, all ten of us in a group photo from when we were outside the barracks. The good days where we weren't out fighting to defend our homelands.

"Hey, Lanza?"

"Yeah?"

"You think the rest of K/DA has a slight interest in you?"

"Ahri, Evelynn and Kai'sa? I don't know."

"Excuse me, your four." A staff member chimed in.

"Yes?"

"They're ready for you now." We stood up from our seats, walking out to the set, which was a four person sofa next to a table for the host. The host walked out to the table and greeted us.

"Ah, welcome. Please, have a seat, we'll be ready in a moment." I nodded, taking a spot on the sofa. A few seconds later, we were live. "Hello to you, viewers! We welcome some very special guests who started as underdogs in the music industry and climbed to fame." The host waved a hand to our direction as the camera swiveled to us.

"Yo. Been a while, ladies and gentlemen." I saluted the camera as it turned to my other bandmates.

"'Sup, people? Hope you all enjoyed our recent concert." Shiro said with a charming smile.

"Hello again. We appreciate the love you give our works. Rock on." Kiro nodded to the camera.

"Hey, hey. Hope y'all are ready for the next one coming." Jack flashed a peace sign.

"It's good to have you on, Lanza."

"I thank you as well."

"Now, onto business. There's a pressing matter concerning you and K/DA, my friend."

"And what would that be?" I leaned forward in interest, wanting to satiate my curiosity.

"From recent photos all over social media, some of your fans and K/DA's have seen you quite close to one another. Some have taken to the news about this." They handed me their phone, which had a headline saying: _**"K/DA with possible significant other???"**_ I handed back the phone, leaning back as they continued. "Some are speculating you're dating all four members." I raised an eyebrow in surprise, unaware of how serious they were being with this thing.

"Well, I can say it's partially true. I am dating one of K/DA's members. She and I go way back, like high school back."

"Ah, I see. I suspect it's not Ahri, Kai'sa, or Evelynn?"

"Nope. I can truthfully confirm I'm dating Akali."

"Interesting. I think it's expected, considering you two are the same age essentially." I chuckled with a smile, nodding in agreement. "Well, now that this rumor is settled, what's next for you?"

"This is something that's been nagging me for a while, in the context of my music."

"Oh? Is there anything wrong?"

"No, it's not like that. I want to try something exotic. Indulge myself in something Akali's been doing for years."

"You'd like to try rapping?"

"I'd like to experiment with it. See what I could do."

"I'm interested. Anything at the moment?"

"Mm... nothing as of now, but I think I have a few things in mind." The host nodded in understanding.

"Well, have fun with it, that's all I can say."

"I will."

"Now, I have a question for Kiro..."

*Timeskip*

Once we had finished the interview, we shook hands with the staff and host, leaving the studio and driving back to the penthouse. I think I have an idea on how to start the rapping side of things...


	11. Chapter 10: New Horizons/New Security Detail

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Idk if you'll enjoy the song I picked out, since it only has like... 2 full rap verses, and one's mixed with Spanish. I tried looking for good rap songs at the time when I wrote this without making it too crazy of a rap, so I said screw it and went with the song I was looping on YouTube.

Lanza POV:

*five weeks later*

It's a good thing I took Spanish back in high school, so I can speak it just fine... Kiro surprisingly did too, so he joined in as well. And so, after tedious tinkering and adjusting to my first song with some form of rap in it, the final product was ready to be released. I sent out a quick message to Akali to watch for the new song, which had a surprise for her. With that, I uploaded it to all major media platforms.

Akali POV:

I checked for the video Lanza told me to watch out for, seeing his username on social media as the author for the video. I decided to have it play on the T.V. to listen to it. Everyone else was in the penthouse, so I called them over to listen to the song. I put it up on the T.V. and hit play.

(A/N): I'm sure there's some missing and misheard lyrics when I copied them down, so I put in what sounded close and what was missed.

(https://youtu.be/Qc23Kfzqhuk)

_(V1, Chorus, V2, C: Lanza)_   
_Bounce with it, bust a move_   
_Let it go, get loose_   
_Throw it up, no shame_   
_Show it off, do your thing, do your thing_   
_Open up, make a change_   
_Let your fear fade away_   
_Why care what they say_   
_Doesn't matter any way_

_What are we trying for?_   
_We know it doesn't matter_   
_What are we crying for?_   
_In the end it doesn't matter_

_Play another game, pick another lane_   
_Go against the grain, make them know your name_   
_Show em what you got, show em what they not_   
_Show up on their block, show em that you hot_   
_We could hit the shot with a second on the clock_   
_Pop it then it drop, this is how we rock_   
_We connect the dots on the way up to the top_   
_Positive a lot, we cannot be stopped, no_

_What are we trying for?_   
_We know it doesn't matter_   
_What are we crying for?_   
_In the end it doesn't matter...._

_(V3:L)_   
_Ya me voy pa' mi casa de gira este fin de semana pa' pasarla bien_   
_Tráete a tu amiga la linda y ven pa' mi cama pa' pasarla bien_   
_Dice ay eres tú_   
_No he visto a nadie como tú_   
_Que me mira y me domina y me sube la adrenalina y me baila como tú_

_(V4: Kiro)_   
_For real for real I'm telling you_   
_Jeon coming where the vibe's for sure_   
_Somos gente de la playa_   
_It's the time now_   
_Bring the fire_   
_Nunca paremos el movimiento_   
_En la pista encendiendo_   
_Yo vamos dale lento_   
_Aquí estamos reales hacemos juego_

_(C:L)_   
_What are we trying for?_   
_We know it doesn't matter_   
_What are we crying for?_   
_In the end it doesn't matter...._   
_It doesn't matter...._

Evelynn POV:

This man has some serious skills to be able to rap that for being new to the rap genre. But his Spanish awakened something I haven't felt in a long time... Something arousing...

Akali POV:

I was blushing a bit since I understood most of his Spanish lyrics. It... made me a little wet down there... no, scratch that, I meant ridiculously wet.

"Guys, I'll be back in a bit. I need to change."

"Go ahead, darling. We'll be here." Standing up, I speed walked up to my room, practically slamming my door open and shut as I opened my closet to change out my soaked panties and shorts. Heading to the bathroom with a new pair, I cleaned myself off and changed, splashing cold water on my face in an attempt to cool down from my heated state. It somewhat worked, though I was still a bit flushed in the face. Shaking out any lewd thoughts in my head, I took a breath and stood straight again, regaining my composure before walking back down to the living room.

Lanza POV:

Phantom just called, said he was in town already. I decided to have him meet me at the bar Akali and the rest of us went to after the concert Friday night in about half an hour. Walking around the penthouse to see what my brothers were doing, Shiro was jamming out in the studio on my old guitar, humming a tune he loved as a kid that complimented his playstyle. Kiro was in the living room, flipping through random channels on the T.V. before stopping on some old-school action flicks. The one playing was a popular one that had a line which I used quite a bit when we interrogated P.O.W.'s for information: 'Do you feel lucky, punk?' I chuckled at the fact that Kiro was having a nostalgia trip as he got sucked into the movie, idly huffing at some tide-turning parts. I checked the time, seeing that I had fifteen minutes before we would meet up, so I decided to leave now.

"Oi, Kiro. I'm going out."

"Be careful, Lanza."

"I know." Closing the door behind me, I went down to the garage and started up my car, driving off to the bar. Once I got there, I took a seat at a small booth near the entrance waiting for my partner in crime. About ten more minutes passed before I felt my shoulder being tapped. I turned my head to see Phantom himself, clad in black clothing with a neoprene half-mask covering his lower face. "Good to see you again, partner."

"You too." Over the phone, his Scottish accent isn't as noticeable as in person, but it rings clear now. Sitting opposite to me, he laid a gun case down on the table and pulled his mask down to rest on his neck.

"First time in a while since you've showed your face."

"No point in a mask indoors when people barely know you. You know my identity is unknown to most civilians." I nodded, remembering how his file was just a pile of classified or redacted information.

"So, I have a feeling you didn't come just to bring my guns to me." He nodded his head, indicating there was another reason.

"The commander said the world's safe for now. So we're on leave until he calls us again."

"I see. Anything you can do for downtime?"

"Well, the squadron told me to ask you this, but we are going to offer our services as your band's personal security detail." I raised an eyebrow in interest, leaning forward to hear the details.

"Go on, Alec."

"As it stands, we do know that there will be those obsessed fans in the midst. I figure you need some security to keep your guys' image as neat as possible." I closed my eyes and chuckled at my partner being the sharp man he is.

"Still sharp as ever, partner. Alright, I'll take you up on that offer." He nodded as we left the bar, calling my brothers to meet me at Lucas's office. I let Lucas know we were going to head to the office to discuss something crucial for keeping the band's image clean, then Phantom and I left for the office in our respective vehicles. Once we got to the office, Kiro and Shiro were standing at the elevator, signalling us to hurry up. Once we got in the elevator, everything calmed down.

"So, this is your partner in crime?"

"That's me. Alec Carmichael." Phantom held his hand out to my brothers as they both shook his hand and said their names. The elevator slowed to a halt and dinged, the doors opening as we walked to the office. I knocked on the door before Lucas said to come in, then we walked in.

"Lanza."

"Hey, Lucas."

"So, what's going on?"

"Well, you know that there will be... _those_ fans on the streets or at the concerts."

"Yes, I'm aware."

"Well, we want to keep our image as clean as possible, so I thought, maybe having some of my friends from the military join us as a security detail?" Lucas leaned back in the chair, contemplating my proposal. He slowly started to nod, before leaning back on the desk.

"Alright. Can you get in contact with them?"

"I can." Alec pulled out his phone as Lucas asked me for clarification.

"That's my partner from back in our service."

"Ah, okay." Alec then spoke to us again.

"They'll be here by Thursday."

"Alright. Well, that's all. Here again on Thursday?"

"I'll be here." I nodded, then we all left the office.

"Got a place to stay in, Alec?"

"I have a house here. It's decent for one or two people." I nodded to my partner as we reached the lobby floor again.

"Alright. We'll see you and the squad on Thursday."

"Copy that. See you, partner." We shook hands and went our ways. As my brothers left for home, I called Mom.

_"Hello?"_

"Hey, Mom."

_"Lanza, what's the occasion?"_

"Do you want to look for houses or apartments here in the city?"

 _"Sure, I'll get ready. Pick me up around... lunch?"_ It was getting close to lunch, so that was good timing.

"Alright. See you soon, Mom. Love you."

 _"Love you too, my son."_ She hung up as I got in my car, heading off to the old house. Once I got there, I saw my mom locking the door. I quickly honked to let her know I was here, then she walked over to my car. She buckled herself in as we drove back to the city.


	12. Chapter 11: New Place For Mom/A Fun Music Partner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lanza and his mom find a new place for her to stay in, and Evelynn has a proposal for Lanza regarding his new skills.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again, readers. I slipped in another military flashback for Lanza, even though the title doesn't suggest that there is. I wonder if you'll know what I'm referencing with the flashback. Also: "Rip and Tear, until it is done."

Lanza POV:

Once we had driven back to the city, Mom instantly got to work on looking for an affordable house, but close to the penthouse and Yumi's apartment. We stopped off at a burger joint to get some food in our stomachs while we see what's up for sale.

"Lanza, how about this? It's close to you and Yumi's, and it's in a pretty safe place." Mom handed her phone to me as I saw what she found.

(I would put the image, but it's a big image, so use your imagination)

"It's going for cheap right now."

"Hm, how much are we talking?"

"Almost half the price of the old house if we sell it."

"Really? Half?"

"Yeah! The old house would go for $30,000 if we go and sell it this year." So $15,000 for this house? Not a bad find, Mom.

"Let's take a look, then." We dumped our trash in the bin and left to see the house, seeing the for sale sign and a person standing in the driveway. We got out of the car and approached said person.

"Hello."

"Hello, are you the owner of this house by any chance?"

"Yes, I am. I just put this up for sale recently. Have you come to see if you want it?"

"Yes, for a few reasons." The person gestured to me.

"Your son?"

"Ah, yes. This is my second eldest son out of my five children."

"Three sons, two daughters, I assume?"

"Yes. I'm looking for a house that's close to his and his sister's apartment so I don't have to drive long." The person nodded in understanding.

"Even when they grow up, you just have to be near to make sure they're okay."

"Are you a parent yourself?"

"Yes. I have fraternal twins, already settled down."

"Looking for a smaller place?"

"For comfortable living, yes. Fortunately, I've found myself an affordable single person apartment, so I won't have too much extra space."

"Ah. Well, you certainly have the will to go through with it."

"That I do. Anyway, onto business. You wanted to buy this house?"

"Yes, I'd like to." The person then gestured to follow, as we walked around the house for a tour. Once everything was looked through, we went through the necessary paperwork and legal right of ownership, officially signing my mom as the new owner of this house.

"A pleasure doing business, ma'am."

"Same to you. Have a good day."

"You too. See you around." The person left, then Mom and I looked at the new house.

"Well, new house, new rules. Mostly for yourself, though." She chuckled and walked into the kitchen, tracing her hand across the island in the middle of it.

"I'm gonna need you and your siblings' help to move my things. Think you can handle it?"

"We can stuff most of the big things in Shino and Yumi's rides, but my car and Kiro's can't fit a whole lot."

"You two always liked to have the most style out of the five of you. And that's something you got from me."

"Well, at least we Relampagos have a sense of style, right?"

"I won't argue with you on that, son. But Shino and Yumi got your father's humbleness. Sure, they have some of my style, but not that much."

"Yeah, they always looked for a modest lifestyle, nothing too over the top. Shiro's the perfect balance between you and Dad, I think. Lives lavishly with us, yet keeps himself simple."

"Shiro is the balance of me and your father. A person who lives a life of style but is humble and simple to his core." She nodded with her statement, turning to me again. "Tomorrow, call your siblings and tell them to help their mother with moving."

"I will. Will you be fine here for tonight?"

"I'll be fine. I'm a demon, remember? And I am naturally going to get warm with these." She sprouted her bat-like wings, which were a jet-black like most of my hair before they glowed with a soft silver aura.

"Right. I'll see you tomorrow then, Mom."

"See you tomorrow, Lanza. Be careful."

"I know." I shut the door to the house as I heard the lock click into place, then I left the house as I got a call from Akali. "Babe? What's up?"

 _"Uh... well... it's about Evelynn."_ Evelynn? What's wrong with their diva?

"Is there something wrong?"

 _"Yes and no. Look, just come to the penthouse and see for yourself."_ She hung up, so I decided to speed over to see what was going on. I took the elevator to their penthouse and knocked on the door, Ahri there to open it.

"Hey, we need your help." She dragged me in as she explained the current predicament. "After you posted that song, Eve was wondering about something."

"And that would be...?"

"A small collaboration between you two. Put your new rapping skills to the test."

"Did she have any particular idea in mind?"

"Well, she got the idea from a shooter Akali's been playing recently. Killing tons of demons, slaying a massive one that's apparently the son of an exiled warrior..." Doom Eternal? "She's getting this idea of a song centered around the game and the popular culture around demons and all that, you know?" Huh... sure, I can go with that.

"Ah! Come on!" I heard Akali yell, so I walked up to her room to see her playing the previously mentioned game.

"Babe?"

"Hey! So?"

"I'm on board. Where's Eve?"

"Oh, she's in her room. But I'd say just wait until she comes out, she doesn't like to be interrupted." I sat next to her before she jumped into my lap, her fingers flying all over the controller as she blasted through the demons in the game.

"Didn't think you'd be one to play this."

"I gave it a try, now I'm hooked. I love the brutality."

"Heh. Now you're speaking my language."

"Watch this, babe. I laughed when I heard the sounds." She shot at an airborne demon as it flashed orange, then she attacked it from the rear, the arm blade on the Slayer pulling the eye of the demon out with a comical 'Pop!'. I laughed as Aki quietly snickered as she blasted away the last demons. "Back to the fortress... and I'll play later."

"Oh, god... I needed a good laugh today." I wrapped my arms around Akali's slim torso as she turned into me and nuzzled against my body, tossing the controller into her side table drawer.

"Ah... this is better." I embraced her and held her close as she buried herself in the crook of my neck, her soft breathing brushing over my skin as I laid back with her. "God, I love you so much..."

"I love you far more, Aki." I backed away to look at her face, then I planted a loving kiss on her lips as she sunk into it instantly, sighing in bliss when we broke.

"Mm... Best... kisser... ever..."

"You're just as good, Aki." She hummed and buried herself in my torso as I ran my hand through her wild hair. I started humming a song Mom used to sing to me to calm me down when I was stressed or upset at everything. Akali started relaxing as her breathing grew deeper and slowed a bit, then I turned over to lay her on the mattress as she slowly grabbed a pillow and put her head on it, quietly moaning in delight at the song. I smiled at the sight of my adorable kunoichi girlfriend as I pecked her forehead, seeing her fall into the haven that is sleep. "Sleep well, baby..." She squirmed a bit as I heard a chuckle from Evelynn.

"Well, what a wholesome sight." I looked to the doorway to see the diva standing there with a closed lip smile.

"Hey, Evelynn. So are you ready?"

"Whenever you are." I nodded and slowly left Akali's bed as we walked down to the studio, which was about the same size as the one at my penthouse. "Hmm, everything's pretty much what my studio looks like."

"A familiar work place is good. So, shall we start writing?"

"Let's get to it."

*two hours later*

Evelynn and I were finishing the lyrics, going over the verses and wording.

"Alright, seems like everything is good. We do need the background instrumentals though... I'm gonna call my brothers."

"Go on, I'll be here." I nodded and walked out to the hallway as I called Kiro.

_"Lanza? What's up?"_

"Hey, think you and Shiro can meet me at the K/DA penthouse?"

_"Sure, what for?"_

"Well, Evelynn and I are working on a song, and we need some background instrumentals."

_"Hard?"_

"Bring your irons. Maybe an acoustic." Kiro hung up as I walked back into the studio before my attention was called by Ahri.

"Hey, how's it coming along?"

"Going good. We finished the lyrics, now we're waiting on my brothers to bring their irons for the instrumentals." Ahri nodded before asking:

"Think you'd able fit my voice in?" I pondered for a minute before nodding.

"Sure. How well do you sing with Eve?"

"Oh, we are a singing pair made in heaven. We compliment each other way too well."

"Alright." Then I heard a knock on the door. "Oh, there's my brothers." I headed to the door, opening it for them. "So.. you ready to go ham, Shiro?"

"You bet your ass I am. Let's get this party started." We headed into the studio as Kiro sliced his hand through the air, creating a dimensional pocket that spit out his drums, stool, and sticks.

"I completely forgot Mom taught you how to do that." Kiro chuckled, taking a seat.

"Well, I barely use it anyway. I only ever used it for transporting big items."

"Ah, right. Mom got a new house close by."

"Let us guess, she needs help moving everything out of the old house and put the house up for sale?"

"Right on the dot, Kiro. She needs us by tomorrow."

"Then let's get this done." I nodded, taking the lyrics and printing two more copies for Eve and Ahri.

"Ready, ladies?"

"Let's do it."

*A few hours later...*

After tweaking the audio and tuning it for crisp quality, I waited for Evelynn and Ahri to fix up before we send out this collaboration song.

"So! How's the sound?"

"All good, we're green across the board."

"Then let's let the world hear our work." I spent the next fifteen minutes sending the song out to YouTube, Spotify, and other major media platforms as we sent out announcements.

 _ **N3PH1L1M: Made a song in collaboration with two of the greatest voices I've worked with. Enjoy, Nephilim Legion!"** _Closing my phone, Kiro had put his drum set back in the pocket dimension along with the guitars.

"Gonna stay the night here?"

"Yeah, I suppose. Just give me a call tomorrow so we can help Mom as soon as possible."

"Alright. See you later, little brother."

"See you." They left as I walked up to Akali's room, seeing Kiro's pocket dimension drop a pair of my shorts and a black tank top into my hands. I saw Aki waking up, turning over to face me.

"Hey, babe..."

"Sleep well?"

"Yeah..."

"I'll go get changed, alright?" She nodded as she moved to sit on the edge of the bed as I went into the bathroom. As I changed into my sleepwear, I felt an old scar between my abs start sending a slight ache into my gut as I placed two of my fingers on it. Then my mind started to wander to that day I got stabbed.

*Flashback*

3rd POV:

_Lanza is seen with his partner on a mission in the desert to kill a traitor in the midst of the military. Both are equipped with another custom M4A1 in a full M16A1 style setup._

_**"Lieutenant, this is the commander, how copy?"** _

_"Nothing in sight so far, sir. Phantom and I are moving to the target's last known, over."_

_**"Roger that. Keep your head on a swivel and check your shots."** _

_"Copy. Cutting communications." Lanza and Phantom turn their radios off as they slowly stalk across the sand, guns at the ready._

_"Alec. You see that?" Lanza points off to the distance, a plume of smoke barely visible but rising._

_"Think our target crash landed?"_

_"Maybe. Let's go, but stay frosty." Phantom nods to his partner as they near the smoke, seeing a helicopter burning in ruins. Lanza wordlessly motions to Phantom to search the wreck as he moves to the nearby hills, seeing a bulky person standing there with a Ka-Bar knife. "You've fallen from grace, pal! And it's time you disappear..." Lanza then pulls out his own knife, a special trench knife built to disarm and kill. They start circling each other, waiting to see who makes the first move. After a few moments of tension, the traitor runs at Lanza who takes up his combat stance. Lanza dodges a swipe to his left as he slices at the arm of his opponent, causing the traitor to step back and take his stance. In a rush, Lanza swipes away his opponent's attempts to slash and stab him in rapid succession, countering with the knuckle duster to the temple, stunning his opponent at he lunges forward to deliver a stab, only to get his arm caught as he is flipped onto the ground, his knife flying out of his hand as the traitor drives his knife into Lanza's stomach before getting tackled by Phantom into a beatdown, both trading blows until the traitor pins down Phantom, throwing fist after fist to his face. Returning to Lanza, he slowly pulls out the knife in his gut, preparing his healing factor to seal the wound the second the knife is out. Once he rips it out, Lanza flips the knife to hold it by the blade before throwing it to his target, nailing him in the head as he falls back, shakily standing up as he turns his radio back on._

_"Commander, this is Lieutenant Relampago, over."_

_**"I hear you, Lieutenant. Status?"** _

_"Target eliminated, sir. Requesting exfil."_

_**"Roger that, transport will be there in five. Call sign is Angel Seven."** _

_"Understood. Over and out." Lanza pulls Phantom onto his feet as they wait. Lanza looks down to the area he was stabbed in, seeing the scar tissue settle in. "Well, that's gonna leave a mark..."_

*Flashback end*

Lanza POV:

I sighed before walking out of the bathroom, setting myself down on Akali's bed as she walked to her closet and grabbed her sleepwear before heading into the bathroom. I settled myself on the mattress as I pulled out my phone to call my sisters and tell them about tomorrow's errand. After that, I placed my phone on the side table as Akali came out of the bathroom in a crop top and athletic shorts, crawling into bed as she laid at my side.

"Goodnight, baby."

"Goodnight." I pecked her forehead as we shut the lamps off, letting sleep invade our bodies.


	13. Omake: One Helluva Birthday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Started this two days ago when I remembered that my OC's birthday was in three days from today. I almost never keep track of my own character's birthdays, huh? Well, whatever, Happy Birthday to Lanza Del Relampago.

Lanza POV:

"Hey, wake up, Lanza." I could feel Kiro gently shaking my sleeping form as I threw my blanket off my head and turned over to look at my older brother. "Did you forget what today is?" Looking over at my clock, I saw the date. June 15.

"Crap, it's here already? How fast the time goes." My brother chuckled a bit as he rubbed my head.

"Happy birthday, little brother. So, what you wanna do?" I thought for a minute before a lightbulb turned on in my head. Turning to look at Kiro, I had a smug smile on my face.

"Track day!" He donned a wry smile as he walked out of the room. Sliding out of bed, I looked over to my phone and saw Akali had left a text.

_'hey bb, happy birthday!'_

Smiling at my girlfriend's greeting, I texted back.

_'thanks babe'_

_'any special plans~?'_

_'thats a surprise_ ;) _'_

Walking to my closet, I grabbed my casual leather jacket with some black jeans and a silver T-shirt. I then went into my bathroom to change. But as I was about to put my shirt on, I decided to spoil the surprise a bit for Akali. Turning the camera on, I positioned the phone so my smug yet flirtatious smirk wasn't hidden, then I took the picture and sent it to Akali with a short caption.

Akali POV:

I noticed a new message from Lanza, so I checked it to see he had taken possibly one of the hottest pictures of himself to date. Standing in front of the mirror, his toned torso was laid bare as his smug smirk had some sort of playfulness to it. Looking below, I saw a text below it.

_'think you can guess what's in store?'_

Some birthday sex with my boyfriend? Yes, please~

*Skip*

Lanza POV:

We had come to a tuner garage next to an endurance race track as I saw multiple cars being worked on, mostly Asian cars, but a few European and American cars here and there. But the one that I was looking for, was hiding under a tarp. Pulling it off, I saw the machine sitting in pristine condition.

"Hey, Lanza! You can't drive your Godzilla without the keys." I saw one of the mechanics toss the car keys as I caught them and got inside. Getting a feel for the wheel again, I reacquainted myself with the six-speed and shifting in an average manual car. Once I was prepared enough, I pushed the clutch in, slid the key into the ignition and turned the key, letting the car roar to life. After letting the oil get into the engine, I pulled out of the garage and made my way onto the track, using my outlap to warm up the tires and brakes to get the maximum grip and precision out of them. Coming back around the start/finish line, I slowly started getting down on the gas, but not going full throttle yet. After a few laps around the track, I heard the scream of an exotic car's engine as I saw an old Ferrari race car drive past me. Downshifting into third, I put more gas into the car as the all-wheel drive system pushed the car across the tarmac as I slowly inched closer and closer to the Ferrari. In the corners, I had the absolute advantage of traction thanks to my drivetrain.

Akali POV:

We had just gotten to where Lanza was when I saw him and another car blow by us at a scary pace.

"What the hell?! Is that Lanza driving right now?!"

"It is!" I looked over to see Kiro-nii walking to us as he handed us some headsets. We put them on as he spoke again. "One of his old-time rivals for track days showed up. This time in a Ferrari formerly used in the Le Mans of 1966. The Ferrari 330 P3. Competed against Ford's GT40 Mark 2. Now it's here. Racing against my little brother." Looking back to the track, I saw my boyfriend's car slowly catching up to the Ferrari before something incredible happened. As they came out of the fastest corner of the track, the Ferrari started wobbling at the rear before spinning around and sliding across the grass. Lanza crossed the line and drove out of the track and into a garage before the car shut off. He got out and tossed the car keys to one of the guys in the other bays, then he walked to us.

"Hey, guys. Just got here?"

"Yeah. That was crazy, babe."

"He stepped on the throttle way too quick. Tried correcting it but overdid it."

"Hm... So! Where to next?"

"We have a... small reservation..." He winked and walked off to his Ferrari. I followed after him and got in his car as we drove off. After a bit, we ended up at a high-end restaurant. Walking in, Lanza cleared his throat as the receptionist perked up.

"Ah, welcome! Reservation?"

"Yes, for Lanza Del Relampago." The receptionist looked through the list before nodding.

"Happy birthday, Mr. Relampago." Lanza nodded back before looking over his shoulder and gesturing for everyone else to follow. We were then taken to a table with enough space for all of us as we sat down.

*small skip*

As we finished up our meals, I saw some of the waiters bring a cake over to our table as it was placed in front of my boyfriend. Kiro then signaled as he spoke.

"Everyone, with me now."

_Happy birthday to you_   
_Happy birthday to you_   
_Happy birthday, Happy birthday_   
_Happy birthday to you_

Lanza then blew out the candle on top as I kissed his cheek.

"Happy birthday again, baby." He smiled at me and kissed my lips and whispered a thanks before turning to the others.

"Thanks, you guys." Kiro grabbed the extra set of plates as Lanza cut the cake and put a slice on each of them. Once we all had a slice, we ate and enjoyed. Once the cake was gone, Lanza grabbed the wine bottle that was there as we all filled our glasses. Lanza then stood from his seat as he cleared his throat. "Thank you guys for coming to celebrate my birthday with me. I really appreciate this, and it means a lot to me. Cheers."

"Cheers." We raised our glasses, then we drank the wine as I shivered from the slight bitterness.

*Skip*

Lanza POV:

Whew... glad I ain't totally shit-faced, but I don't trust myself enough to drive home. Luckily Kiro had offered to call a taxi for me and Akali, surprisingly. Last thing I heard him say was have fun. Well, if birthday sex is where this birthday will end on, sign me the hell up. Once we had gotten inside the penthouse, Akali immediately pounced and started making out with me as I made my way to my bedroom. Slamming the door open and shut, I broke from Akali and pinned her down on the mattress as I saw her eyes narrowed in want.

"Come on, baby... Let's be one again~"

"Ask and you shall receive, darling." I took off my upper clothing as Akali did the same before we started kissing again, her hands finding themselves going all over my torso before locking behind my neck. As for me, I took her cap off and ran my hand down her back, causing her to sharply exhale from the sensation. Moving back up, I undid the clasp of her bra and slipped it off her arms as she broke away from the kiss.

"Fuck... I can't wait any longer..." She flipped us over as she fumbled with my belt and pulled it off before pulling my pants down with my boxers. She started stroking my half-erect shaft as it slowly pumped itself to full mast before she plunged her head down and started sucking me off.

"Shit, that's good..." She hummed and kept going, rolling her tongue around my cock as I saw her free hand move to take off her own pants. She then kicked them off as she started playing with herself as well. I laid my head back as Akali started to speed up, causing me to groan and buck deeper into her throat. Her eyes closed as she tightened the suction around her mouth, clearly getting impatient. About a few minutes later, I could feel the pressure start building up. "Akali... Baby, I'm about to blow..." Not a moment later, she went down as I came, erupting in her throat as she moaned in satisfaction. Once I calmed down from the high, Akali pulled up as she gulped down whatever was still sitting in her mouth before pulling her panties off and tossing them aside as she crawled up to my face.

"Your present is here. Do whatever you want with me, birthday boy." I flipped us over again as I pinned her wrists to the pillow. Her eyes lidded with lust, I darted to kiss and suck on her neck as she squirmed and let out a loud moan, then I moved my free hand down to rub her wet pussy before I suddenly stopped attacking her neck. "F-Fuck... I'm so horny now..." I let go of her wrists as I cupped her face.

"Just lie back and relax, I'll take care of you." I kissed her as I lined myself up with her entrance, then I slipped in as she gasped in ecstasy and wrapped her arms around my torso. I slowly pistoned in and out as she pulled me close, letting me do what I felt like doing to her.

"Babe..." I increased my speed a little as she stifled another moan of pleasure, moving one of her hands down to rub her sensitive clit as I moved my hips faster. "Ah~! It feels so good..."

"Yeah, you like this, huh?" She slightly nodded as I decided to try another position. Pulling out a bit, I flipped Akali onto her stomach as she propped herself on her hands and knees, then I started thrusting into her again when her walls squeezed around my dick.

"AH~! Fuck, it's going deeper than before..! More...!" In response, I sped up my thrusts, making my girlfriend moan each time I crashed my hips against her ass. "So good...~" I kept my pace, using my free hands to play with her tits.

"You like it when I play with them like this, baby?"

"Fuck yeah... They feel so good in your hands... you can play with them to your heart's content, baby~" Leaving a kiss on the nape of her neck, I started cupping and massaging her tits as I started thrusting faster. After some time, I felt the pressure building up inside again.

"Babe, I'm about to cum..."

"Me too... Let's cum together..." I then rested my hands on the sides of her hips as I drilled into her faster and faster, Akali gripping the bedsheets as her arms gave out, then I delivered one final thrust into her as we both came, heavily breathing from the intense final stretch as I fell over to the pillow with my girlfriend in front of me. Pulling her close, I spooned her as she and I calmed down. After a few minutes of catching our breath, Akali turned to me with a satisfied smile. "Happy birthday, baby. I love you."

"Thanks, babe. I love you, too." We shared a passionate kiss as I felt a sudden surge of renewed drive. I felt Akali's pussy tighten as she held a flirty smile on her face.

"Round two?" I smirked at her. Best. Birthday. Ever.


	14. Chapter 12: Moving Day/A Promise To Protect

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Relampagos get moving day done, and Lanza takes care of the trash.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To Cegorach, the suggestion you made to me is here. Hope this doesn't feel too forced lol

Lanza POV:

*The next day, early morning*

I woke up to the sound of hearing my phone buzz, so I turned over to grab my phone and saw a message from Kiro about calling Mom. So I did, in spite of the fact that it was so early in the morning.

_"Lanza? Why are you calling so early?"_

"Kiro texted me a minute ago... said to call you..."

_"Aye... Go back to sleep, dear."_

"Alright... when should we come over..?"

_"Ten or so. That way we can have lunch once we're done."_

"..'Kay..."

_"See you later."_

"See you, Mom."

I hung up and put my phone back on the side table and pulled Aki in, putting my head on top of hers as she nuzzled against me. I closed my eyes again and went back to sleep.

*Timeskip*

Akali POV:

I woke up to see Lanza fast asleep, his chest rising and sinking with every breath. I carefully crawled up to his face and poked his cheek, which made him turn over to me and groan.

"Baby~ Time to get up~" I cooed in his ear, which made him scrunch his eyes up before he slowly opened them to reveal his bright red orbs. "Good morning~" I put a kiss to his lips that he pushed himself into as I wrapped my arms around his neck, then he wrapped an arm around my waist as he rolled onto his back and put his hand on the back of my head, deepening the kiss as we started another dance between tongues, giving each other a fair share of exploration. We broke when air was severely needed, leaving a string of saliva between us again.

"Morning, babe. How'd you sleep?"

"Pretty good. You?"

"Aside from sacrificing a minute or two to talk to Mom, I slept good."

"What did she need?"

"I forgot to let you know, didn't I?"

"What? Did she do something?"

"Yesterday, before you called, we were out looking for a new place for her."

"Oh? Why?"

"She just wanted to be close to us." I chuckled, knowing how true that is for mothers.

"No matter what, a mother always worries for her children."

"Yep. They always do."

"Need an extra hand?"

"Sure, why not? I'm sure Mom'll be happy to see you again."

"Yeah. The last time we fully conversated was at dinner at your place. Besides that, I want to see how she's been doing."

"Jeez, you worry about her more than your own mom."

"Well, that's because she can hold her own. Six-time martial artist champion back when she was in high school."

"Right, right, now I remember. I was impressed with how skilled your mom was in martial arts."

"And now that skill has been passed down to me."

"Yep, it has. Though you can't beat me when it comes to swords, that's my forte."

"Well, you use katanas, which I suck with, babe. Your dad was a crazy good swordsman."

"He was, and just like you with your mom's skill passed to you, he passed his skills with a sword down to me."

"Damn right... Are you sure it's alright to talk about your dad right now since... y'know?"

"It's okay, babe. I'll be fine. You heard him at the cemetery."

"Right."

"I'll make breakfast?"

"The Relampago morning specialty?"

"Coming right up." He kissed me again as he left the bed, going downstairs to cook breakfast. I sat up and propped myself against the headboard, taking my phone out of my drawer and turning it on. About a few minutes passed by before I heard the door open, and Lanza walked in with a tray in his hands. "Here you go, baby." He set it down on my lap and I saw the pancakes, coupled with eggs, sausage links, and coffee. I feel like a wife getting breakfast in bed from her loving husband...

"Why do I feel like we're a married couple right now?"

"Maybe we are.." He winked at me playfully as I lightly hit his arm before taking the fork and knife and cutting up the pancake, taking a bite out of it and sighed in bliss at the flavor once again.

"Mm, tastes so good~"

"I'm glad you enjoy it." I smiled and continued to eat my breakfast, savoring both the delicious food and the company of my boyfriend. "I'll go make some more for the others, alright?"

"Kay~" He kissed my cheek and left the room again as I took a sip of coffee and scrolled through social media.

Lanza POV:

As I cooked more pancakes for the others, I was humming to a heavier single I had stored away in our files. On a whim, I pulled out some noise cancelling wireless earbuds from their case and connected to my phone, pulling up the song and hit play. My personal meaning behind this song is that this world hides a dark corruption in its media that can brainwash any ordinary citizen once they're reeled in. As I finished making the ladies' breakfast, I hummed the song a bit louder as I put the plates on the dining table. I pulled up my phone as the song ended and checked the time. 9:00 AM, an hour before me and Akali go help Mom. Taking off my earbuds, I put them back in their case and slipped it back into my pocket as I went back up to Akali's room. Opening the door, I saw her putting her fork down on her now empty plate as she sipped from her coffee.

"Going to change?"

"Yeah. We'll be heading out to meet Mom in an hour."

"Then I'll wash my plate." I nodded and grabbed my clothes from the chair as I went into the bathroom to change. Putting my earbuds in my pocket, I decided to grab another jacket. Cutting my hand through the air, I focused on my room as I saw a pocket open, revealing said room in front of me. Walking through the pocket, I went to my closet and looked through it until I found my favorite jacket and put it on. Heading through the pocket again, I walked out of the bathroom as Akali walked into the room again.

"I'll grab the car."

"I'll meet you outside." I nodded and kissed her, leaving the K/DA penthouse as I went up to my own to grab my keys. Once I had them, I headed down to the garage and got my Ferrari, driving out to the front and parked at the sidewalk. A few moments later, my girlfriend walked out of the front door and got in, so I started the drive to the old house. "So, what's the new house look like?"

"You'll see. Trust me, it's nice." She hummed and put her hand in mine as I let her slip her fingers though the spaces. After an uneventful drive with light traffic, we saw Yumi, Shino, Kiro, and Shiro carrying boxes to the back of a moving truck. Parking in the driveway, we got out and walked inside to see packed boxes sitting on the couch and chair.

"Oh, there you are!" We looked to the kitchen to see Mom taking out the plates and bowls from the cabinets. "Dear, can I get some help with these?"

"Sure. Oh, I brought Akali along." She turned around and saw Akali standing next to me as she smiled.

"Hello again, Akali."

"Hey, Kira."

"Can you bring the boxes on the couch to the truck?"

"Got it." She went over to the living room to grab the boxes as I walked into the kitchen to help Mom grab all the tableware and put them in boxes lined with bubble wrap. Closing the boxes, I grabbed some tape and put a bunch of layers over it to make sure it was secure, then I carried it out to the truck as Kiro called my name.

"What do you think you can fit in your car?"

"Not sure... we'll have to check."

"Mom's gonna drive the truck, so there's that."

"Hold on a sec." I walked over to my girlfriend who was sliding some of the boxes around in the back of the truck. "Babe."

"Yeah?"

"You okay with riding with Mom? She's driving this thing."

"Yeah, sure. We should catch up, anyway."

"Okay."

*Timeskip brought to you by Lanza yeeting an empty soda can down a football field*

We carried the last few larger boxes into the new house and put them where they would be when we start sorting everything out. I took off my jacket and laid it on the couch arm as I started moving the boxes that needed to be put upstairs. Once I finished my task, I headed downstairs when I heard Akali scoff in disgust outside.

"Hands off, creep."

"So this piece of ass thinks she's tough, eh?" I heard shoes shuffling around as I went out the door to see some douche trying to act smooth to my girl. Narrowing my eyes, I began to summon my angel wing in an alternate black smoky form and stepped in front of Akali.

"What do you think you're doing? Back off of my girl, punk."

"Oh, so this is your boytoy, eh? It's gonna be fun when I smash his face in!" He made the last mistake he would ever make in my presence by trying to sucker punch me. Without even glancing, I caught and held his fist tightly, continuously applying more and more pressure as my angel wing materialized, turning black as midnight. I turned him around and swiftly kicked the back of his knee, making him kneel as I locked his arm back and held my wing at his neck, the feathers becoming sharp blades.

**_"Come near my girl again, threaten to take me out when you don't stand a chance in hell, your blood's gonna feed the hounds."_ **

"Tch, screw you!" He tried to wriggle out of my grip to no avail.

 **"Have it your way."** Reeling my knee back, I pulled his arm back and shot my knee forward, snapping his arm as he cried in pain. Kicking him in the jaw to shut him up, I dragged him off to a trash can and stuffed him in there. Shutting the lid, I dusted off my hands and walked back to the house. "He won't bother you again, baby."

"Thanks for that. I could've handled him if it got way out of hand."

"Well, good thing I stepped in before it did. Now he's in the trash where he belongs."

"Heh. Thanks, babe." She kissed my cheek before walking back inside to grab a drink from the fridge. Heading to the truck, I grabbed some small boxes inside and carried them to the house, putting them in the living room for now.

"Mom!" She came down from the upper floor to see me with the boxes.

"Yes, dear?"

"Where do you want these?" I gestured to the boxes I got from the truck as she pointed to the kitchen.

"That's the silverware and organizer. If you could put it in one of the drawers, that would be nice."

"Got it." I carried the boxes to the kitchen and opened them up, putting the organizer in a drawer and then put the silverware in their respective spots where Mom would have put them.

*Timeskip*

We had everything sorted out and all the boxes would be put in a pocket dimension Mom made. Everyone was starving at this point, so Mom offered to order some fast food for lunch. We all agreed, so she made the order. We all sat around the living room when I had the sudden urge to play a song.

"I wanna play a song right now..."

"Whatcha feel like playing?"

"Something... heavy. Remember that post-World War 2 song we wrote and never put out?"

"That one? Then we'll need the ESP guitars, unless you wanna use the Gibbies."

"Aren't they in the studio's cabinets?"

"Yeah. We'll head to the garage."

"I'll be back then." Standing up, I opened a portal to the studio and went through. Heading to the larger cabinet, I grabbed my favorite ESP and Shiro's Flying V as I opened a portal to Kiro. I tossed them through and put my older brother's drum set through one piece at a time. Grabbing the amps and picks, I walked through the portal and set them down as I heard the voice of our bassist.

"You guys really didn't think about playing without me now, did ya?"

"Jack! Perfect timing, we're just about to get ready to go."

"Oh, babe, I called the girls, they're coming over to watch as well."

"Cool. Let's get set up!"

"Already on it." We all hooked up for a sound test as I saw the rest of K/DA pull up to the house.

"Ladies."

"Hey! Heard you were gonna play something heavy. Let's see what you got in store!" I smirked smugly at that.

"Fair warning, headbanging is imminent." I heard Kiro then hit the cymbal.

"1, 2, 3, 4!"

https://youtu.be/7yVodvRpW2M

_(Heavy and dirty intro!)_

_(V1: Lanza)  
_ _Suspicion is your name  
_ _Your honesty to blame  
_ _Put dignity to shame  
_ _Dishonor!  
_ _Witch-hunt, modern day  
_ _Determining decay  
_ _The blatant disarray  
_ _Disfigure!  
_ _The public eyes' disgrace  
_ _Defying commonplace  
_ _Unending paper chase  
_ _Unending!  
_ _Deafening  
_ _Painstaking  
_ _Reckoning  
_ _This vertigo it doth bring!_

_(Chorus: L, S, J, K)  
Shortest straw  
Challenge liberty  
Downed by law  
_ _Live in infamy  
Rub you raw  
Witch-hunt riding through  
Shortest straw_

_The shortest straw has been pulled for you!_

_Pulled for you (Shortest straw!)  
Pulled for you (Shortest straw!)  
Pulled for you (Shortest straw!)_

_Shortest straw has been pulled for you!_

_(V2)  
The accusations fly  
Discrimination, why?  
Your inner self to die  
Intruding!  
Doubt sunk itself in you  
It's teeth and talons through  
You're living catch-22  
Deluding!  
A mass hysteria  
A megalomania  
Reveal demen-tia  
Reveal!  
Secretly  
Silently  
Certainly  
In vertigo you will be_

_(C)  
Shortest straw  
Challenge liberty  
Downed by law  
Live in infamy  
Rub you raw  
Witch-hunt riding through  
Shortest straw  
_

_The shortest straw has been pulled for you!  
_

_Pulled for you (Shortest straw!)  
Pulled for you (Shortest straw!)  
Pulled for you (Shortest straw!)_

_The shortest straw has been pulled for you!_

_(S)  
(Dirty and fast solo)_

_(C)  
Shortest straw!  
Pulled for you (Shortest straw!)  
Pulled for you (Shortest straw!)  
Pulled for you (Shortest straw!)  
_

_The shortest straw has been pulled for you!_

_(S)  
(Short solo)_

_(V3: L)  
Behind you, hands are tied  
Your being, ostracized  
Your hell is multiplied  
Upending!  
The fallout has begun  
Oppressive damage done  
_ _Your many turned to none  
_ _To nothing!  
_ _You're reaching your nadir  
_ _Your will had disappeared  
_ _The lie is crystal clear  
_ _Defending!  
_ _Channels red, one word said, blacklisted  
_ _With vertigo make you dead_

_(C)  
Shortest straw  
Challenge liberty  
Downed by law  
Live in infamy  
Rub you raw  
Witch-hunt riding through  
Shortest straw_

_The shortest straw has been pulled for you!_

_Pulled for you!_

_(Outro)_

I heard applause as I saw the girls clapping in awe.

"Thank you, we'll be here all week!" I bowed as the others did too as we cleaned up after ourselves.


	15. Chapter 13: The Last Op

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lanza tells K/DA the story of the operation that scarred him bad.

Lanza POV:

*A few days later*

Everyone from our squadron arrived and was holed up in the floor below us in a massive fused apartment, settled in and ready to do their job. I was in my room, cleaning my guns and doing usual maintenance when I heard Phantom at my door.

"Partner, there's some women at the front door."

"K/DA?"

"...Yes."

"Let them in."

"Yes, sir." I quickly reassembled my guns and stored them away in their cases, locking them up as I made myself presentable. Walking out to the living room, I saw the K/DA ladies sitting on the couch as I had a feeling as to what they were doing here. Turning to my partner in crime, I whispered to him.

"Get the others. I got a feeling they're gonna ask me about the service time."

"I'll go fetch them, then." He walked out as I sat down on the chair adjacent to the couch, my brothers and Jack coming down as well.

"You girls want anything to drink?"

"We're okay for now."

"Alright, then." I heard the door open as I watched the rest of my squad walk inside the penthouse. Turning back to K/DA, my expression turned stoic as I spoke in a lower tone. "I have a feeling you came here for one reason. More about my time in the service."

"That's right..."

"You know the drill." I then turned to my squadmates. "Back the facts for me, yeah?"

"Wilco." The girls did what we did at the bar as I began the memory.

3rd POV:

_"This was a month or so after that village raid we had done. The final power was cornered, but he wasn't alone. He rallied many of his home people to his cause, to retaliate against us. Our only move at that moment was to respond in kind. We rallied up every soldier we could dig up."_

The scene shifts from the penthouse to a briefing room, Lanza, his squadmates, and dozens upon dozens of soldiers as their commanding officer walks into the room.

"Ladies and gentlemen, today is the day we fight back and destroy this force for good. For too long has the influence of terror run rampant in this place. Today, we tear it all down!"

"Oorah!"

"Lieutenant Relampago, you and your squad will lead the charge on this."

"Yes, sir."

_"We had discovered he was holed up in a factory thanks to our scouts. We needed all hands on deck for this op, so we decided to forgo the need for sniper support. The platoon we had formed was prepared to eliminate every threat that came at us."_

_"That morale boost was quite a sight, wasn't it?"_

_"Damn right, it was."_

The scene changes again to the desert, soldiers marching with tanks as Lanza leads the platoon to the factory.

"Ladies and gentlemen, this is the point of no return. Do not let them take you alive. Are we clear?"

"Yes, sir!"

"Then let's go clean out this place." The soldiers march ahead of the tanks, the latter parking atop the dunes as the soldiers ready for the charge. Lanza raises his hand as the tank cannons take aim.

_"When I dropped my hand, the final, real battle began. Where all our cards were on the table, every dirty trick we had up the sleeve revealed."_

"Fire at will!" The platoon charges to the factory as the tanks fire their cannons. "Everyone, don't stop until they're breached! Spare no one!" The platoon lets out a battle cry as the enemy emerges from the factory, which is being pelted by tank rounds. Phantom begins to sprint faster before fading into a wisp, speeding down to the factory before rematerializing and shredding the front to pieces. Lanza sprouts his semi blackened wings and soars into the air, reeling them back then shooting them forward, raining down feathers turned to a storm of knives. Rose and Rika turn to wolves and start savagely ripping apart whatever enemy they can find. The others, speculation is welcome. After a few minutes of chaos outside, the platoon invades the factory and is met with gunfire from the catwalks. Lanza bursts in and sends more of his feathers out to shred the catwalks as Rose and Rika rip them apart. Advancing through the factory, they go through dozens upon dozens of enemies intent on taking them down, but to no avail. Lanza advances ahead to find the last terrorist leader. After a few minutes of searching, he finds the leader in an office, talking over the radio. Kicking the door wide open, Lanza aims his rifle at the leader.

"It's over. Hands where I can see them. Turn around, slowly." The leader suspiciously complies with no resistance, and that's when Lanza sees something in his hand. A detonator. Eyes widening, Lanza pulls the trigger and leaves a mess of bullet wounds in the leader's body, but not before he presses the button. But nothing was happening.

"It's on a timer. Fifteen seconds to get your men out of here." Lanza immediately radios to his team.

"Phantom, get the platoon out! The place is rigged to blow!"

 _ **"Copy! We'll get them out!"**_ Lanza turns to the dying leader as he speaks his final words.

"You are not a hero. Just a killer like the rest of them. Nobody will know the words I've spoken to you except yourself. We are all cursed, blessed, damned, and graced. But what good is that if you think you know what you are? People say we are like ghosts, but you know what we really are. Foxes and wolves. Animals who kill to survive. Tell me, are you the silent wolf, or the cunning fox?" Lanza says nothing, pulling his pistol out and shoots him in the head, silencing him forever. Suddenly, the factory begins to rumble as the room begins to slowly crumble. Lanza immediately sprints back to the exit when the factory explodes into a massive ball of flames. Looking back, he is hit with the realization that most of the platoon was still retreating from inside.

"No... Dammit!"

"Lanza! You okay?!"

"Alec... our soldiers."

"... There's nothing we can do... we need to go." Lanza reluctantly stands up and walks back with what little of the platoon remains.

_"I lost too many soldiers that day. I blamed myself for their deaths."_

_"We convinced you that it wasn't after a while, though."_

_"Yeah. You guys did."_ The scene fades away to the penthouse, the K/DA girls in utter shock.

Ahri POV:

My God... this man has suffered so much...

"Aki.."

"I know. Come here." Akali brought him into a hug which we all joined in to make him feel at ease. "It's alright... we're all here for you, 'kay?"

"Yeah.. 'Kay." We let go as he cleared his throat and straightened out his clothes. "So, since you're all here, would you like to hear a song we've recently worked on?"

"Sure!"

Lanza POV:

"C'mon, then." We went to the studio as I grabbed my guitar from the rack, Shiro doing the same. Jack grabbed his bass as Kiro took to his drums. I knew I was going to sweat playing this song, so I pulled off my shirt and tossed it to a nearby chair. Kiro went shirtless too as I grabbed my pick from the fret it was sitting in. "Keep in mind, it might be different when we play it live."

"One, two, three, four!"

(https://youtu.be/g25W0jhY6sc)

_(Epic riff intro)_

(V1: L)  
 _Breadfan  
_ _Open up your mind  
_ _Open up your purse  
_ _Open up your vault  
_ _Never, never gonna lose it!_

_Breadfan  
Take it all away  
Never give an inch  
Gotta make a mint  
Gotta make me a million!_

_Breadfan  
You got it wrong  
Some long time friend's gonna lose it  
In the end who's a fool!_

_Seagull  
Give it all away  
Stay a bird  
Stay a man  
Stay a ghost  
Stay what you wanna be!_

_(Riff Charge!)_

(V2: L)  
 _Loser  
Give it all away  
Never stay with the winner  
With the man  
With all the filthy money!_

_Come on!  
Keep it on the side  
With a ride  
On a record on the top  
If you're gonna be a bad boy!_

_Breadfan  
You got it wrong  
Some long time friend's gonna lose it  
In the end who's a fool!_

_Seagull  
Give it all away  
Stay a bird  
Stay a man  
Stay a ghost  
Stay what you wanna be! Yeah!_

(Shiro)  
 _(Lightning solo)_

(L, S, J, K)  
 _(Calm section, then main riff)_

(V3: L)  
 _Breadfan  
Open up your mind  
Open up your purse  
Open up your vault  
Never, never gonna lose it!  
_

_Breadfan  
Take it all away  
Never give an inch  
Gotta make a mint  
Gotta make me a million!_

_Breadfan  
You got it wrong  
Some long time friend's gonna lose it  
In the end who's a fool!_

_Seagull  
Give it all away  
Stay a bird  
Stay a man  
Stay a ghost  
Stay what you wanna be! Go!_

_(Main riff outro)_

I wiped the sweat coming down my forehead as the girls applauded.

"Thank you, thank you." We bowed and returned our instruments to their storage as I grabbed my shirt off the chair.


	16. Chapter 14: So Metal, Dude

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lanza and his band give one of their heaviest performances in their career as a branching phase.

Lanza POV:

*one week later*

I was out in the city park for an afternoon jog thinking about how to set up our next concert setlist for tomorrow night. Breadfan can be our little thrash ending, but the others in the list, not so sure yet. We're branching out to the metal genre right now so the songs we've written are a start into that. As I jogged along, I heard the voice of Ahri calling my name.

"Lanza! Hold up!" I stopped and turned around, seeing Ahri in a track jacket and sweatpants jogging over to me.

"What's up, Ahri?"

"Didn't think you'd be one for exercising in public without a disguise."

"People don't really know it's me when my hair is in it's natural colors."

"Well, anyways, wanna jog together?"

"Sure, why not? You'll be getting some juicy details about our concert tomorrow night."

"Ooh~ I like the sound of that~"

"Let's get going." So we started jogging again. "So basically, we're expanding from just rock to its younger brother heavy metal, since you've heard a few heavier song from us recently."

"Uh huh..."

"And don't be surprised if we change clothes and guitars at some points."

"Oh?" I winked and we kept jogging until Ahri spoke up. "Say, how would you feel if Akali said she was okay with sharing you with other girls?"

"Hm... I guess I'd be fine with it. It isn't wrong in my opinion to have multiple lovers."

"I see. Thanks for answering my question, Lanza."

"No problem." We slowed to walking speed as I looked out to the city. "Tomorrow night's gonna be one hell of a show."

"It definitely will be. Same thing as last time?"

"Yep. They'll be in the mailbox."

"I'll text one of the girls to check."

"Sure."

*the next evening, Seattle Coliseum* (A/N: Yep, I'm going there.)

I was chugging down a few shots of whiskey to loosen myself up before we start. I learned the quick way we all do a better gig when we have a few drinks in us, for some reason. Anyway, that doesn't matter. Right now, we were preparing to head out to the stage to give the crowd a show. Shiro grabbed his guitar as I told Rika that I'd be getting my guitar after the opener. Walking out to see the massive crowd, we waved as the crowd cheered louder.

Ahri POV:

Oh, there they are. Interestingly, Lanza was wearing a tailcoat of all things at a concert. But he did say not to question it.

"Hey, hey! Good evening, you beautiful people!" The crowd once again cheered as Akali was also cheering her head off. "Now, now, settle down, I know y'all wanna get rocking. But first, lemme ask you something. Have you ever had those moments where you think the government was controlling you through the media? Huh?" Some of the crowd jeered in agreement as Lanza slightly nodded. "Well, one of these days, their way of doing things is going to bite them in the ass! Let's go!" I heard the sticks clack as Shiro started playing.

(https://youtu.be/19iqg_Wf2hA)

(A/N: Okay, from here on out, I'm changing the way I write the concerts. Now I'm gonna do them reader insert style. This is probably better than what I've been doing before.)

_(Heavy intro riff into the main riff by Shiro.)_

Lanza: Seattle, let me hear you!  
 ** _He is observing the chaos  
Taking in the lack of raw humanity  
It's as if the entire world's fallen in love  
With their insanity!_**

**_Hear the innocent voices scream  
As their tormentors laugh through all of it  
No forgiveness for all I've seen,  
A degradation I cannot forget_ **

**_So sleep soundly in your beds tonight  
For judgement falls upon you  
At first light!_ **

**_I'm the hand of God!  
I'm the Dark Messiah!  
I'm the Vengeful One!_ **

Jackson/Shiro:  
 ** _Look inside and see what you're becoming!_**

Lanza:  
 ** _In the blackest moment  
Of a dying world  
What have you become?_**

Jack/Shiro:  
 ** _Look inside and see what you're becoming!_**

Shiro:  
 ** _(Riff break)_**

Lanza: I can't hear you, man! Come on!  
 ** _  
As the violence surges and  
The teeming masses have been terrorized  
The human predators all gone mad  
Are reaping profits born from their demise!_**

**_The rabid media plays their role  
Stoking the flames of war to no surprise  
Only too eager to sell their souls,  
For the apocalypse must be televised  
_ **

**_So sleep soundly in your beds tonight  
For judgement falls upon you  
At first light!_ **

**_I'm the hand of God!  
I'm the Dark Messiah!  
I'm the Vengeful One!_ **

Jack/Shiro:  
 ** _Look inside and see what you're becoming!_**

Lanza:  
 ** _In the blackest moments  
Of a dying world  
What have you become?_**

Jack/Shiro:  
 ** _Look inside and see what you're becoming!_**

Shiro/Kiro:  
 ** _(Drum and Guitar Riff Charge!)_**

Lanza/Shiro:  
 ** _When you die (You die)  
You know why (Know why)  
For you cannot be saved  
When all the world's enslaved  
When you die (You die)  
You know why~  
You die! (You die!)  
Y'know why (Know why!)  
You cannot be saved  
This world is too depraved  
When you die (You die)  
You know why-hyyyyy!_**

_(Epic buildup)_

Lanza:  
 **I'M THE HAND OF GOD! *Sprouts wings*  
I'm the Dark Messiah!  
I'm the Vengeful One!**

Jack/Shiro:  
 ** _Look inside and see what you're becoming!_**

Lanza:  
 ** _In the blackest moments  
Of a dying world  
What have you become?_**

Jack/Shiro:  
 ** _Look inside and see what you're becoming!_**

Lanza:  
 ** _Ho! Hand of God!  
I'm the Dark Messiah!  
I'm the Vengeful One!_**

Jack/Shiro:  
 ** _Look inside and see what you're becoming!_**

Lanza:  
 ** _In the blackest moment  
Of a dying world  
What have you become?!_**

Jack/Shiro:  
 ** _Look inside and see what you're becoming  
Look inside and see what you're becoming!_**

(Outro riff plays as Lanza dances in circles before tucking his wings away and raising the mic into the air as the last notes play.)

The crowd and us cheered as Lanza put the mic on the stand again before taking the coat off and walking to the side of the stage. He then tossed it and caught his guitar in return, and a cup too. Walking back to the mic, he chuckled.

"Well? You all ready to get nutty now?" The crowd kept cheering as Lanza snapped his hair back behind his head.

(https://youtu.be/rPIwhNAtEx0)

Crowd/Us: *Cheering loudly*

Lanza: You guys dig that song, don't ya?

Crowd/Us: *Cheering again*

Lanza: Well, fuck you, I dig it, ha! Hey, man, I don't know about you, uh, but, uh, it's like, summertime and to me, it's, uh, fuckin' beer drinking weather, yeah?

Crowd/Us: *Cheering once again*

Lanza: You guys getting lubed up on the way in here, have some fuckin', uh, bet you have some hot beers out in the car, didn't ya? Whew, well, I'm gonna take time right now and fuckin' have myself one and, uh, I just wanna say cheers to all of you guys and fuckin' thanks for comin' down and gettin' nutty with us. Cheers.

He raised the cup and walked to one of the stage extensions before starting to drink his beer, and also using his free hand to give a signal to the people in front of him. He stopped drinking and offered it to the people in front of him, pointing to random people before opening his mouth and pointing to it. Then he tossed the beer out to the crowd before dropping the cup and walking back to the mic.

Lanza: Since we have so many fuckin' nutty friends, I thought you guys might wanna do some singing tonight, am I right?

We cheered some more as Lanza shook his head and yelled into the mic.

Lanza: FUCK YOU, YOU WANNA DO SOME SCREAMIN', RIGHT?!?!

We cheered before he said another thing.

Lanza: Alright, another question, you got, uh.. you got the album Shred 'Em All, right?

Most of the crowd screamed.

Lanza: Alright, so some old friends from back a little ways, yeah? 'Kay, so if you don't... if you don't know the words, study your buddies out there, I'm sure they'll help you out, one way or another, heh. It goes somethin' like **Seek. And. Destroy~**

(Intro riff as Jack acts like a conductor, then the music halts before Lanza burps into the mic. Kiro pulls up a sign with the word burp in massive bold letters as Shiro points to it.)

Lanza: Oh, shit, uh..

Jack: That's not gonna pass, man. That won't make the grade...

Lanza: *Burps again* Help.

Jack: Almost threw up. That doesn't count.

Lanza: So what I almost fuckin' threw up, so what?

The girls and I laughed at their jokes as Jack walked to Lanza with a watch in his hand.

Jack: -body wanna buy a watch, man? Real cheap!

Lanza: *leans to the mic* Anybody wanna buy a watch?

Jack: Anybody wanna buy a watch?

Lanza: Five bucks. Well, you don't like the short version, do ya?

The crowd cheered as Kiro tossed off his shirt with a smile on his face.

Lanza: Alright.

(The music plays again as Kiro counts in time with hitting the bass drum, the guitars and bass coming back as well.)

Lanza:  
 **Let's wake up, man! YEAH!**

**(Buildup rises in intensity)**

Lanza:  
 **Alright!**

**(Main riff)**

Lanza:  
 **Let's see some action out there man, come on!  
**

**_We're scanning the scene in the city tonight  
We're lookin' for you, to start up a fight  
There's an evil feelin' in our brains  
It ain't nothin' new, you know it drives us insane_ **

**_Runnin', on our way_ **

Jack: **_Hidin'!_**

Lanza:  
 ** _You will be dyin', a thousand deaths_**

Jack: **_Runnin'!_**

Lanza: **_On our way_**

Jack: **_Hidin'!_**

Lanza:  
 ** _You will be dyin', a thousand deaths  
_**

**_Searchin'!_ **

Crowd: **_Seek and Destroy!_**

Lanza: Can't hear that shit, man, c'mon!

**_Searchin'!_ **

Crowd: **_Seek and Destroy!_**

Lanza: You can do better than that shit man!

**_Searchin'!_ **

Crowd/Us: **_Seek and Destroy!_**

Lanza: That ain't everyone!

**_Searchin'!_ **

Crowd/Us: **_Seek and Destroy!_**

(Instrumental break)

Lanza:  
 ** _There is no escape, and that's for sure  
This is the end, they don't take anymore!  
Say goodbye to the world you live in  
You've always been takin',  
Now you're givin'!_**

Jack: **_Runnin'!_**

Lanza: **_On our way_**

Jack: **_Hidin'!_**

Lanza: _**You will be**_

Jack: **_Dyin'!_**

Lanza: **_A thousand deaths!_**

Jack: **_Runnin'!_**

Lanza: **_On our way_**

Jack: **_Hidin'!_**

Lanza: **Your mom's (unintelligible) sale! Hell, fuckin' shit..**

Jack: **(unintelligible)**

Lanza: **Fuckin' small change, man.**

Jack: **Oh my god!**

Lanza: **_Searchin'!_**

Crowd/Us: **_Seek and Destroy!_**

Lanza: Hey, man, what is that shit? Come on!

**_Searchin'!_ **

Crowd/Us: **_Seek and Destroy!_**

Lanza: You were louder before, man!

**_Searchin'!_ **

Crowd/Us: **_Seek and Destroy!_**

Lanza: Let's get the neighbors up, man!

**_Searchin'!_ **

Crowd/Us: **_Seek and Destroy!_**

(Rapid drumming intensifies)

Lanza: Uh, by the way, that's uh.. That's Kiro.

(Thrash riff starts playing from Lanza and Shiro before a breakdown.)

Shiro/Lanza: *le epic lightning solo and breakdown to main riff*

Lanza:  
 ** _Our brains are on fire with the feeling to kill  
And it won't go away 'til we drink all your beers  
There is only one thing on our minds  
Don't try running away, 'cause you're the one we will find!_**

Jack: **_Runnin'!_**

Lanza: **_On our way_**

Jack: **_Hidin'!_**

Lanza: **_You will be_**

Jack: **_Dyin'!_**

Lanza: **_A thousand deaths!_**

Jack/Lanza: **_Runnin'!_**

Lanza: **_On our way_**

Jack: **_Hidin'!_  
Die, motherfucker!**

(Many 'yeah's)

Lanza: **_Searchin'!_**

Crowd/Us: **_Seek and Destroy!_**

Lanza: Hey man, what happened? Let's wake up!

**_Searchin'!_ **

Crowd/Us: **_Seek and Destroy!_**

Lanza: Sing it like ya fuckin' mean it, man!

**_Searchin'!_ **

Crowd/Us: **_Seek and Destroy!_**

Lanza: Let's go, one last one.

Crowd/Us: **_Searchin'! Seek and-_**

Lanza: - ** _Destroyyyyy, ah, haha, yeah!_**

(Outro riff)

Lanza: YEAH!

(Outro riff continues.)

Lanza: YEAH!! Fuck yeah, man, haha!

We cheered as Lanza raised his arms.

"Yeah? You fuckin' like that?"

(https://youtu.be/LJPiNYEtsaA)

Lanza: We're gonna try somethin', uh... different here for you, folks. And I ain't gonna tell you what the fuck it is. You who know will know, and you who don't will soon find out.

(Heavy intro guitar riff by Lanza and Shiro.)

Lanza: Hey! *continues the intro* HEY! Yeah... Some action, man!

**_Suspicion is your name  
Your honesty to blame  
Put dignity to shame  
Dishonor!_ **

**_Witch-hunt, modern day  
Determining decay  
The blatant disarray  
Disfigure!_ **

**_The public eye's disgrace  
Defying common place  
Unending paper chase  
Unending!_ **

**_Deafening  
Painstaking  
Reckoning  
This vertigo it doth bring!_ **

**_(Riff break)_ **

**_Ooh! Shortest straw!  
Challenge liberty  
Downed by law!  
Live in infamy  
_ **

**_Rub you raw  
Witch-hunt, ridin' through  
Shortest straw!_ **

**_The shortest straw has been pulled for you!_ **

Jack: **_Shortest straw!_**

Lanza: **_Pulled for you!_**

Jack: **_Shortest straw!_**

Lanza: **_Pulled for you!_**

Jack: **_Shortest straw!_**

Lanza: **_Pulled for you!_**

Jack: **_Shortest straw!_**

Lanza: **_The shortest straw has been pulled for you!_**

**_(Riff break)_ **

Lanza:

**_The accusation fly  
Discrimination, why?  
Your inner self to die  
Intruding!_ **

**_Doubt sunk itself in you  
Its teeth and talons through  
You're living catch 2-2  
Deluding!_ **

**_A mass hysteria  
A megalomania  
Reveal demen-tia  
Reveal!_ **

**_Secretly  
Silently  
Certainly  
In vertigo you will be!_ **

**_(Riff break)_ **

Lanza/Jack: **_Shortest straw!_**

Lanza:

**_Challenge liberty  
Downed by law!  
Live in infamy  
_ **

**_Rub you raw  
Witch-hunt, riding through  
Shortest straw!_ **

**_The shortest straw has been pulled for you!_ **

Jack: **_Shortest straw!_**

Lanza: **_Pulled for you!_**

Jack: **_Shortest straw!_**

Lanza: **_Pulled for you!_**

Jack: **_Shortest straw!_**

Lanza: **_Pulled for you!_**

Jack: **_Shortest straw!_**

Lanza: **_The shortest straw has been pulled for you!_**

**(Riff Break)**

Lanza: **THAT'S RIGHT!**

(Breakdown riff)

Shiro: **_(Dirty, fast solo)_**

Lanza:

 **_Behind you, hands are tied  
_ ** **_Your being, ostracized  
Your hell is multiplied  
Upending!  
_ **

**_The fallout has begun  
Oppressive damage done  
Your many turned to none  
To nothing!  
_ **

**_You're reaching your nadir  
Your will has disappeared  
The lie is crystal clear  
Defending!_ **

**_Channels red  
One word said  
Blacklisted  
With vertigo make you dead!_ **

**_(Riff Break)_ **

Lanza: **Yeah-ha!**

Lanza/Jack: **_Shortest straw!_**

Lanza:

_**Challenge liberty  
Downed by law  
Live in infamy  
** _

_**Rub you raw  
Witch-hunt, riding through  
Shortest straw** _

_**The shortest straw has been pulled for you!** _

Jack: **_Shortest straw!_**

Lanza: **_Pulled for you!_ Hey!**

(Outro riff)

Lanza: Yeah!!

"Uh-oh... Who fucked up?" The crowd pointed at him jokingly as he responded. "Ah, hey, I didn't fuck up. Me, fuck up? Come on... Well, should we do it again?" The crowd cheered as Lanza shook his head and flipped the bird. "Fuck you..." The crowd cheered again as Lanza dusted his undershirt off.

(https://youtu.be/K8DJ0sGHOxg)

Lanza: Oh, is that too fucking heavy or what? Hey man, I thought we had some nutty friends here tonight, what the fuck happened? *throws arms up* LET'S WAKE UP MAN, COME ON! Alright, uh... we're gonna take some time right now, and introduce a guy who.. who plays the bass guitar, you guys know him or what? *he throws a pick to the crowd* Well, if you don't, his name is Mr. Jackson Carter, so fuckin', MAKE HIM WELCOME, WILL YA?!

Lanza walked offstage as Jackson started playing his bass, the crowd cheering all the while and chanting his name too. Jack stops and walks down to a soundboard for the bass and steps on a pedal, making the bass sound distorted. Jack begins to speed up his playing while headbanging, making his solo come to life before he steps on another pedal, distorting the sound of his bass even more to create an eerie sound echoing across the entire stadium. Kai'sa was slightly terrified of the sound but she shook off that fear as the bassist created a super distorted sound with his bass before letting it fade away and grabbing a cup of beer from the speaker beside him. Walking to the mic, he said only five words.

Jack: I'll see ya man, thanks.

He took a drink from his beer before putting it back on the speaker and sitting on the steps again. He quickly swiped his hair before beginning to play again.

(https://youtu.be/2Gtf5-PjqRg)

As Jack kept playing, Lanza came out playing on his guitar before sitting with Jack, then Shiro came out and joined in as the three played an emotionally moving song. I looked closely at Lanza who looked like we was trying to hold back tears. However, he blinked them back as they finished that bit before Kiro started on the drums, which got the others to start on the main song.

**(Furiously fast downpicking of main riff)**

Lanza:

**GET UP, MAN!!!!  
WAKE UP, FUCK!!!!!**

**(More furious downpicking)**

**_End of passion play  
Crumbling away  
I'm your source of self destruction  
_ ** _**Veins that pump with fear  
Sucking darkest clear  
Leading on your death's construction** _

_**Taste me, you will see  
More is all you need  
Dedicated to  
How I'm killing you**_  
  
Lanza: _**Come crawling faster! (faster!)  
**_ _ **Obey your master! (master!)  
**_  
Crowd: **_Your life burns faster! (faster!)_**

Lanza:   
_**Obey your**  
_ ** _Master!  
_** ** _Master!  
_** ** _Master of puppets I'm pulling your strings  
_** ** _Twisting your mind and smashing your dreams  
_** ** _Blinded by me you can't see a thing  
_** ** _Just call my name 'cause I'll hear you scream_**

Jack: _**MASTER!** _**_MASTER_** ** _!  
_**

Lanza: **_Just call my name 'cause I'll hear you scream_**

Jack: **_MASTER!_ ****_MASTER!_**

Lanza: **_YEAH!!!_**  
 **  
(Even more furious downpicking)**  
  
Lanza:  
  
 ** _Needlework the way  
Never you betray  
Life of death becoming clearer  
Pain monopoly  
Ritual misery  
Chop your breakfast on a mirror_**  
 ** _Taste me you will see  
More is all you need  
Dedicated to  
How I'm fucking you_**  
 ** _  
Come crawling faster! (faster!)  
_**  
Crowd/Us:  
 ** _Obey your master! (master!)  
Your life burns faster! (faster!)  
_**  
Lanza:  
  
 ** _Obey your Master!  
_ _Master!_  
 _Master of puppets I'm pulling your strings_  
 _Twisting your mind and smashing your dreams_  
 _Blinded by me you can't see a thing_  
 _Just call my name 'cause I'll hear you scream_  
**  
Jack: **_MASTER! MASTER!_  
**  
Lanza: **_Just call my name 'cause I'll hear you scream_  
**

Jack: _**MASTER! MASTER!  
**  
 **(Master, master, master, master)**_

 ** _(Harmonization followed by solo by Lanza then back to harmonization and heavy riffs)_  
  
** Jack: **_MASTER! MASTER!_  
**  
Lanza: **_Where's the dreams that I've been after?!?!?!_  
**

Jack: _**MASTER! MASTER!**_

Lanza: _**Promised only lies!!!**_

Jack: _**LAUGHTER! LAUGHTER!**_

Lanza: _**All I hear or see is laughter!!!!**_

Jack: _**LAUGHTER! LAUGHTER!**_

Lanza: _**Laughing at my cries!!!** _**_FIX ME, FUCK!_**

Shiro: _**(Lightning solo to main riff)**_

Lanza:

**Yeah. _Ooh,_ _Hell is worth all that  
_ _Natural habitat  
_ _Just a rhyme without a reason  
_ _Never-ending maze  
_ _Drift on numbered days  
_ _Now your life is out of season_**

**_I will occupy  
I will help you die  
I will run through you  
Now I rule you too_ ** **_  
Come crawling faster! (faster!)_ **

Crowd/Us:

 _**Obey your master! (master!)  
** _ **_Your life burns faster! (faster!)_ **

Lanza:  
 ** _Obey your master!_  
 _Master!_  
 _Master of puppets I'm pulling your strings_  
 _Twisting your mind and smashing your dreams_  
 _Blinded by me you can't see a thing_  
 _Just call my name 'cause I'll hear you scream_**

Jack: **_MASTER!_ _MASTER!_**

Lanza: _**Just call my name 'cause I'll hear you scream**_

Jack: **_MASTER!_ _MASTER!_**

**(Outro plus Jack growling as well.)**

Lanza: **Hahahahaha!** Thank you, man! Fuck yeah!

(Bass outro by Jackson as Lanza walks off to get another drink)

Shiro came up to the mic and surprised us with his out of character cursing. "How 'bout that, huh?! You fuckers love that shit, don't ya?!?!?!?" The crowd cheered more as Lanza came back to the mic and looked out to the crowd before landing his eyes on us and winking and mouthing 'Soon'.

(https://youtu.be/uLDN6IKvBGE)

Lanza: Ah... YOU GUYS WANT SOME FUCKIN' MORE OR SOMETHIN'?!?!?! DO YOU WANT SOME FUCKIN' MORE?!?!?!?! GET UP WITH CREEPING DEATH!!!!!!

**_(METAL AF INTRO before it stops temporarily)_ **

**(Intro riff)**

Lanza: **YEAH!!!!!**

**(Intro riff continues)**

Lanza/Jack: **_SLAVES!_**

Lanza:

**_Hebrews born to serve  
To the pharaoh_ **

Jack: **_HEED!_**

Lanza:

**_To his every word  
Live in fear_ **

Lanza/Jack: **_FAITH!_**

Lanza:

**_Of the unknown one  
The deliverer_ **

Jack/Lanza: **_Wait!_**

Lanza:

**_Something must be done  
Four hundred years!  
Yeah!_ **

**_(Riff Break)_ **

Lanza:

**_So let it be written  
So let it be done  
I'm sent here by the chosen one  
So let it be written  
So let it be done  
To kill the firstborn pharaoh son!  
I'm Creeping Death! Yeah!_ **

Jack/Lanza: **_NOW!_**

Lanza:

**_Let my people go  
Land of Goshen_ **

Jack/Lanza: _**GO!**_

Lanza:

**_I will be with thee  
Bush of fire_ **

Jack/Lanza: **_BLOOD!_**

Lanza:

**_Running red and strong  
Down the Nile  
_ **

Jack/Lanza: **_PLAGUE!_**

Lanza:

**_Darkness three days long  
Hail to fire, YEAH!_ **

**_(Riff break)_ **

Lanza:

**_So let it be written  
So let it be done  
I'm sent here by the chosen one  
So let it be written  
So let it be done  
To kill the firstborn pharaoh son  
I'm Creeping Death!_ **

**Shiro.. YEAH!**

Shiro: **_(Lightning solo to bridge riff)_**

Crowd: ***Chanting "DIE!"***

Lanza: **Come on, you're doing it, louder! Die! Die! Die!**

Crowd/Us: ***continues chanting "DIE!"***

Lanza:

**_OOH!  
Die, by my hand *Shiro and Jack screaming "DIE!" in the backing vocals*  
I creep across the land  
Killing firstborn man!_ **

Jack: **_MOTHERFUCKER!_**

Lanza:

**_DIE! By my hand  
I creep across the land  
Killing firstborn man! FUCKERS!_ **

Jack: ***aggressively growling***

Lanza/Jack: **_I!_**

Lanza:

**_Rule the midnight air  
The destroyer_ **

Jack/Lanza: **_BORN!_**

Lanza:

**_I shall soon be there  
Deadly mass!_ **

Jack/Lanza: **_I!_**

Lanza:

**_Creep the steps and floor  
Final darkness_ **

Jack/Lanza: _**BLOOD!**_

Lanza:

**_Lamb's blood, painted doors_ **

Jack/Lanza: **_MOTHERFUCKER, I SHALL PASS! YEAH!_**

**_(Riff Break)_ **

Jack:

**_So let it be written!  
So let it be done!  
I'm sent here by the chosen one!  
So let it be written!  
So let it be done!  
To kill the firstborn... Pharaoh son!_ **

Lanza: **_I'm Creeping Death, yeah!_**

Jack: **_Yeah!_**

Jack/Lanza: **_Yeah, yeah, yeah!_**

Lanza: **_Come on!_**

**(Outro which becomes heavier by the second)**

Lanza: ***throws a random sneaker on stage back to the crowd***

"That's fuckin' right! Yeah!" Lanza wiped the sweat off his face, as the lights dimmed before leaning to the mic again. "Fuckin' nutty friends with us tonight, that's for sure! Haha!" Lanza walked off to different sides of the stage, tossing their guitars to the staff, or moreover, their security before coming back with new ones. Lanza then pulled off his undershirt to reveal a very nicely toned torso and tossed it to Akali, who caught it and raised it like a flag.

(https://youtu.be/lfSdR-ymk9E)

Lanza: Alright, we're still here. Hey, did you miss us? There must be one more you guys wanna hear, man, what is it? *Crowd starts screaming* WHAT?!? I already know what we're fuckin' play so, whatever, heh. Might be the want you want, uh... This song, you're probably gonna love it, maybe you won't, who gives a shit, we dig this song. Gonna be the B-side of uh... Think it's gonna be on our new album, uh.. it's a tune I like to call... **Breadfan!**

**(Intro)**

Lanza: **GET UP!!!**

**(The guitarists start headbanging)**

Lanza:

**_Breadfan  
Open up your mind  
_ _Open up your purse  
_ _Open up your vault  
_ _Never, never gonna lose it!_ **

_**Breadfan  
Give it all away  
Never give an inch  
Gotta make a mint  
Make me a million!** _

_**Breadfan  
You got it wrong  
Some long time friend's gonna lose it  
In the end who's a fool!** _

_**Seagull  
Give it all away  
Stay a bird  
Stay a man  
Stay a ghost  
Stay what you wanna be!  
Yeah!** _

_**(Riff Charge!)** _

_**YEAH!!!!** _

Jack: ***Makes _that_ kind of face***

Lanza: **GET UP!!!**

**_Loser  
Give it all away  
Never stay with the winner  
The man  
With all the filthy money!_ **

**_Come on!  
Keep it on the side  
With a ride  
On a record on the top  
If you're gonna be a bad boy!_ **

**_Breadfan  
You got it wrong  
Some long time friend's gonna lose it  
In the end who's a fool!_ **

**_Seagull  
Give it all away  
Stay a bird  
Stay a man  
Stay a ghost  
Stay what you wanna fucking be! Yeah!_ **

Shiro: **(Dirty turbo solo followed by Shiro destroying his upper clothes to reveal another toned torso like his older brothers, then the breakdown to main riff.)**

Lanza: **_YEAH!!!!!!!!!_**

**_Breadfan  
Open up your mind  
Open up your purse  
Open up your vault  
Never, never gonna lose it!_ **

**_Breadfan  
Give it all away  
Never give an inch  
Gotta make me a mint  
Make me a million!_ **

**_Breadfan  
You got it wrong  
Some long time friend's gonna lose it  
In the end who's a fool!_ **

**_Seagull  
Give it all away  
Stay a bird  
Stay a man  
Stay a ghost  
Stay whatever you fucking wanna be!! FUCK YEAH!!!!_ **

**(Outro)**

Lanza: YEAH!!! Thanks man, we'll see you around! Hope you had some fun, man, we fuckin' did, we'll see ya. *tosses his pick to the crowd* Yeah...

Lanza and the others took a bow before walking off backstage. Akali immediately got out of her seat as we went to go meet them backstage. We saw Lanza and the band chugging beers before Lanza saw us.

"Mm! Hey, guys. Whaddya think?"

"So hardcore. Never thought you guys would have that much energy."

"Well, when you got a couple shots of whiskey and beer in your system, you can make shit happen."

"Definitely proved that tonight."


	17. Chapter 15: Afterparty/Unexpected Confession

Lanza POV:

*at the penthouse*

Currently, we were at the penthouse getting drunk off our asses and having a helluva good time. Some bad jokes and tear-inducing ones among our friendly banter. Overall, one of the loosest nights I've had in a long time. Out of a necessity, I felt the urge to get sake into my system.

"Kiro..! Grab the fuckin' sake..."

"One... one sec..." Kiro slowly stumbled out of his spot, heading to the kitchen to grab the bottle of silver vine sake from the back of the fridge before carefully putting it on the coffee table. I leaned forward and grabbed the bottle, pouring myself a cup before chugging it down and slamming it back on the table.

"Ah... good shit..."

"Babe... you had way too much already.. slow down."

"Killjoy...." She kissed my cheek before tugging on my arm.

"Come on, let's head to your room.." I slowly stood with Akali and Ahri's help, then we made our way up the stairs as Aki opened the door. I sat down on my bed as the the girls went to grab something to help ease the hangover tomorrow morning. I could flood my body with essence, but I don't wanna risk making myself feel even shittier in the morning if I overload. Thankfully, Aki and Ahri came back with some medicine and a glass of water.

"Thanks, girls."

"No problem." I popped the medicine in my mouth before downing the water, placing it on the nightstand before lying down, keeping a foot on the floor so I won't disorient myself.

"You gonna be okay there?" I looked to the girls.

"I would like some company to ease my mind for tomorrow, if you're okay with that.."

"I don't mind. Ahri?"

"Why not? More the merrier, right?" I nodded before laying back on my pillow and relaxing my body. Akali went to the bathroom and nodded to Ahri, who nodded back.

"So, what's your guys' plan for the rest of the year?"

"Album will come out in a few weeks, then we get to working on more heavy metal."

"Pretty straightforward, then."

"Pretty much, yeah."

"Hm.." Ahri's tails idly swayed before she gestured to the bed. "Mind if I sit?"

"No, go ahead." She walked to the edge before sitting down, her nine tails morphing into one as it wrapped around her waist as she kicked her legs idly. I cracked my neck and pulled out my phone, going through files of song demos we put away until we felt like using them or editing them. I spotted a file for a song titled 'R.T.L.' as I connected my earbuds and played the demo, listening for what kinks I could make better for the main riff and what I could take out. After a few minutes of listening to it on loop, I made notes and put my earbuds away before I heard Akali.

"Ahri, weren't you gonna tell him?" Looking to the two of them, I raised an eyebrow.

"Tell me what?"

"This.." Ahri left a kiss on my lips as her tail unwrapped itself from her waist and coiled around my torso. "You don't know how long I've been waiting to do that." I glanced at Akali, who cleared her throat.

"You remember what Ahri asked you the other day, right?"

"Yeah.."

"Well, this is the result of your answer. Enjoy having a love triangle between me and Ahri." She playfully winked before crawling onto the bed and laying next to me. Ahri turned my head to face her as she had a hopeful look.

"So, will you accept me?" I thought for a minute before I gently pulled her in, pecking her on the lips.

"Yes. Can't really say no to a beautiful fox, now can I?" She quietly giggled before lying down on my chest.

"Dork." She left a light peck on my neck before resting in the crook of my shoulder. "Sleep well, dear." I left a kiss in between her ears as she squirmed in delight.

"You too, girls." Akali wrapped my arm in her own as I left a loving kiss on her forehead, making myself comfortable before falling asleep and having decently good dreams.

*The morning after*

Waking up, I saw the girls still sleeping on me as I carefully moved Ahri onto the bed, slipping out and taking the glass from the nightstand as I went down to the kitchen to fill the glass up. Drinking the entire glass, I looked in the living room to see Evelynn and Kai'sa sleeping on the couch and loveseat while the entirety of our security was spread out all over the living room in less than comfortable positions, sleeping like babies. As I did a head count, I took note that Rika was missing. Heading back upstairs, I noticed Shiro's door was slightly open, so I peeked into see him and Rika in bed, their clothes strewn all over the floor. Quietly chuckling to myself, I went downstairs to fetch two glasses of water for when they wake up, and a little note to make sure they drink the damn water. Once I did that, I got to work on cleaning the penthouse up. Grabbing the bottles of alcohol and the cups, I put the alcohol back where we grabbed it from, then I started cleaning all the cups before leaving them in the drying rack upside down. Hearing footsteps above me, I looked to the staircase and saw my older brother making his way down to the kitchen.

"Morning, Kiro."

"Morning, little bro.." He rubbed his temples as I filled a glass with water and handed it to him. "Thanks." I hummed, heading to the fridge to see what I could whip up for all of us. After a bit of searching the entire fridge, I grabbed what I needed and got to work on making a decent post-hangover breakfast.

*le timeskip*

Ahri POV:

I groaned awake with a throbbing headache, stretching and rubbing the tiredness out of my eyes when I smelled something delicious come into the room. Rubbing my temples, I turned to the sleeping Akali.

"Kali.. Kali!" I shook her awake as she swatted my hand away before opening an eye, groaning in discomfort too.

"Whas happenin'..?"

"I smell breakfast.." Right as I said that, I saw the door open and Lanza carrying two trays with his wings and his hands.

"Morning, loves. Breakfast is served." He set the trays down as Akali slowly sat up, yawning before pulling her tray to her and taking a bite of her bacon. I did the same, slowly but steadily feeling the headache fade as I ate my breakfast.

"Oh... much better.."

"I'll get the others their breakfast served, then I'll be right back, 'kay?"

"Take your time... We're not going anywhere." He nodded and left the room as I leaned back on the headboard and took a sip of water, feeling much better than when I woke up. Eating up the rest of my breakfast, I downed the water as Akali did the same as we moved the trays forward before leaving the bed. Taking the trays off the bed, we went downstairs to see Eve and Kai'sa awake and eating their own breakfast, and Lanza working overtime in the kitchen as his wings worked on one plate while he worked on another, until he created a clone of himself to speed up the cooking.

"Morning, ladies."

"Oh, hey, Ahri. Chef is hard at work over there."

"I can tell." Akali and I brought our trays to the kitchen sink and put the plates in as Lanza turned to us.

"I'll take care of that when I'm finished cooking. So don't worry about doing it yourselves."

"If you say so.." We went to the living room and sat down, seeing his security crew all slowly waking up with groans of pain. After a bit, I saw Lanza from the corner of my eye walk out with a ton of plates lining his arms and his clones' as he passed them out.

Lanza POV:

Handing my crew their plates, I went upstairs and left two more for Shiro and Rika with a sticky note as I knocked on the door before heading downstairs and back into the kitchen. Grabbing the dishes Ahri and Akali left, I washed down the grease and crumbs, leaving them in the drying rack as I went into the living room and sat down on the couch in between my two girlfriends. Leaning back, I felt Ahri's hands tracing my shoulders as she hummed in concern.

"You're stiff, baby..."

"Am I? It doesn't feel like it..." Right after I said that, my muscles began to cramp as I flinched from the sudden tightening as I winced. "Fuck..! Never mind, there it is..." Akali stood as she spoke an order.

"Babe. Stomach, now." I did what she said as Ahri sat on my back and began to dig her fingers into my muscles.

"Relax.. Let me work my magic." I felt her fingers dig further as my muscles started loosening at her touch, feeling much more at ease as I let out a groan of relief. She started moving her hands to where my other muscles were stiff and loosened them up before she eventually moved off my back. "There. All done." Sitting up, I rolled my shoulders as I let out a deep breath.

"Thank you, my dear."

"Anytime." She kissed my cheek as I leaned back on the couch again, turning on the T.V. for some morning ambience.


	18. Chapter 16: Workout/Production Time

Lanza POV:

*A few hours later*

After the crew got their shit together, they went back to their quarters as I pulled out my phone and looked in my notes for daily routine. Remembering that I lost a bit of muscle, I decided to head to the gym next to the studio. As I walked to the hall, I heard Akali's voice.

"Babe? Where're you going?"

"Gym. Wanna come?" Instead of saying anything, she and Ahri stood up and followed, Kai'sa and Evelynn shortly doing the same as I went inside and took off my shirt.

"Ooh, you've lost a bit of muscle, babe..."

"Yep... That's why I'm gonna start getting back into my full daily routine." Walking to the weight bench, I put on 75 pound weights on each side of the bar. In total with a standard 45 pound bar, I'll be benching 195 pounds in the morning. "Okay... let's try and get 50 reps in..." Lying down on the bench, I took hold of the bar when I heard Kiro clear his throat.

"Aren't your forgetting about a spotter?"

"Whoops.." Kiro chuckled before walking behind the bench.

"Ready?" I nodded, so he gave the go ahead. Lifting the bar, I slowly brought it down to my chest before pushing it back up, Kiro keeping a telepathic count between us. I had a few close calls, but eventually powered through all 50 reps before Kiro helped me get the bar back on the rack. Rolling my shoulders, I walked to the pull-up bar, hopping and grabbing hold, before flipping myself upside down and hooking the back of my knees on the bar. Taking a few deep breaths, I started doing crunches, fighting the gravity to rebuild my torso muscles. After about a hundred or so crunches, I grabbed the bar again and put myself the right way up, landing on the floor as I was tossed a bottle of water from my brother. Taking a few sips, I went to the punching bag in the middle of the room before taking four rolls of wrap and putting it on the proper way for maximum cushioning on impact for both my hands and my feet. Taking my fighting stance, I began to punch and kick at the bag, seeing the areas of impact bend and crumple from the force. Throwing punch after punch and kick after kick at the bag, I eventually gave a heavy straight to the bag as it flew off the chain and smacked the wall. Shaking my arms and legs, I took off the wraps and wiped the slight sweat building on my face.

"Okay, I think that's good for today." Taking a towel off a nearby rack, I wiped myself off before turning to my brother. "Kiro, I think we should get started on fixing R.T.L. and record some more studio versions."

"I'll grab the others." Nodding, I left the gym and went inside the studio with the girls, tuning my guitar as I opened up the computer to find the file. Once I did, I queued it up as I finished tuning my guitar, the others coming in ready to play. Sitting down, I played the song demo as I immediately stopped it.

"Okay, so let's get rid of the long string of notes for the intro riff, cuz it just doesn't feel right. Let's try something like..." I played a two-note string, the second note of every descending fret a vibrato. "Something like that, yeah?"

"Seems easier and less carpal tunnel inducing. So what else?"

"Aside from the intro riff, you need to whip up some kind of lightning solo."

"I can do that right now. Should there be a buildup of some kind to my solo?"

"There should be one, Lanza. Besides, they never expect it."

"True, true. We'll come up with a buildup for the solo, then."

"How should we close it off?"

"Hm... maybe using the intro as the outro as well?

"That could work."

Alright, time to rock.

*le timeskip*

Finalizing the lyrics and making sure everyone was ready, I looked to the girls in the studio as they nodded.

_"Alright, we're good to go. Ready when you are."_

"1, 2, 1, 2, 3, 4!"

(https://youtu.be/kk6wLZN4X74)

**(Intro, Main riff)**

Lanza:

**_Guilty as charged_ **   
**_But dammit, it ain't right_ **   
**_There's someone else controlling me_ **

**_Death in the air_ **   
**_Strapped in the electric chair_ **   
**_This can't be happening to me_ **

**_Who made you God to say_ **   
**_I'll take your life from you?!_ **

**_Flash, before my eyes_ **   
**_Now, it's time, to die_ **   
**_Burning in my brain_ **   
**_I can feel the flames_ **

**_Wait for the sign_ **   
**_To flick the switch of death_ **   
**_It's the beginning of the end_ **

**_Sweat, chilling cold_ **   
**_As I watch death unfold_ **   
**_Consciousness my only friend_ **

**_My fingers grip with fear_ **   
**_What am I doing here?_ **

**_Flash, before my eyes_ **   
**_Now, it's time, to die_ **   
**_Burning in my brain_ **   
**_I can feel the flames_ **

**(Fast thrash riff)**

**_Someone help me_ **   
**_Oh, please God, help me!_ **   
**_They're trying to take it all away_ **   
**_I, don't want, to die!_ **

**(Thrash riff to breakdown and buildup, then Shiro's lightning solo)**

**_Someone help me_ **   
**_Oh, please God, help me!_ **   
**_They're trying to take it all away_ **   
**_I, don't want, to die!_ **

**(Main riff)**

**_Time moving slow_ **   
**_The minutes seem like hours_ **   
**_The final curtain call I see_ **

**_How true is this?_ **   
**_Just get it over with_ **   
**_If this is true, just let it be_ **

**_Wakened by the horrid scream_ **   
**_Freed from this frightening dream_ **

**_Flash, before my eyes_ **   
**_Now, it's time, to die_ **   
**_Burning in my brain_ **   
**_I can feel the flames_ **

**(Outro)**

Ahri stopped the recording as we put our instruments to the side, leaving the recording room.

"That was awesome, guys. Another head-banger in the books." Akali nodded in agreement.

"For sure."

"Thanks. But there's one more we gotta record. Find something titled 'Hell Yea'."

"Got it."

I tossed Shiro the guitar needed as I grabbed the other one, putting the Jackson and ESP on the stands. Walking back into the recording booth, we put our headphones on as Ahri spoke through the mic.

_"Found it! Is it perfected already?"_

"Pretty much. We just imagined we were doing it live and worked down to a studio version."

_"Alright, whenever you're ready, guys!"_

"Let's get started."

"1, 2, 3, 4!"

(https://youtu.be/nZTUjGCDRQ8)

**(Intro)**

Lanza:

**You feel that?  
You better hold on,  
This one's about to get bumpy...  
Hahahahaha....  
RRRRRRRRRAH!**

**(Main riff)**

**_She's a ten, hellbent, I'm in heaven tonight  
Six speed sex scene, playin' out in my mind  
One look, I'm hooked, motor runnin'  
Revved up, my heart started pumpin'  
Are you ready for the best damn ride of your life?_ **

**_Gimme a HELL!  
Gimme a YEAH!  
Stand up right now!  
And gimme a HELL!  
Gimme a YEAH!  
Stand up right now!  
_ **

**_Get ready to go! She ain't movin' slow!  
She's takin' control!  
Pushin' the pedal through the floor!  
I'm begging for more!  
You better hold on tight!_ **

Lanza/Kiro/Shiro/Jack:

**_Hey!_ ** **_Hey!_ ** **_Hey!_ ** **_Hey!  
_ ** **_Hey!_ ** **_Hey!_ ** **_Hey!_ ** **_Hey!_ **

Lanza: ** _  
_**

**_Got a taste, can't be saved, I'm a junkie for life  
She fuels my fire and adrenaline high  
My need for speed's got me gunnin'  
One touch, she screams, "Keep it comin'!"  
Are you ready for the best damn ride of your life?_ **

**_Gimme a HELL!  
Gimme a YEAH!  
Stand up right now!  
And gimme a HELL!  
Gimme a YEAH!  
Stand up right now!  
_ **

**_Get ready to go! She ain't movin' slow!  
She's takin' control!  
Pushin' the pedal through the floor!  
I'm begging for more!  
You better hold on tight!_ **

Shiro: **(Short, fast solo)**

Lanza:

**Hahahaha....  
Almost home...**

Lanza/Kiro/Shiro/Jack:

**_HEY! HEY! HEY! HEY!  
HEY! HEY! HEY! HEY! (COME ON!)  
HEY! HEY! HEY! HEY! (YEAH!!!!)_ **

Lanza/Jack:

**_GIMME A HELL!  
GIMME A YEAH! (Hell yeah!)  
Stand up right now!  
Gimme a HELL!  
Gimme a YEAH!  
Stand up right now! (Right now!)  
Gimme a HELL!  
Gimme a YEAH! (YEAH!!!!)  
Stand up right now!  
Gimme a HELL! (HELL!)  
Gimme a YEAH! (YEAH!)  
Stand up right now! (RIGHT NOW!!!)_ **

**_Get ready to go! She ain't movin' slow!  
She's takin' control!  
Pushin' the pedal through the floor!  
I'm begging for more!  
You better hold on tight!  
_ **

**_Gimme a HELL!  
Gimme a YEAH!  
GIMME A HELL!  
GIMME A YEAH!  
HEY!!!!!!!_ **

Lanza/Kiro/Shiro/Jack:

**_HEY! HEY! HEY! HEY!  
_ ** **_HEY! HEY! HEY! HEY!  
_ ** **_HEY! HEY! HEY! HEY!  
_ ** **_HEY! HEY! HEY! HEY!_ ** **_  
_ **

We ended the guitar riff with a hard descending slide as Ahri stopped recording. Taking off the headphones and turning the amps off, we returned to the studio and put everything back where it was as I rolled my shoulders.

"Thanks for the help, ladies."

"No problem."

"Well, you're welcome to stay for lunch. We're making a specialty lunch."

"Ooh~ I wonder what it is..."

"You'll see."


	19. Chapter 17: Class Reunion/An Eternal Vow

*a few weeks later*

Goddamn, the album sold like hotcakes when we released it to the public. One week, almost all of the first batch of copies were gone before more were made and shipped out. This is only our... second? Yeah, second album 'cause we fit a lot of our concert setlist onto it. Anyway, I had just gotten a call from Akali who said that our high school reunion was tonight, and we should go. Obviously, I'm gonna go, who do you take me for? But there's something else I need to make clear for Akali, how far I'd go to protect the kunoichi I fell in love with in high school. Putting on what the school wanted us to wear as attire, I looked in the mirror as I straightened my clothes out.

Walking out, I saw the rest of my bandmates in suits and ties.

"You didn't think we weren't going to figure out what you wanted to do at your class reunion, now did you?" Smiling at them, I walked out as I saw Jack's truck parked outside. Getting in my Ferrari, I led Jack to the suburbs where I spent most of my childhood and adolescence with my siblings and Akali. Driving to the school's student parking, I parked up as I saw one of the staff light up seeing me. My favorite teacher when Dad was unable to test my skill level.

"Lanza! It's good to see you well! And with such wealth to your name!"

"It's good to see you doing well, too, Sensei Akamine. How are the ones fresh to your kendo class?"

"They're all stubborn. Kind of like you, actually." I chuckled at her joke as she looked at the truck. "Is that Kiro and Shiro I see?"

"Yes, Sensei. They're helping me out with something."

"Ah, I see. That explains the guitars and drums."

"Yep. Well, would you be kind enough pass on the news that I'll be on stage later."

"Of course. It's good to see you, my favorite student."

"You too, my favorite teacher." We parted ways as we were directed to the auditorium. My bandmates took the instruments backstage as I went out to the floor to interact with my former classmates and see how they were getting along. After a bit, I felt a tap on my shoulder and a kiss on the cheek.

"Sorry I'm late, babe~" Turning around, I swear my heart stopped looking at the dress my girlfriend was in.

"Well? Like it?"

"I... I love it. It fit you so damn well."

"Thanks." Turning to her fully, I pulled her in by the waist.

"Oh! Aggressive right off the bat, are we?"

"This doesn't even hold a candle to when I bedded you." She lightly blushed as I kissed her, smirking smugly as she laid her head on my chest as we slowly danced, putting ourselves in our own little world for a bit. Eventually, I stopped as Akali looked at me.

"Something wrong, babe?"

"Akali, you know how much I love you, right?"

"I do."

"I don't know if I can express it enough... These scars, I got them to protect not just our home and its people, but you. But it's not enough."

"Baby..." I heard Kiro call my name from the stage as I let go of my girlfriend's hands.

"Stick around, okay?" She nodded as I ran to the stage, slipping behind the curtain as Jack set the mic up in between him and Shiro's positions. Taking the mic in my hand, I switched it on as the others went to their instruments, the mic crackling to life. "Hey, everyone. I'm sure most of you remember me, especially if you were in Sensei Akamine's class. For those who forgot or never met me, I'm Lanza Del Relampago, or as some nicknamed me in Sensei's class, 'The Spirit of Muramasa.'" Some of the former students murmured in thought as I continued. "Well, I can say that I'm doing well, for those who wanted to know. I, uh.. made it big in the music industry. I'm sure you've seen the album that nearly sold out a couple weeks ago." More murmuring, but a bit more louder. "Well, there's a song I wrote a long time ago, for a girl I promised to protect when we underwent a war between nations. Akali, baby. This song is dedicated to the promise I made to myself a long time ago."

(https://youtu.be/aUTzZGR64mI)

Lanza:

**_I, will, run alone tonight  
Without you by my side  
I guess you had a place you had to get to  
I know, your, eyes  
I know inside, the walls you hide behind  
And I saw the truth, inside the real you_ **

**_Because I know you're lost when you run away  
Into the same black holes and black mistakes  
Taking all my will just to run alone  
When are you coming home?_ **

**_Even if the sky does fall,  
Even if they take it all,  
There's no pain that I won't go through,  
Even if I have to die for you!  
And when all the fires burn,  
When everything is overturning,  
There's no thing that I won't go through,  
Even if I have to die for you!_ **

**_One, day, the Earth will open wide  
And I'll follow you inside  
'Cause the only hell I know,  
Is without you...  
Some, day, when galaxies collide,  
We'll be lost on different skies  
I will send my rocket ship,  
To find you...  
_ **

**_Because I know you're lost when you run away  
Into the same black holes and black mistakes  
Taking all my will just to run alone  
Until I bring you home  
_ **

**_Even if the sky does fall,  
Even if they take it all,  
There's no pain that I won't go through,  
Even if I have to die for you!  
And when all the fires burn,  
When everything is overturning,  
There's no thing that I won't go through,  
Even if I have to die for you!_ **

S/K/J: **_E-yo! E-yo! (x8)_**

Lanza:

**_And if the sun grows cold for you along the way  
And if the stars don't line to light the way  
And when you fall away and crash back down below  
I'll search the skies for you and I'll follow...  
In your afterglow...  
And I'll bring you home..._ **

**_Even if the sky does fall...  
Even if they take it all...  
I can't see, but I'll follow you...  
Even if I die...  
And when all the fires burn,  
When everything is overturning,  
There's no thing that I won't go through,  
Even if I have to die for you!!_ **

S/K/J: **_E-yo! E-yo! (x8)_**

As I looked out to my former classmates, one by one they started applauding as I looked to Akali, who was close to bursting into tears. Sliding down to the floor, the crowd parted to give me a path to the love of my life, as she ran into my arms. Catching her, I held her close as I let her cry into my shirt for a minute before bringing her into a loving kiss, the crowd cheering as we broke, gently pressing our foreheads against one another.

"I promise to protect you now and forever, baby. If I die, then I'll die to protect you." She gently shook her head, placing her hand on my cheek.

"Dying is far too easy to do. Live for me, my love. Stay with me until death do us part."

"I will, my love. Until death do us part." She smiled in relief before we hugged, lightly swaying as I watched the rest of our classmates partner up with one another and dance slowly. Dying for a promise... now it feels petty to do that for the one I care for. Embracing my childhood friend and lover, I whispered the three words I've uttered into her ears ever since we graduated, letting the night run its course of this emotional ride of a reunion.


	20. Chapter 18: The Voice Of An Angel/Tradition's Call

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, that is a pun intended, fite me.

Lanza POV:

*A week later*

Ever since the reunion, Akali and I have been with each other a lot more and going out on more dates. Right now, we're just hanging out in the K/DA penthouse as I was on my phone messing around with different sounds and instruments. Akali was comfortably cuddled up on my chest, napping the day away. Aside from us, my foxy girlfriend was also here, getting some work done. Getting bored of messing around on my phone, I put it on the coffee table as I pet Akali's head, wrapping my arms around her torso as I heard her mutter in Japanese.

"Lanza.. _Aishiteru_..." I gently smiled as I left a light kiss on the top of her head, whispering back.

" _Aishiteru_ , Akali." She squirmed a bit and let out a small moan of delight, nuzzling against my chest as I closed my eyes, feeling the urge to take a quick nap.

*skip*

Opening my eyes, I looked down to see Akali still sleeping like a baby. Looking to my phone, I grabbed it and turned it on, seeing a message from Yumi.

_'lanza can you help me out with covering a song?'_

_'sure, where do you need me?'_

_'the studio in the penthouse pls'_

_'omw'_

Closing my phone, I nudged Akali as she slowly opened her eyes.

"Mm... _Ohayou,_ baby..."

" _Ohayou_. Sleep well?"

"Mm.."

"Well, my dear little sister needs my help with something. She's meeting me at the penthouse."

"Then we'll tag along." Looking behind me, I saw Ahri in some casual wear as she walked to us. "That okay with you, dear?"

"Yeah, more than okay."

"Let's go." Leaving the K/DA penthouse, we went to mine as I saw Yumi sitting outside the front door.

"Oi, oi, how long have you been out here?"

"Not long. Oh, you brought Aki-nee with you?"

"Not just me, Yu-chan." She moved to reveal Ahri, and my twin's jaw fell open in shock. Now that I think about it, I should really not give her these superstar surprises.

"You're Ahri.. K/DA's leader."

"That's me. Pleased to meet you." Ahri put her hand out to shake as my sister shook her hand.

"Nice to meet you, too, Ahri.. So, quick question, and sorry if I come off as rude, but why exactly are you tagging along with my brother?"

"Oh, I'm tagging along to accompany him and Akali." Leaning to my foxy girlfriend, I whispered to her.

"We both know that isn't all true."

"Guess not.." She quietly giggled as I rolled my eyes, opening the door. Heading to the studio, I opened up the guitar cabinet and gestured.

"Take your pick." She looked at the various guitars before pointing to my old acoustic.

"Remember that song we always used to play for Mom and Dad's anniversary?"

"One more time?"

"Mhm." Nodding to my sister, I grabbed the guitar and a pick as Ahri and Akali went to the table. Heading into the recording booth, Yumi sat down in front of the microphone as I took a seat next to her, clipping on a mic to the guitar as I tuned it to standard. I let my sister get her vocals up to speed until her singing voice came back. "Okay, I'm ready, Lanza."

"Ladies, we're ready when you are." Ahri nodded and began the recording as Yumi began to sing.

(https://youtu.be/82T8yOG5MTk)

Lanza:  
 _(Short guitar intro)_

Yumi:  
 _Fly me to the moon~_  
 _Let me play among the stars~_  
 _Let me see what spring is like_  
 _On Jupiter and Mars~_

_In other words..._   
_Hold my hand~_   
_In other words..._   
_Baby, kiss me..._

_Fill my heart with song~_   
_Let me sing forevermore~_   
_You are all I long for,_   
_All I worship and adore~_

_In other words..._   
_Please be true~_   
_In other words..._   
_Aishiteru..._

Lanza: _(guitar interlude)_

Yumi:  
 _(hums)_  
 _Da-dun-day-dun-da-da-da~ Mm~_  
 _Fill my heart with song~_  
 _Let me sing forevermore~_  
 _You are all I long for,_  
 _All I worship and adore~_

_In other words..._   
_Please be true-oooh~_   
_In other words..._   
_In other words, in other words,_   
_I love you~_

Ahri gave a thumbs up from the studio as Yumi and I high-fived.

"Still got it, Nii-chan."

"Yes, you do. Why you didn't want to take on a singing career is beyond me."

"Eh, I just didn't really feel like the fame would make me comfy."

"That's fair." As my sister started to walk to the door, it opened to my brothers, big sister and Jack.

"What have you two been up to?"

"Just finished covering a song."

"We heard you. Good job."

"Thanks. So, what to do now?" Shino pet her head and spoke up.

"Glad you asked, baby sister. I'm in need of a band to help with this song. And who better than my own family, yeah?"

"Good plan, Nee-san."

"Why don't we get started?" Leaning to the mic, I spoke to my girlfriends.

"Ladies, you down for a few more hours?"

"Of course. Let's go." And so began the production.

*hours later...*

We've refined the song everywhere we could, vocals, instrumental, the whole nine yards. Through tedious examination with Ahri and Akali, we ironed out the things that didn't fit well and revised the instrumental accordingly to accommodate the change.

"Alright, I think that about does it. Ready to record?"

"Whenever you are, Nee-chan." She beckoned us to the recording room as we took our places, me and my sisters on the mics and my brothers and Jack on their instruments.

"1, 2 ,3, 4."

(https://youtu.be/_0R2bh-OSDU)

(Intro)

Lanza(bold)/Shino & Yumi(underline):

**_They form a line_ **   
**_One at a time_ **   
**_Ready to play_ **   
**_ (I can't see them anyway) _ **   
**_No time to lose_ **   
**_We've got to move_ **   
**_Steady your hand_ **   
_** (I am losing sight again) ** _

_**Fire your guns** _   
_**It's time to run** _   
_**Blow me away** _   
_ **(I will stay, unless I may)** _   
_** After the fall ** _   
_** We'll shake it off ** _   
_**Show me the way** _

**_Only the strongest will survive_ **   
_Lead me to heaven when we die_   
**_I am a shadow on the wall_ **   
_ I'll be the one to save us all _

(Interlude)

_** There's nothing left ** _   
_** So save your breath ** _   
_** Lying in wait ** _   
_** (Caught inside this tidal wave) ** _   
_ Your cover's blown _   
_ Nowhere to go _   
_ Holding your fate _   
_** (Lonely, I will walk alone) ** _

_** Fire your guns ** _   
_** It's time to run ** _   
_** Blow me away ** _   
_** (I will stay, unless I may) ** _   
_** After the fall ** _   
_** We'll shake it off ** _   
_** Show me the way ** _

_**Only the strongest will survive** _   
_ Lead me to heaven when we die _   
_**I am a shadow on the wall** _   
**_ I'll be the one to save us all _ **

_**Wanted it back** _ _**(DON'T, MAKE, ME, MAD!!!)** _

_ Don't make me beg~! _   
_ Blow me away~! _

(Interlude)

_**Only the strongest will survive** _   
_ Lead me to heaven when we die _   
_**I am a shadow on the wall** _   
_** I'll be the one to save us all! ** _

_** Save us all! ** _

Once we ended the song, we all shared high-fives as Ahri went inside the room and tossed us all water bottles.

"Thanks, Ahri."

"No problem." She winked at me as I rolled my eyes playfully. She quietly giggled and walked out as I downed my water before tossing it into the recycle bin, as I looked at myself in the mirror in here and saw how much more neat and orderly my hair had gotten.

"Hm..." I fiddled with the strand of hair in front of my face as I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket. Pulling it out, I saw a call from Mom. Answering the phone, I was curious. "Hey, Mom."

_"Lanza, how are you doing?"_

"Okay, thankfully."

 _"That's good to hear..."_ Something feels off.

"Mom? Is there something wrong?"

 _"Unfortunately so. Your grandparents are calling your presence at the family dojo."_ The Fujihara Clan dojo... I haven't been there ever since I was a boy.

"Why now? They never wanted to see me again after the tournament they hold."

 _"They said that they will grant you a second chance to prove yourself to them in their tournament, that you are indeed my son."_ A test of family ties. Not my blade. Family.

"When do I need to be there?"

 _"Early tomorrow morning. They'll pit you against your childhood rival. The event will be public, anybody can visit and watch."_ Not making easy for me, eh? Fine. I'll play your silly little game, Oba-san, Oji-san.

"Tell them I'll be there. I didn't think about settling the score with him, but things change."

 _"See you tomorrow, Lanza."_ Hanging up, I gained a sour look on my face as Shino hugged me, pulling me into her body like when I was younger.

"Something wrong, baby brother?" I put my phone away and shook my head as I eased off her hold on me and went out to the balcony. How I wish I had something to ease my mind on this problem... Poking around my pockets, I felt a box shape in one of them and fished out a cigarette box. Convenient, I guess... I tapped on the box a few times before flicking the box, opening it and raising one of the tobacco sticks up over the others. Taking it, I put it between my lips as I snapped my fingers, igniting a purple flame on my fingertips as I held it at the end, then I took a long inhale on the cigarette before blowing out a cloud of smoke. Feeling a hand clap my shoulder, I looked to see Jack.

"Smoking? Thought you gave that up halfway through college."

"I have one or two a year. But I usually only ever smoke to bog down the stress."

"Ah. So what's got your face all sour for?"

"My grandparents. They're holding their dojo tournament, and anyone can attend. I don't know what their game is, but I'll play along."

*the next day*

I pulled up with K/DA and my band as I saw Mom and my sisters standing at the dojo entrance.

"Lanza."

"Mom."

"The tournament will start in two hours. I'll take you to your room." She beckoned to follow before stopping. "Ah, right. The rest of you have guest rooms nearby an onsen. I'll take you to it once I get Lanza settled in."

"Mom, you could just have us take them." She raised an eyebrow before putting a hand over her face and letting out a chuckle.

"Oh, I'm getting too old. Old enough to forget I have that I still have people to help." We lightly chuckled with her as she cleared her throat and gestured to Shino and Yumi. "They'll lead you to your guest rooms. Take your pick. Come, Lanza." I followed after my mother, where she led me to my old personal quarters.

"My old room here..."

"They refurbished it and cleaned it up for you to stay in."

"What about my blades?"

"...Come." She went through the door, so I followed her into a room where my daisho sat on its stand. Slowly approaching my weapons, I stopped and bowed in respect before gingerly taking them into my hands. Kneeling down on the tatami mats, I set my wakizashi beside me before unsheathing the immaculate blade of my katana, seeing its steel gleam in the early morning rays of the sun, the soft orange glow projecting its light into the windows. Looking at the blade, the mirror-like reflection showed my face clear.

"After God knows how long, I have to wield you once again..."


	21. Chapter 19: Duel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lanza battles his childhood rival in a bittersweet duel.

Akali POV:

I'm nervous... Lanza's being put against what he told me is his only equal in swordsmanship in this dojo. His childhood rival.

"Akali, you're nervous."

"Why wouldn't I be? This is the only guy that can match him from what Lanza said." Ahri put her hand on my shoulder as she smiled.

"He's going to get through this. I have a feeling he will." I took a deep breath before standing up.

"I'm going to the onsen." Going out the back of our guest room, I saw the onsen with the warm steam rising up into the air. I stripped down and stepped into the warm water, sitting on the rock floor as I let out a long breath.

"So you decided to come here, too?" Looking behind me, I saw Lanza in a black kimono with a silver obi.

"Yeah.."

"Pardon my intrusion, then." He started undoing his obi as I looked away to give him privacy. After a few moments, I heard the water slosh around before seeing him sit out of the corner of my eye. He sighed and relaxed as I laid my head on his shoulder. "You're a little tense, babe. Something on your mind?"

"I'm nervous."

"About the duel?" I hesitantly nodded.

"Mhm. I don't want to see you get killed..." I felt his fist clench under the water before he spoke again.

"Look at me, Aki. Look at me." I slowly looked up at him as he held a comforting look in his eyes. "I won't die. I swear on it. I refused to die in war, I refuse to die from a sword. If he tries anything, I'll figure out how to counter it." I slipped my hand into his as he tightened his grip a bit.

"Okay... I trust you, babe." He kissed me as I returned it, breaking away when I lost my breath. I used the rest of the time to sit by my lover and be calm with him before the storm falls. Eventually I felt more relaxed as I looked to Lanza.

"Ready?"

"Yeah. Let's go." We both stood and left the warm waters of the onsen as we put on our kimono, then I saw Kira walk in.

"The dojo is filling with people. We should hurry. The others are already waiting."

Lanza POV:

Here we go...

"Lanza?" Looking to my mother, I responded.

"Yeah?"

"You will have to bear my armor and fight with it. Ryouichi isn't going to hold back in his."

"Got it."

"I'll go and meet up with the others, babe."

"Go, I'll be there in a minute." She went to the dojo as Mom led me to the armor room. What I saw reminded me that I am a demon like her. Dark power flows through me.

(A/N: Ghost of Tsushima: Legends is a fucking blast to play. Arigato gozaimasu, Sucker Punch. Can't wait to try and get this armor when the raid comes out.)

I took the helmet and mask as I put the mask on, then the helmet after as Mom then helped me get the rest of the armor on.

"This should protect you, as long as you channel your strength into this armor and your sword like a conduit."

"So focus on both fighting Ryouichi and keeping this armor strong with my energy."

"That's how this armor has worked for generations. Good luck." My mother left for the dojo as I went in through another door, seeing my grandparents sitting in seiza.

"Oji-san. Oba-san." I bowed to them in respect.

"Lanza." I know they're people of few words, so I didn't bother trying to start any sort of conversation. "It's time to prove you are a Fujihara." There's a reason I didn't want to take on Mom's surname during my time in the dojo. This is why. I bowed with a hidden contempt for my grandparents, as the door opened and revealed my rival. Ryouichi Katsu.

"Ryou. Never thought I'd have to come back to fight you."

"Neither did I. But we both know... Only one of us will come out of this victorious." He unsheathed his blade and took _Hasso-no-kamae_ as I drew my blade and took _Chudan-no-kamae_.

"Begin." We both held our ground, waiting for the other to attack first before slowly circling each other. The tension grew, eventually to unimaginable heights before Ryouichi made the first move, stepping forward quickly as he swung his blade. I turned my sword to block his strike as he came back for a second strike, which I pushed past me as I countered with two strikes to his ribs. Stepping back, he regained his stance before rushing forward again, raising his sword and swinging down as I responded with blocking two quick strikes from the blade before dodging out of the way of a kashira strike. I swiped his stomach as he backed off, then I went on the offensive. I swung my sword against his as a few sparks flew, his feet shuffling quickly to stop his weight shifting. I attacked with relentless power, breaking his guard as I poured down a stream of fast and powerful attacks all over him before he swung his sword, so I swung mine to lock his in place.

"Where's all the strength you had when we were kids, Ryou? I landed more hits than you would allow." We broke away and retook our stances as he smirked.

"Don't think I'm finished. In your absence, they taught me the clan's most powerful attack." I narrowed my eyes, becoming wary of my childhood rival.

Kira POV:

"Oh, no..." I saw Akali look back at me with a questioning look on her face.

"Ma?"

"I should have known they would have taught someone our clan technique, 'Devil's Wrath'."

Lanza POV:

I slowly stepped back as Ryouichi followed, his blade glowing an ominous blood red before an insane smile crept on his face.

"Behold! The Devil's Wrath!" He spun his sword into his sheath before he dashed at inhuman speed, as I saw a flash of red being pulled out of the sheath. Knowing the blade was going for my right, I started to back away when I saw the red glow extend from the kissaki. I instantly pushed myself back with a stronger step as I just about dodged the strike. What I almost missed was Ryou turning his hand to swing the sword again, and I dodged four more strikes in total from him as I played back the attack sequence in my head while launching a counterattack. We locked blades again as he grit his teeth. "I won't lose to you, Lanza. I hope you know that."

"I wasn't planning on losing to you either. But now I've got it." I saw his eyes slightly widen as I pushed him away, taking _Ko Gasumi_ as Ryou took his stance again, then he sprinted at me as I saw my blade glow the same blood red. Spinning my sword into my sheath, I uttered out a chant that sounded second nature to me. _**"Cut them down, Murasame."**_ In the blink of an eye, I struck Ryouichi with the clan technique, destroying his armor and leaving wounds on the border of fatal and treatable. I watched my childhood rival fall to his knees as his sword fell from his grip, clattering onto the wooden floor. I swung off whatever blood was on my blade before wiping it in the crook of my arm and sheathing it. Turning to my grandparents, I watched as they stood up.

"It seems you've proved yourself worthy of retaining our family name. The Fujihara clan welcomes you back with open arms, Lanza." I stared at them before shaking my head.

"I have to decline, Oji-san. My life as it is will not allow me to stay here. The clan may be here, but you and Oba-san never were for my siblings or my mother, instead fixated on finding the next head of the clan when you pass." I bowed before walking out of the dojo, taking off the helmet as I sat on a small riverbank to catch my breath.

"That took guts to say to your own grandparents, Lanza." Looking over, I saw my mother standing next to me as I slightly smiled.

"Thanks, Mom."


	22. Chapter 20: Knowing Your Girl And Your Man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ahri and Lanza learn each other a little better.

Lanza POV:

*three days later*

After the dojo event, I refused to make contact with my grandparents, something that my family mutually understood. They were too focused on appointing the next head of the clan before they pass, and never once paid any mind to their own daughter and grandchildren. For me, that is unforgivable to the highest degree. I spent time with Ahri as per Akali asking me to take some time to know her better. So I decided to take Ahri to a coffee shop for a first date. Nothing too fancy, and besides, we both have way more than enough money ourselves to go to the highest-end places. But not now.

"So, you want to know more about me, right?"

"Yeah. It would paint a better picture of you aside from the big idol persona."

"Well, strap in. This is a bit of a long story."

3rd POV:

 _"It was a couple of years ago, I was still a new idol rising fast in the world of K-pop."_ We see a younger Ahri ending her dance routine for a song.

"Cut! Okay, everyone, let's take a quick break!" Ahri relaxes, with a seemingly tired expression on her face as her manager gives her a thumbs-up. "That was a perfect take, Ahri! This song is going to top the charts, I'm sure of it!" Ahri and her manager walk to the snack table as she responds.

"Thanks. The song is... fine."

"Just fine?"

"All this, it really isn't me. It's cute, fun... harmless. I feel like I'm only playing a part."

"Well, yeah. But aren't we all in the end?" Ahri grabs a cookie off a plate as she responds to her manager's question.

"I'd like to perform my own songs. I thought that was why you signed me onto this label."

"This song is what the fans want! It tested super well with the focus groups. We'll get to your songs, promise." Ahri stares at her manager before angrily retorting.

"You've promised that for the last **year**." Her manager starts getting nervous before the other staff call out.

"And we're back! Reset!" Ahri begrudgingly returns to the set as her manager watches and takes a bite out of a cookie.

 _"A year later, I talked to Eve about my next move for my career."_ We see Ahri and Evelynn in a restaurant, eating steak and talking when Ahri tells her friend about her plans for the future.

"I'm breaking my contract, Eve." Evelynn looks unfazed by Ahri's answer as she responds.

"That's a lot of money you'll be leaving on the table. Not to mention you'll be walking away from an almost guaranteed path to a big and safe career."

"I didn't start writing music to be safe. I started because I had something to say. A hunger for something more. A chance not only to raise _my_ voice, but others around me. I want to start a new group, produce it myself, lead it.. with you." Evelynn smiles at her friend as she humorously responds.

"And here I feared the rising pop star Ahri was all fluff. Who knew you had **fangs** after all?" Ahri smiles, letting her two canines slightly show as they clinked their glasses together.

Lanza POV:

"That's basically it. What about you?" I looked away, thinking about my difficult life. I took a deep breath before looking back to my fox girl and placed my hand over hers.

"I never had the easiest life, even as a kid."

3rd POV:

 _"I was born from a relationship my grandparents didn't approve. To them, the clan was everything, and my mother's actions soiled the legacy it had. After Shiro was the last one to come into the world, I was already spiteful of my grandparents. They never once paid any mind to us. In their eyes, their daughter had fallen from grace."_ We switch from the cafe to the Fujihara clan dojo, where Lanza is swinging his sword, cutting through the air as Lanza swings over and over in multiple directions before bringing a downward slash to the ground as he pants lightly, sheathing his sword. _"This was an hour before I found out we were leaving the dojo for good_ _. I wanted to spar with Ryouichi one last time."_

"You wanted to spar one more time, Lanza?" Turning to his childhood rival, he nodded as Ryouichi drew his blade. "Whenever you're ready."

"Here I come."

_"And for the next hour Ryou and I sparred, pouring out everything we had. Eventually I heard my mother call me from the door. So I said my goodbyes and left with my family. That was when I met Akali and her family. Turns out our moms were close friends that always had each other's backs. Akali and I hit it off and were best friends right from the get-go. We pushed through school, graduated, and got together. I'm sure she must've mentioned I went off to college."_

_"She did."_

_"That's where I met Jackson, my bassist. We were studying the same course, and we got along pretty well. He's like a third brother to me."_ We see Lanza and Jackson out on a free day as they eat at a burger joint close to the college.

"So, the professor's asking a lot from us. What are we gonna do?"

"I have an idea.." Lanza passes Jackson a paper as Jackson takes it and studies the paper.

"You think this is enough?"

"Hey, I pretty much nailed down the rest. We just need to do the bass line, and we're all good. Then we'll iron the whole thing out and get it on a CD."

 _"The professor absolutely loved what we did. That was the early start of our career. After we graduated, we formed the band and started writing and releasing songs."_ The scene skips to a press interview where cameras are flashing and reporters clamoring to get their questions answered by Lanza's band.

"Anybody else?" Lanza looks out, looking at the hands raised as he points out one. "You, kid. What's your question?"

"There are rumors that your manager is doing shady business deals to keep your ratings up. Is there any truth to those rumors?"

_"That kid.. he actually was the reason I had my old manager fired and arrested."_

"Not that I know of at the moment. But I will conduct an investigation. My policy will not, and will never, tolerate any form of cheating. It only brings shame as the reward you reap." The reporters clamor in an uproar of joy, as Lanza looks to the security, who signal that time's up for the interview. "Sorry to say we're out of time, but we'll answer more of your questions another time. Sound good?"

" _I found a lot of back alley deals that old man made with other superstar managers to promote my band and get our faces out there. All carelessly kept unguarded in his desk drawer. I had Cait and Vi check out the legitimacy of the deals and they were, right down to a T. So the next day, we went to his office with Cait and Vi standing by_ _. I gave the signal through my words and the rest is history."_

Lanza POV:

"That's my story. Kinda cliché, huh? Kid who came from nothing is now something." Ahri shook her head as she clasped my hand.

"It's not that cliché. Nobody could make a name for themselves like you and your boys. Especially since you had to live through a life without the love of your grandparents."

"I can't forgive them. Not after all they did..." Ahri's ears folded down as I said a quote from a book I read. "Children begin by loving their parents; after a time they judge them; rarely, if ever, do they forgive them."

"What does that mean?"

"My interpretation is that as children, we give unconditional love to our parents without a second thought, but as we get older we begin to question their ways of parenting us. More often than not, children never give a second chance to their parents after they've been judged for the way they raised their child."

"Hm... and you believe your mother doesn't forgive her parents?"

"I know she didn't. She looked happy to leave the dojo and live with us. Back there, she never showed a smile unless it was just me, my siblings, and my father. Most days she was miserable, never once smiling. Her students respected her, but she never smiled in teaching them."

"Your life wasn't the greatest as a kid, but you had good reason to spite your grandparents. They're fools for putting a clan before family. Family should always come first." I smiled at my girlfriend as we finished our coffees and left. "So, where do you wanna go now?"

"You want to take a listen to some of my early original guitar solos?"

"Ooh, sounds good. Lead the way."

*Later*

I pulled up the old version of my tabs for one of those solos I did that night for Akali, tuning my old guitar accordingly to match the tone. Quickly running the opening riff, I made sure the tone was absolutely right before I hooked up the guitar to an amp.

"Ready?"

"Let's go." Nodding, I started the backing track and started to play.

https://youtu.be/zxwe3TPO404

(Start at 0:23.)

Ahri POV:

Oh my God.. he's a musical prodigy.

"Well? Whaddya think of that?"

"It's... amazing." He chuckled and nodded as he took off the guitar.

"Yeah, well, I wrote the tabs in high school. I spent a lot of nights organizing and fixing this solo until it was perfect. Now it's here, ready to jam on."


	23. Chapter 21: The Girls' New Looks/The Speed Demon(Literally)

(A/N: I'll just say it now, people are making such a big deal over MORE. Just enjoy the bop, goddammit.)

Lanza POV:

*one week later*

I was out with Akali after Ahri said to me that they were going to be making two new songs for their fans to hear. The thing is, they've been under the radar, so this is a comeback from being gone for so long, with the EP is still being completed. I don't mind, honestly. Plus, they're collaborating with someone. Who? I have no idea. Anyway, Akali and I were looking through clothes at a high-end store, seeing what could fit and be a new look without any hints of the old outfits. After a bit of searching, I found eight potential candidates. I handed Akali her clothes as she went to the changing room, and at the same time I sent a picture of the other clothing candidates to Ahri. She approved of the clothing choices as Akali stepped out of the booth.

"What do you think, baby?" Looking at her, I was left in awe at how she looked.

"You look amazing, babe. And since you dyed your hair it gives you that rebel look." She and I shared a laugh as she took the other outfit.

"Don't go anywhere."

"You know it." She went back inside the booth as I scrolled through social media, then through various exotic car manufacturers when I heard Akali clear her throat.

"Hot enough for you, babe?" Looking at her in the second outfit, I merely let out a wolf whistle as she hummed in amusement, kissing me on the cheek.

"Sexy. That's all."

"Well, thank you. Should we get these for the girls?"

"Ahri approved. So yeah."

"Cool." She went and changed back into her original clothes, then we went to the register as I saw a picture Kiro texted me.

_'interested? thing can go 330 mph'_

_'interested, sure. how much?'_

_'1.9 mil lil bro'_

_'fuck it, why not? we have money'_

_'ill put the order in'_

_'thx aniki'_

_'np'_

Closing my phone, I was handed a bag as I took it from Akali's hand, then we left the store and headed back to the K/DA penthouse to deliver the goods. Once we did, we went through the door as I shouted out.

"Delivery for the K/DA idols!" I saw the others come to the living room as we set the bags on the couch. "Some new clothes for you and the ladies, hun."

"Thank you, dear." Ahri kissed me before taking her bag, then the others gave their thanks and took theirs as I pulled out my phone and saw on my lockscreen:

_'we're in the green'_

Smirking, I looked up everything on the car I was going to get and my brother wasn't lying about this being able to go 330 miles an hour. New land speed record, too. The fastest production car in recent times, the SSC Tuatara. Sitting down on the couch in the meantime, I listened to our recent album, playing the B-side where Breadfan was. I lightly nodded my head to the song as I imagined myself rushing down an abandoned stretch of highway in the Tuatara, the speed making the landscape a blur when I felt a hand on my shoulder. Pausing the song, I looked over my shoulder to see Ahri with her outfit on.

"We're ready when you are." Standing up, I got a good look at the K/DA ladies. All in all, they look stunning.

"Wow.. absolutely gorgeous."

"Why, thank you. We'll get the other ones on another time."

"Fine by me." They nodded and left to change back as I heard my phone ring, so I pulled it up and saw my mother calling. "Yeah, Mom?"

 _"What's this I hear about you buying the fastest car in the world?"_ I felt my heart start to pound in uncertainty as I tried to form an answer.

"Uh..."

 _"You're driving me in it when you get it."_ I let out a breath of relief as I responded.

"...You suck at being a teenage girl without being my mother first."

 _"I know I do, sweetie."_ She chuckled as I shook my head and sighed.

"I promise I'll give you a ride in the car once it gets here. Promise."

_"Thank you, Lanza. The video won't do it justice. Just give me a call when you have time and the car is ready, okay?"_

"Will do. Love you, Mom."

 _"Love you too, son."_ She hung up as I pocketed my phone, sitting down on the couch as I closed my eyes and put my head back. The SSC Tuatara...

*the next day*

Well... I knew the car would be here, but I didn't think it'd be here this quick. I was staring at the black car as I looked between it and my bike outside the penthouse, before getting in the car and starting it up.

https://youtu.be/-K1VOTNJ8kQ

(2:09-2:25)

I let out a breath of suppressed excitement as Kiro walked out of the garage and saw the car. As he walked to it, I rolled down my window as he smirked and poked his head through the window.

"Hoo, she's a-purrin'. That V8 is mean!"

"Hell yeah, it is. I'm gonna take her for a spin."

"Don't get caught."

"I know." Driving off, I called Mom and told her I was heading over with the car. She responded and said she'll get ready as I went on my way to the house. When I got there, I saw my mother in casual wear, as she got in the car.

"It's comfy for a sports car."

"But stylish."

"That is true. Have you pushed it yet?"

"Nope. Going to do that at a place I know outside town." I drove to an abandoned highway on the outskirts of the city as I stared down the long road. Looking to my mother, I asked the million dollar question. "You ready, Mama?" She looked at me with a smirk before responding.

"This face should tell you I was born ready, Lanza. Hit it." She pointed down the road as I cracked my neck.

"One speed run, coming right up." I floored it as Mom immediately tensed up, gripping the door handle as I roared through the first four gears.

"Oh! I haven't felt this kind of speed in a long time!" I shifted up from fifth into sixth, planting the pedal to the floor as I felt the sense of speed really start to kick in hard, and at the same time I could hear Mom's voice going from shock to elation, as she let out a whoop. Shifting up into seventh and final gear, I watched the speedometer creep up on the magic 330 MPH, before going past it and pushing to 333 MPH. I started braking, gradually slowing the car down as I went back down the gear order, bringing the car to a halt as Mom let go of the handle with a satisfied but giddy look on her face. "Incredible. This is an incredible machine you've bought."

"Happy, Mom?"

"Good memories just came rushing back. I'm on cloud nine right about now."

"I bet you are right about now. Well, ready for one more round back to the city?"

"Let 'er rip, son." I turned the car back to the city before flooring it again, listening to my mother cheer and laugh like a teenage girl. This is how she should be. Happy, without a care in the world. Living every day like it's her last to it's absolute fullest. This is for you, Mom. I let out a whoop of my own, relishing in the speed my Tuatara is furiously pushing out as we roared down the highway.


	24. Chapter 22: Meeting The Collaborator/Hard Times

Lanza POV:

I had just dropped off Mom when I got a text from Ahri saying she is meeting the girls at their other studio. I responded that I'll pick her up as she sent the location to where she was. I made my way through town until I pulled up on a crowd of reporters asking my foxy girlfriend millions of questions. There was one that must've gotten her attention because she took off her sunglasses and gave a smiling response to before walking down the rest of the way. I revved the engine a bit to let her know where I was as she strolled over and got in.

"Hey, hun."

"Hey yourself. New car?"

"Yep. Fastest production car to date."

"Hm.. how fast can you get to the studio?"

"Depends. Give me the location."

"Here." She typed on her phone before handing it to me, as I looked at the particularly straightforward route.

"I can get us there ahead of the others, if you want."

"Let's go, then."

"Hang on for dear life." I took off down the road to the studio, and all the while, Ahri was giggling like a kid, enjoying the way I was driving the car. After driving through the hills, I saw the studio and parked up, shutting off the car and getting out. Ahri got out as well as she had me follow.

"So, what do you think?"

"A very nice place. So, this is where you're gonna record the new songs?"

"You guessed right~ Come on." I followed her to the recording studio as she cleared her throat. "I should introduce you to the guy behind the production. This is Yasuo." He looked to me and nodded as I nodded back. "Oh, looks like the girls are here. I'll be back in a sec."

"Don't be long." She kissed my cheek and left as I sat down on an open chair, opening my phone before I heard Yasuo speak.

"So, you and Ahri, huh?"

"Yeah. But she's not the only one I'm dating."

"That so?" I nodded with a look that said 'You'll find out soon' as Yasuo turned back to a book in his hand. Turning back to my phone, I looked through song drafts as I deleted some that would probably never work, then I turned my focus to some that went along well with our style. One that caught my attention was 'Last To Fall'. I have a vague memory of drafting this song in my head. If I remember correctly, I started writing this about... a month or so after Dad passed. It talks about denying the loss of a loved one, but coming to accept they're gone in the end. Someday, we'll meet them again when our time comes. Sighing, I closed my phone and put my head down, thinking about how the song is going to hit me personally when I start fleshing it out with the band. I was then snapped out of my train of thought from the door opening as I saw the girls and a new face with K/DA.

"Hey, Aki."

"Hey, babe." She kissed me and pulled up a seat next to me as Ahri cleared her throat.

"This is the one I told you we were collaborating with. Meet Seraphine." She nervously approached me before putting her hand out.

"Nice to meet you..." I gently shook her hand, sensing her nervousness.

"Same to you, Seraphine." She nodded with a small smile as I spoke to Ahri. "You all ready?"

"Whenever you guys are."

"Then work your guys' magic." They went to the recording room as Akali squeezed my hand.

"You okay?"

"Just a little mentally drained. Other than that, I'm alright." She hummed before sitting in my lap, embracing me as I returned the gesture. "Thanks, baby." She broke away and cupped my face in her hands with a loving smile on hers.

"Don't push yourself today. Just relax. We got this."

"If you say so." She kissed me before leaving the room and joining the others as I leaned back in my seat. I watched for hours, seeing how they record their songs. In a way, they're just like me and the boys. Clashing ideas 24/7 that make up who we are today. Akali eventually went back into the studio with me and Yasuo as we went through countless attempts of the chorus of one of their songs. I had to get a cup of coffee for us in the studio as Ahri spoke into the mic with a hint of dissatisfaction in her voice.

"It's _still_ not quite right. Let's go for another take." Akali looked tired out, as I sighed heavily watching the girls struggle. "Let's pick up from the chorus-" Akali moved to the mic in front of her as she pressed the button to speak to the girls.

"Ahri... We've run that chorus into the ground. Maybe we should pivot to another part and come back to this later." I noticed Ahri's pupils turn to slits before returning to normal as she spoke again.

"Let's take a short break, everyone." Ahri and Kai'sa left the recording room as Evelynn looked through her phone, and at the same time Seraphine was going to ask Evelynn something before the diva's phone rang, so she answered and left the recording room too. After a moment, Seraphine looked to Akali before taking a mic into her hand.

"Is.. Is everything alright?" Akali and I glanced to Yasuo, who was reading a book as she looked unimpressed. My kunoichi girlfriend then looked to me as I nodded, so she pressed the button and responded.

"Let's get some air, Sera." As she stood up, I fished out my keys and handed them to her.

"Don't scratch the car." She swiped the keys out of my hand as she kissed my cheek and gave me a familiar smirk.

"Promise." I gave her a quick peck on the lips as she left the room with Seraphine, as I decided to get some air myself. Heading up to the roof, I opened the door to the roof access as I saw Ahri leaning on the ledge. She turned around and saw me as I joined her at the ledge and saw Akali driving my car down the road.

"Needed air, too?"

"Yeah. There's a lot of things our groups have in common, Ahri."

"Like what?"

"There's a constant clash of ideas. Bringing us together to create a new vision for the world to see. Know what I mean?"

"I do. And you're right. This group I lead made a vision from those ideas clashing together."

"And in those clashes the best versions of ourselves come to the surface. The versions of us that create some of the best music in this industry."

"Agreed." We stared out into the city and all its hustle and bustle before Ahri spoke again. "Lanza, can I ask you something, leader to leader?"

"Shoot." I turned to face her, giving my full attention to my girlfriend.

"When you guys started out, how did you handle the press and critics?" I thought back to the first couple of songs we published after me and Jack graduated and started the band, seeing a mix of positive and negative shit along with critics and people from major music companies. After a bit of memory searching, I gave Ahri an answer.

"We took it as it was. We looked at both sides and never favored one or the other. Like they say, 'Haters gonna hate'. The critics were the ones we listened to equally the most compared to the fans. Feedback from the critics helped shape the vision we were shooting for, along with our ideals in constant clashes. Some music companies had their people reach out to us with an offer to sign on their label, but we denied every one that came in the mail. I wanted the band to carve its own path. Make the songs we wanted to make. I gave us the freedom to do so and now look at us. One of the biggest rock bands in history. And we still have a long way to go." Ahri hummed as I rested my arms on the ledge of the building and chuckled to myself. "I've got a long career ahead of me, and I'm going to enjoy every last moment."

"I know you will. You showed it at your last concert."

"I did. And more like that is bound to come."

"We'll look forward to that~" I smiled at her as she gave me a long kiss on the cheek, then we heard the sound of my Tuatara coming back to the studio. "Let's head back, baby."

"Right behind you." We went back to the studio and saw the others sitting in chairs as I sat down in the chair I left.

"All good, Eve?"

"Always." I heard the door open and saw my kunoichi girlfriend and Seraphine walk in as Akali threw me my keys. I caught them and put them back in my jacket as I listened to the conversation.

"Perfect timing. Let's get back to it."

"Picking up from the chorus?"

"No. You were right, Akali. We've clearly hit a wall on that part. Why don't we jump into a take of Seraphine's solo instead?"

"Oh! I mean, of course. Okay!" I looked at the pink-haired singer before giving a thumbs-up.

"Show us what you got, Seraphine." She gave one back and nodded before heading into the recording booth and the girls eventually joined her. Just another day in the life of music artists.

*The next day, Nephilim penthouse*

I was in the studio trying to find 'Last To Fall' on the computer files when I heard my phone ring. Picking it up, I saw the caller was Akali, so I answered, tucking the phone between my ear and shoulder for the moment.

"Babe? What do you need?"

 _"Hey, you mind if we come over?"_ I stopped looking for a moment as I put the call on speaker and placed it on the desk.

"No, not really. You girls taking a break for today?"

_"Yesterday was a big day for us. Ahri says we should start again tomorrow."_

"Ah, I see. Well, you're free to come over whenever. I'll let the others know."

_"'Kay. Love you, babe."_

"Love you too, babe." She hung up as I got back to looking when I heard Kiro clear his throat.

"What are you looking for, Lanza?"

"The file for 'Last To Fall'."

"You're looking in the wrong folder." He walked to the computer and clicked to another file folder and pointed at the title of the top one. "We left it here after you said we should shelve it until you're ready to come back to it. You ready now?" I looked to my older brother and nodded, so he went to go get the others.

"Ah, Kiro." He turned his head to me as I continued. "Aki and the others are gonna come here."

"I'll get the door when they do." I nodded as he left to go get Shiro and Jack as I opened up the draft. Most of the lyrics were done, but there was room for improvement needed. Somewhere deep down I can just about feel a pang of sadness that was put into this song. Taking a breath to compose myself again, I started typing away at the lyric sheet, redoing the second pre-chorus and third verse. After what felt like hours that were filled with suggestions and fixes with the boys, I felt satisfied with the current draft and printed it out, nodding at the result of our brainstorm. We heard the doorbell echo throughout the penthouse as Kiro went to the door.

"We'll set everything up." I nodded and handed Shiro the lyric sheet as he took it and went with Jack into the recording room to prep everything. Taking a few breaths to calm my nerves, I felt a familiar set of arms wrap around me as I heard Akali whisper.

"Hey, babe."

"Hey. Ready to see something we decided to come back to?"

"I'm down." I nodded as the others sat down, as Kiro and I went into the room. Standing at the mic, I heard what sounded like a pre-recorded backing track as I looked to Shiro.

"We had that made for this song."

"Cool. You guys ready?"

 _"Ready when you are."_ Looking to Kiro, he counted as I turned to the mic and started singing.

https://youtu.be/yMjYOhoAtkU

(Ignore the ending part after the song is finished.)

Lanza:

_And I fly  
Further away  
Than I've ever been before  
It's safe to say  
_ _This sky  
_ _Is lonely and grey  
_ _But every night I feel your gravity waves_

_And the world is cold  
But it's beautiful  
_

_I wish you were here now  
I miss your soul_

_But you lost your light  
When the darkness called  
But I stand here waiting  
_

_The last to FALL!  
The last to FALL!  
The last to FALL!  
The last to FALL!_

_And I fly  
Above the enslaved  
My soul is burning  
Like an earth reclaimed  
_

_And I try  
A final crusade  
This world is changing  
But I'm still the same_

_And will you be bold?  
Will you lose control?  
I could never desert you  
I could never let go_

_And if you fall in line  
And the zenith calls  
I'm standing waiting_

_The last to FALL!  
The last to FALL!  
The last to FALL!  
The last to FALL!_

(Interlude)  
  
 _It's your magnetic hold_  
 _A gravity pull_  
 _I can feel you in waves_  
 _When your melody comes_  
 _It falls from above_  
 _I will not be afraid_

_The last to FALL!  
_ _The last to FALL!  
_ _The last to FALL!  
_ _The last to FALL!  
_ _The last to FALL!  
_ _The last to FALL!  
_ _The last to FALL!  
_ _The last to FALL!_ __  


Once we finished, I took a moment to collect myself before the others left the room. I sat down on the couch inside here as I closed my eyes, feeling the urge to sleep take over. Honestly, that song took more will than I thought to go through with. Now, I need some sleep.

Akali POV:

That was a good song. No, scratch that. Brilliant song. I could feel the emotions Lanza poured into the song at full force. Like all the pent-up pain and endured hardship came crashing through to give one thorough performance.

"Hey, Kiro-nii."

"Yeah?"

"What was the meaning behind the song?" I saw him take a moment to think before responding to my question.

"In Lanza's words, it's about one who is grieving over the loss of a loved one. They try to live their lives without their loved one by their side, every night they think about them and hurt about the fact that they're living their life without their loved one at their side. But they keep living on, as it's what they're loved one would want. Eventually when death is upon them they'll be able to see and be with their loved one once again."

"That's a deep statement from him."

"He started writing it a month after Dad had passed, after all... To him, this was the hardest song to sing. Every time we tried to get it done, he couldn't muster the will to go through the first verse. He'd just break down. It hurt to see him trying for nothing. So he decided to shelve it until he felt ready to try again."

"Just only a month... it still hurts a lot, at that point."

"It does. I think this go of it took a lot of energy out of him." I looked around the room and saw my man wasn't with us, so I went back to the studio and peeked inside the recording room, seeing him asleep on the couch in there. I poked his cheek to try and wake him up, but I caught the sound of his snoring before I decided not to try again. He's had a rough time with this song. He needs to rest for today. Kissing his forehead, I left my jacket on top of him like a blanket as I stroked his cheek with my thumb.

"Get some rest, baby. You deserve it~" He shifted a bit and hummed in his sleep as I left my sleeping boyfriend in the recording room to let him rest.


	25. Chapter 23: The Comeback

Lanza POV:

*a few days later*

After that draining session of recording the hardest song I've ever had to record, I was informed by my girlfriends that they were going to release an MV of their new song as the entire group. So I waited for them to let me know when it was released, and when they did, I put on my earbuds and listened.

https://youtu.be/3VTkBuxU4yk

Man... this is a masterpiece of an MV. I could vibe to this for days on end when I'm not writing my own songs. Leaving a text that told them that they did an amazing job with the MV, I decided to head out for some fresh air and changed into some casual attire, grabbing my sneakers and putting them on, as I looked through a storage closet in the living room before fishing out something I used for the majority of high school.

However... 

"Where did I put the trucks...?" Looking in the closet again, I saw a bag that was next to where the deck was and picked it up, seeing the trucks, wheels, and bolts and screws along with the T-tool. Taking the T-tool, I screwed the trucks onto the deck, then the wheels on the axles and set it on the floor, before steeping onto the deck. Surprisingly, it still holds my weight. Getting off my board, I picked it up and took my keys, leaving the penthouse and started skating again. "Man.. haven't felt the wind rushing by me in a long time."

Akali POV:

*K/DA penthouse*

I was in the middle of eating a bowl of ramyun when I decided to look out at the view of the city. In doing so, I caught the sound of something... nostalgic. Looking down at ground level, I just about saw Lanza riding on a skateboard. He must have decided to bring it out today. Smiling at him from up in the penthouse, I started thinking about the days where he always took it to school. Never once did he get caught doing tricks on school grounds. Even let me ride it once. Fell on my ass, though. Had to ice it when I got home. Still, an enjoyable thing to do.

_*Flashback*_

"Aki, check it." I watched as he pushed off and started rolling and picking up speed, using the half-bowl ramp ahead of us to get a flying start to the ramp next to me. He gave the board one more push before positioning himself to do an ollie, but instead I saw him put the board into a kickflip as he snapped his back foot down and around to pivot the board around his sneaker, getting both feet back on the board before cleanly landing on all four wheels and heading down the other side of the ramp. He rolled back to me before kicking up the board, catching it in his hand.

"Nice one." I gave him a thumbs-up as he smirked.

"You know, I've noticed you eyeing my board while I skate around. You wanna try skating?"

"You sure?"

"Come on. I'll teach you the basics." He handed his board over to me as I took it, setting it on its wheels and putting my feet on it. "Try to find your footing. Which side feels more comfortable for you?" I shuffled around and decided my left foot leading felt more comfortable for me.

"This way feels the most comfortable for me."

"Then you ride regular. If you want to move, just give a good push on the ground." I did what he said as he casually speed walked next to me. "If you want to make a turn, just shift your weight to whatever side you want to turn to." I gave a few small shifts to either side and straightened out again as Lanza gently grabbed my hand and slowed me down to a stop. "Ready to try and go yourself?" I nodded and squeezed his hand.

"Yeah." He let go before I started skating on my own, taking a tour around the skate park when I decided to try and go a bit faster. Giving the board a harder push, I felt the concrete under me rumble through the wheels as I rolled past Lanza.

"Ha-hey! You got it!" I smiled at his praise and kept riding, running a few more laps around before letting my back foot drag against the ground, slowing me down before I felt my sneaker get caught on something, making me stumble off the board and fall directly onto my ass. I heard Lanza's footsteps heading to me as I groaned and rolled over to take the pressure off as he crouched down to my level. "Aki, you good?"

"Fell on my ass, hard..." I didn't dare touch my now extremely sore ass as Lanza stood and kicked up his board, strapped it onto his backpack, and threw it on as he picked me up bridal style.

"Let's get home. We spent a long day out here."

"Mm..." I wrapped my arms around his neck as we left the skate park and headed for home.

_*end F/B*_

Damn.. I miss those days of being a teenager, not giving a rat's ass about the future.

"Kali?" Turning around, I saw Ahri and Sera standing there.

"What's up?"

"We're heading out to record our solos. You wanna come?"

"Yeah, I'll just be a minute." She nodded and they left the penthouse as I finished my ramyun and washed up the bowl, heading up to my room and changed into a green sweater, some lace, and sweatpants, throwing on my shoes before grabbing the keys to my bike and my helmet. Riding down to the studio, I met up with the girls inside the control room as we decided to start recording all our solo songs.

Lanza POV:

As I skated through town, I saw a lot of places that brought a wave of nostalgia over me whenever we used to come into the city for family events. Me getting my first guitar, my siblings all making a mini band in the park and singing terribly like the kids we were, and spending time with our parents, having fun like there was no tomorrow. I sighed, a small frown pulling my lips down.

"Miss you, Dad.. Every day." I subconsciously grabbed my rosary that wasn't there anymore, before making a turn to the cemetery. Riding up to the entrance, I kicked up my board and walked to his grave, before stopping and staring at the gravestone which had my rosary clipped around the cross. I let out a breath before squatting down, taking note that the camellias were still fresh. "Hey, Dad. It's been a hot minute since the last time I came here, huh?" I knew he was probably listening in front of me, but I kept talking to him. "It's been a tough time having to have this PTSD and suffer losing you. But I remembered what you said and took it to heart. Still hurts a bit that you're gone. I don't think it'll ever be fully gone. But all in all, I miss you, even if I don't look like I'm showing it." I gingerly scooped the cross in my hand, a shaky breath leaving my lips. "I love you, Pops... and I miss you a lot." I let the rosary rest against the stone as I stood up, leaving the cemetery. As I stepped through the entrance, I felt a warm breeze surround me before I heard my father's voice echo.

 _ **"I love you too, son. And I miss you just as much."**_ I closed my eyes and felt a small smile creep on my lips. Taking a deep breath, the warm breeze dissipated as I started riding back to the penthouse, when I got a text from Akali.

_'babe me and the girls have been recording solos for the EP'_

_'cant wait to hear them'_

_'stay tuned'_

Pocketing my phone, I started speeding up my ride as I weaved in between the crowds hustling and bustling in the city streets. Reaching the penthouse, I kicked up my board and went up, heading inside as I started humming to myself, snapping my fingers to a beat of my own. Heading to my room, I put my board in my closet and went to the studio, grabbing my guitar as I sat down on a chair and played around with notes and chords. After a while in creative overdrive mode, I had a few pages of notes and lyrics for a few new songs in store. But I'll save it for later. Right now, I should check on the solos K/DA made.

*Skip*

After listening to each of their solos, I was impressed by how each solo represents each of their personalities as an individual. I let Akali know my thoughts on it as I returned to the papers, giving concept titles to them. I put them in the drawer and left the studio, heading back up to my room to take a shower and unwind from today.


	26. Chapter 24: A Moment With Evelynn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lanza's in the band penthouse alone. And guess who's come to keep him company?

*A few days later*

Lanza POV:

I was alone in the penthouse working on a song I wrote a while back, **Crying My Name**. Right now, I was finalizing my final draft for the lyrics before I go in and give a few of the verses a try. After a bit of rewriting, I looked at the lyric sheet before grabbing my guitar and heading inside the recording room, setting the sheet on the stand next to the mic. Reading over the lyrics, I had the realization I didn't start the recording from the control room.

"How am I gonna..?" Suddenly, a strange feeling started washing over me, like my spirit was being split from my body. Once the feeling vanished, I looked around before seeing a purple clone of myself to my right. Curious, I raised my right hand, and the clone mirrored my action. I remember doing this when I cooked up breakfast for all of us after that concert, but I had more curiosity gnawing at me. "Hm... can I give you a mind of your own..?" Focusing my thoughts, I thought to have the clone do its own thing, before it walked out of the recording room and sat down at the control room terminal. Humming in interest, I attempted to create more clones, and I managed to summon three more that all took up the usual spots of my band members with the two in Shiro and Jack's places creating a guitar and bass out of thin air. Taking my guitar, I gave a thumbs up to the clone in the control room as it returned the gesture, pressing the record button.

https://youtu.be/H9kL_SFIfRY

_(Heavy Intro)_

Lanza:

_Woke up screaming again,_   
_For the hundredth time..._   
_These details I can't escape..._   
_"Be with me tonight,"_   
_And I couldn't shut her down..._   
_Like a moth to a flame,_

_Drawing her much CLOSER!_   
_THAN I CAN TAKE!_   
_CRYING MY NAME!_   
_CLOSER, THAN I CAN TAKE,_   
_CRYING IT LIKE YOU CARE!_   
_CLOSER, THAN I CAN TAKE,_   
_CRYING MY NAME!_   
_CRYING IT LIKE YOU CARE,_   
_Who I am..._

_A sinking feeling again..._   
_I'm so ashamed..._   
_Stop thinking you won't be blamed_   
_It wasn't all my fault,_   
_But I could see it in her eyes..._   
_Like a blade to my throat,_   
_Coming even CLOSER,_

_THAN I CAN TAKE!_   
_CRYING MY NAME!_   
_CRYING IT LIKE YOU CARE!_   
_CLOSER, THAN I CAN TAKE!_   
_CRYING MY NAME!_   
_CRYING IT LIKE YOU CARE,_   
_Who I am..!_

_Back to my old ways, tonight!_   
_This has gone too far,_   
_I feel now that you need to go.._   
_Calling me again..._   
_You have pushed too hard,_   
_I know now that you need to go..._

_Closer than I can take,_   
_Crying my name..._   
_Crying it like you know..._   
_CLOSER, THAN I CAN TAKE!_   
_CRYING MY NAME!_   
_CRYING IT LIKE YOU CARE!_   
_CLOSER, THAN I CAN TAKE!_   
_CRYING MY NAME!_   
_CRYING IT LIKE YOU CARE! (So much...!)_   
_CLOSER, THAN I CAN TAKE!_   
_CRYING MY NAME!_   
_CRYING IT LIKE YOU CARE,_   
_Who I am..._

I moved my hand across my throat in a slicing motion as the clone hit the button again, then they all vanished as I left the room and put my guitar back on the rack. Heading to the kitchen, I grabbed a cold water bottle and opened it, taking a swig out of it as I made my way back to the studio. But on the way, I heard a knock on the door. Walking over, I was expecting it to be my brothers and Jack, but it was Evelynn at the door instead.

"Eve?"

"Hello again."

"H-Hi. What brings you to our place?"

"I heard you were by your lonesome thanks to your brother telling Akali. So I figured I'd keep you some company."

"Thanks. The thought is sweet of you."

"Don't mention it, sweetie."

"I was about to go work on a few songs. Think you can lend a hand?"

"It would settle the favor I asked of you back then." I nodded and beckoned for her to follow as we went inside the control room. Evelynn sat down at the terminal as I pulled out another lyric sheet from the drawer titled **The Kill**. Nodding to Eve, she nodded back as I went into the recording room, setting the sheet on the stand as I cleared my throat.

"Ready to go, Eve?"

 _"Whenever you are."_ Nodding, I created three clones at each position and gave the signal to start. Once she hit the button, I began to sing with all my heart.

https://youtu.be/JjPIOuFtWAI

_(Intro)_

Lanza:

_What if I wanted to break?_   
_Laugh it all off in your face..._   
_What would you do? (Oh...)_   
_What if I fell to the floor?_   
_Couldn't take this anymore?_   
_What would you do, do, do?_

_Come! Break, me, down!_   
_**Marry me, bury me!** _   
_**I am finished with YOU!** _

_What if I wanted to fight?_   
_Beg for the_ _**rest of my life?!** _   
_What would you do?_   
_You say you wanted more,_   
_What are you waiting for?_   
_I'm not running from you... (From you...)_

_Come! Break, me, down!_   
_**Marry me, bury me!** _   
_**I am finished with YOU!** _   
_Look, in my eyes!_   
_**You're killin' me, killin' me!** _   
_**All I, wanted was YOU!!!!** _   
_I tried to be someone else,_   
_But nothing seemed to change..!_   
_I know now..._   
_This is who I_ _**really am inside!** _   
_I finally found_ _**MYSELF!** _   
_**FIGHTING FOR A CHANCE,** _   
_**I KNOW NOW...** _   
_**THIS IS WHO I REALLY AM!** _

_Oh-ho..._

_(Turbo Riff)_

_Oh-ho..._

_(Turbo Riff)_

_Oh-ho!_

_(Buildup)_

_Come! Break, me, down!_   
_**Marry me, bury me!** _   
_**I am finished with YOU! YOU! YOOOOUUUUU!** _   
_Look, in my eyes.._   
_You're killin' me, killin' me.._   
_All I,_ _**WANTED WAS YOU!!!** _   
_Come, break, me down!_   
_Break, me, down!_   
_Break, me,_ _**DOOOOWWWWWWWN!!!** _

_(You say you wanted more) What if I wanted to break?_   
_(What are you waiting for? I'm not running from you..) What if I... Bury me...?_

I saw Evelynn nod as I nodded back, the clones disappearing once again as I went back into the control room and put the sheet back in the drawer.

"Impressive song, if I do say so myself."

"Thanks. I've been in a bit of a creative overdrive lately, so to speak."

"Oh? Is that right?"

"Yeah. My head hurt after writing basically what was all my brain could put out. But nothing some water and food can fix."

"You're right. Again, I'm impressed by your abilities, Lanza."

"Thank you very much." I sat down on a chair and listened to the recording of The Kill, remembering the meaning I had in mind while writing the lyrics.

"If you don't mind me asking, what's your interpretation of the song?"

"This song to me... I see this as a song that.. portrays the confrontation of your fear. And... what's the term..? Ah. Finding the truest version of who you are. Coming face-to-face with who you really are."

"Ah, I see. This song has a deep meaning to you, doesn't it?"

"It does. After all, you know the story of what I had to endure when war broke out." She nodded, and that was all the confirmation I needed to see. "My thought process using that meaning was to face who I really am compared to who I thought I was, and bury the hatchet and give the old me a well overdue funeral. Like my commander once said to me, 'Once you dive into the deep end, there's no coming back to the man you were.'"

"There's a morbid truth in that... your commander was a wise man."

"He was. I'll miss the bastard giving us the order to attack the enemy." I stopped listening to the song, hearing my stomach growl shortly after. "Yeah, I think I should make myself some lunch."

"You sound like you are starving." She giggled as I chuckled with her, before standing up.

"Anything you'd like to eat?" She thought for a minute before replying.

"Surprise me. You've done it and I've been impressed each time."

"I'll be back then." Leaving the room, I went to the kitchen and grabbed a pot, filling it with water before firing up the stove, grabbing the ingredients for this lunch dish.

*Timeskip*

Evelynn POV:

Something smells good. Looking to the door, I saw Lanza open the door with his shoulder, bringing around a tray with lunch.

"That smells delicious."

"Hope you like this family recipe." He set the tray down between us as I saw a dish Akali requested from Kai'sa to cook occasionally.

"Shrimp tempura, yes?"

"We have a winner. Enjoy." Taking one from the plate, I bit off a piece, my eyes widening at the mix of flavors that weren't present in Bokkie's. Swallowing the piece of tempura, I looked to the young man.

"This... this is something else compared to Kai'sa's tempura..."

"How so?"

"For one, there's more flavor variety. The texture, it's... crunchy with a hint of softness to it. It's delicious."

"I appreciate the feedback." We continued eating until I caught the sound of him humming quietly. Looking to the nephalem, I saw him writing, then I heard him quietly sing some kind of verse. "Never free, never me, so I dub thee unforgiven..." I raised an eyebrow but decided not to pry.. Yet.

Lanza POV:

Writing out a set of lyrics that I was humming in my head, I tapped my fingers to the rhythm drumming in my ears, slowly piecing together the rest of the instrumental. Once the lyrics were all written down, I looked over and saw Evelynn on her phone with a small smile on her face. Rolling back in the chair, I rolled over to a mini fridge and fished out a cold bottle of water before rolling back to my spot. Cracking the cap off, I took a swig of water and tossed my own phone on the desk, lazily unlocking it as I kept drinking my water. Hearing my phone rumble, I looked over to see a text from Ahri.

_'how are you and eve doing, hun?'_

Taking my phone in my hand, I typed out my response.

_'we're fine, just having a comfortable time between two demons ;)'_

_'glad to hear it <3'_

_'what are you and aki up to?'_

_'being lazy above all else, and sadly we're boreeed :('_

_'sry i can't be there rn honey'_

_'its ok <3 another time alright?'_

_'deal'_

_'love you, baby~'_

_'love you too, foxy ;)'_

Closing my phone, I looked over at Eve again as she let out a soft laugh.

"Eve?" She looked over to me, an amused smile present on her face.

"Hm? What's wrong?"

"Nothing, just wondering what you're finding so funny."

"Oh, that? Here, take a look." She handed me her phone, so I took it and looked at what she laughed at, and I had to stop myself from coughing out my water in humored surprise when I looked at what she saw. A video of Ahri and Akali drunkenly singing at a karaoke party in their penthouse with a few of their friends. Gulping down my water, I chuckled before handing Eve her phone back.

"That's something I never thought I would see."

"It was an amusing moment. Trust me when I say they never wanted to get drunk like that again when I showed them this the morning after."

"I can imagine they don't want to. An embarrassing time like that should be kept under tight wraps." She hummed in agreement as I opened up my photo gallery and spotted a very amusing video I somehow managed to record of me and the boys drunk as hell one night at the bar celebrating our first successful concert. "Oh-ho my God, no..." Now it was Evelynn's turn to have her curiosity piqued.

"What?"

"Here, take a look. It was after our first successful concert and we celebrated at the bar." Handing her my phone, she took it and watched, a very amused smile and a small but loud laugh coming from her as she handed me back my phone.

"That was quite funny, Lanza. How you managed to record all of that is beyond me."

"Honestly, I'm thinking the same thing. I must've been so drunk I couldn't stand on my own two feet without stumbling everywhere." We both had a hearty laugh before calming down again. "Y'know, this is nice. Spending time with a fellow demon." Eve hummed before turning her chair to face me.

"I admit, it feels comfortable and familiar. Perks of being demons, perhaps?"

"Mm, maybe. Still, it's a nice feeling. Thank you for keeping me company, Eve."

"My pleasure, sweetie~" Nodding with a grateful smile, I grabbed one last tempura as I tapped my foot to the beat playing in my head, getting into the groove of writing again.


End file.
